Building Windmills (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: When Emma Swan and Regina Mills discover that they can no longer hide the powerful attraction that exists between them and that their relationship is heading for that inevitable change, will they continue to try and resist the force pushing them together or allow it to make them both happier than they could possibly imagine.
1. The Confession

**Chapter Summary:** In this chapter, Henry has a confession to make that he is certain that his mothers won't like, but what is he supposed to do? Their bickering is driving him crazy!

Inspired by Swan Queen Week, August 2016, Day 1 - Confessions.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Confession**

"Moms. We need to have a talk."

The temperature in Regina's living room had reached a boiling point and Henry was fed up with his mothers' behavior. It was beyond ridiculous now how Emma and Regina were verbally sparring on a daily basis with each other when they held a united front against all else. The whole of Storybrooke bore witness to the amazing feats they achieved together and they could be an amazing team but their arguments recently had become legendary as well. A few days ago, Emma had burst into Granny's with a chip on her shoulder, barking at Regina. Regina had retaliated by dressing Emma down in front of everyone in the restaurant. When the decibel in the dining area reached high-pitched levels, both women had lashed out by blasting what looked like fireballs – blasts not meant to kill, but shove - at one another that had luckily collided and dissipated between them.

When word had gotten back to Henry about the altercation, he had been mad, embarrassed and he voiced his displeasure at them, stalking off to stay with his Grandparents for the weekend. The odd thing was that while this resembled a lot of the old tension between his two moms the time of the first dark curse, there was something a little different about them this time; like they were on a plain of emotional existence new to everyone, and Henry felt he needed to get a handle on it before it spiraled out of control. He tried patience and approached them carefully now, having heard their incessant arguing in Regina's living room from his bedroom upstairs. He desperately wanted to fix things and hoped what he was about to announce would work.

At his soft words, the red seething anger apparent in their eyes cooled and even though Emma and Regina still remained in their battle stances, they sensed the graveness of Henry's tone, and their bad moods were temporarily broken. The perturbed look on his face forced their rigid postures to relax as they both acknowledged simultaneously that there was something urgent concerning Henry.

"What is it, kid?" Emma removed the shaky palms from her hips. Arguing with Regina always shot a bolt of electricity through her. No one upset her quite like Regina Mills did. Her body was brimming with anger but, strangely, excitement too. She never understood why though. What was it about Regina that unhinged her self-possessed mood?

"What's bothering you, Henry?" Regina immediately calmed herself for her son or rather attempted to hide the unruly whirl of emotions Emma Swan always threw her in. She casually slipped her hands into her blazer pockets and did her best to call forth her level-headedness. She dared not peer at Emma again for fear that she would have a physical response to seeing the wild combative look in those searing green eyes. The blonde had always worn irritation and exasperation well and Regina took satisfaction in knowing that she could prod that raw and angry reaction out of her. That was when Emma Swan was the most passionate Regina had ever seen her.

"You two are bothering me!"

His outburst was unexpected and both women recoiled while their son's disapproval was the puff of breath that extinguished the hot lit match roaring out of control that was their normal heated engagements as of late. The two women glanced contritely at each other. Though they may not always see eye to eye on smaller issues, putting Henry first was something they had learned to do well together. Co-parenting bonded them closer together than curses or monsters ever could. _Team Moms_ kicked in and the moment transformed into one of cohesion. A show of solidarity.

"Okay. Let's sit."

Regina invited them to take a seat on the couches and flinched when Emma dropped down next to her, causing the cushions to dip and propel Regina against her with their sides bumping against one another.

Quickly, hoping no one caught her pink tinged cheeks at the closeness, Emma scooted further away putting distance between them. If Regina was suspicious to the effect she had on Emma, she said nothing. Henry plopped down on the opposite couch observing their every action with pursed lips and thoughtful eyes.

"Okay." Emma leaned forward on both knees and supportively gazed upon the _fruit of her loins_ with his tousled mop of brown hair and accusatory expression. A stab of pride distracted her momentarily at how much he had grown. She was glad to have been given the chance to reconnect with him since giving him up for adoption long ago and watching him grow up. In a lot of ways what she and Henry had been through, being able to spend as much time as they had, was thanks to the befuddling dark haired enigma sitting beside her. _Drat, Emma! Think of something else besides her, goddamit!_ "Talk."

After a deep breath he launched into his elucidation of the problem. "Ever since _you,"_ he worded slowly pointing at Emma first, "…broke up with Hook and he left, you and Mom seem to have lost the… I don't know… _camaraderie_ that you had before. It's almost like we're back to how you guys were during the first curse. Only, you're not trying to hurt each other or take me away from one another. Just… I'm not even sure _what_ you're doing."

"Whoa, whoa. I _never_ tried to take you away from anyone during that time." Emma held her palms up in clarification. Displeasingly vexed and suddenly spurred, Regina turned her head glowering at the woman.

"Don't you think that's kind of a moot point right now?" Her brown eyes flashed, the ends of her dark hair coiled and flared much like the indignation hardening her posture, and Regina's vehement reaction made Emma wearily sigh. _Here we go again._ And mentally preparing herself for another argument, Emma ignored the tantalizing flutter low in her belly at the prospect of locking horns with Regina again. The push and pull, the ebb and flow, of their contact was so stimulating.

"Regina, I'm simply stating that I never tried to _steal_ him from you. That was all in your _head!"_

An obstinate up-tilt of a chin and an icy glare shot directly at the blonde. "For the record, I was _protecting_ my family!"

Emma stared at her for what seemed like a minute, snorted derisively and casually spat back defiantly, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, _babe."_

Regina's mouth opened and closed as if fighting for words, a rare moment where her cunning mind and sharp-biting wit failed her. Not a lot could catch Regina Mills off guard but the woman who was smirking at her now incensed her to the very core. And while the incendiary remark nestled somewhere in her middle, not exactly in a bad way, the only words that came to mind now were a haughty, "I am _not_ your _babe."_ The audacity of the woman to call her _babe!_

Emma wondered what had come over her to use the term. This was certainly a first but after the favorably enraged reaction she got, she was tempted to use it again and filed it away for another time. She plowed on, happy to goad Regina into another argument.

"That's for damn sure. I don't date controlling women who think they're superior to everyone else."

Emma's eyes snaked to Henry curiously, determined to silence him before he might say anything. She had never told anyone in Storybrooke that she had dated women before. The only one she suspected who knew the truth was her son, for the year they spent together without their memories in New York, he must have picked up on her interest in women. Even with Regina's memory spell which made her forget Storybrooke and everyone in it, it couldn't make her forget her love for women. She had remembered the strong attraction she felt for the same sex and had even acted on it while away, engaging in a few make-out sessions with women here and there, never in front of Henry but she couldn't be certain that he hadn't caught her looking more than once. She never went home with any of them, though. Something had always held her back from becoming sexually involved with anyone, even Walsh, or as she thought of him now, _Evil Monkey Boy_. She had come close on several occasions, but never ultimately shared a bed with anyone. It never felt right to. As if on cue, her gaze wandered to Regina and the stab of unsettling discomfort forced her to avert her eyes again.

"Oh, but idiot, rum-soaked _pirates_ are a thing for you." Emma scoffed loudly at Regina's remark. She wished Regina would forget about Killian. They were done. The magnitude of that mistake resonated deeply, making her regret so much. Thinking back now, it was a horrendously embarrassing aberration that inevitably pushed her to wish things had just been different. But they weren't. And there was no use in dwelling on it. _Oh well. We learn from our mistakes, right?_

"Why are you such a…" Emma was going to say _bitch_ but something inside didn't let her continue. If truth be told, the word didn't seem right, knowing now what she did about Regina and what had created the Evil Queen to begin with. Regina may be many things, may even _want_ people to think she was a bitch, and Emma had certainly felt that way earlier on in their relationship, but Henry's other mother was the way she was because of all the fucked up things that happened to her.

"A what?"

Emma shook her head at the demand and Regina straightened in her seat, mistaking Emma's action for _throwing in the towel_ out of pity, which only outraged her more.

"A _bitch,_ Miss Swan? Is that the word you were going to say?"

Finishing each other's sentences and thoughts was a reoccurring thing. Emma was bemused at how natural it was for Regina to do so. _How in the hell did Regina do it this time?_ It's not like _bitch_ was a regular term in their conversations to one another, and out of all the words in the English language, Regina pulls that one out correctly? Again Emma felt like Regina was intuitively tapping into her head and that constantly unnerved her; how attuned they were to one another.

Instead of mentioning that, she went for the next best thing Regina said that bothered her. "Don't Miss Swan me…"

"Because we've been through too much together, right?"

Emma grunted in fascinated exasperation. This was a reminder to a night Emma would just rather forget. To a time when her heart and soul had been plunged into darkness and she had stood on Regina's porch saying those exact words to Regina before she was emotionally beaten with the fear that her then recent actions might have costed her the most important people in her life.

Their stare-down was intense and the emotions between them were strong and barely controllable. Neither would acknowledge it, but there was a confounded wonder, a strangely persistent attraction, that existed between them, playing on the outskirts of their consciousness. They knew it was there but never let themselves ponder it for all the other emotions that usually tumbled in with it. It was safer to keep the attraction there, just on the edges and not to fully focus on it. After all, what would happen if they did focus on it? Each woman had, at least, wondered and fear restricted them from answering.

A drawn out, tired sigh was heard and they found a distressed Henry, elbows propped on knees, face in hands and wearily peeping at them through the opening of his fingers.

Thick with shame, they shifted uncomfortably and offered solemn apologies.

"I have a confession to make and you probably won't like it. And I'll probably be grounded until I'm _thirty,_ but I'm willing to take that risk."

Heavy apprehension seeped into their dispositions and their foreheads furrowed. After all, a statement like that didn't sound promising.

"I've booked a trip for us. It's a short family camping trip. In California."

A look of astonished horror marred both women's expressions.

"Camping?" asked Regina, her complexion paling.

"California?" Emma's narrowed eyes blinked uncertainly.

"Yes. Ma…" Henry glanced at Emma. "You've been to California before. I know you have."

"Well, yeah. In my bail bondsperson days…"

"And Mom," Henry asserted, cutting Emma off mid-sentence and pointing to a flabbergasted Regina, "You're from _The Enchanted Forest!_ That place is like one huge camp ground!"

"Might I remind you that I grew up in a mansion and then lived in a castle with a nice comfortable bed? I'm not fond of sleeping on the ground! I'm not the _roasting-marshmallows_ type."

Emma snorted, "Truer words were never spoken."

"Do you want to start up again, Miss _I-could-sleep-anywhere-comfortably-and-probably-have?"_

The double meaning of that dig was apparent to everyone, including Henry now that he was much older, and he just rolled his eyes at them, shaking his head in his hands again.

Emma felt her temper blaze, and it was noticeable by the menacing squint of her eye but miraculously she stamped it down and smirked slowly at Regina. Time to shake the rattlesnake basket. "Are you _jealous,_ Regina?"

The implication that Regina was jealous of _where_ Emma might have previously slept and with _whom_ was as big as life and Emma enjoyed every reaction to pass over her face. From the wide stupefied eyes to the dropped jaw, which then flexed wordlessly. One point to Emma Swan for stumping Regina Mills. She wanted to rejoice and do a little dance, but she sat there grinning a deeply satisfied grin and staring into Regina's face whose mood was darkening in rage or some other mysterious emotion.

Henry sat across the coffee table from them, pale and motionless. Only his eyes darted back and forth between his parents. He knew what a dicey moment this had become and his heart beat in double time at the impending fireworks that could go off. They wouldn't launch fireballs at each other in front of him, would they?

Meanwhile, with her face reddening deeply, Regina dragged air through her flared nostrils and uttered, "You wish." And left for the kitchen. She could not sit next to Emma any longer and was thankful that her feet marched her out of the room rather quickly.

Silence seemed the real victor as it fell across the room.

Finally, Henry spoke up condemningly with a pointed look at his blonde mother. "Ma!"

Emma had the decency to at least diminish her _shit-eating grin_ and look sorry for her son's sake.

"Yeah, yeah. I know! But that woman just gets under my skin."

Henry rose from the couch with regal composure, something he must have picked up from Regina, and he grunted in reproach. This was not going to happen again. He did not want to go back to those days when he was always in the middle, being pulled one way or another.

When they were dating other people, his moms got along well. Now, that they were single, they were happier in every aspect of their lives except for when it came to each other. Henry had his own suspicions about that. Puberty seemed to have brought some clarity along with it. He had a slightly better understanding of sexual tension now than he did when he was eleven. This thing between his moms needed to be handled delicately, and before he could broach the issue of their _possible_ feelings for one another, he needed to ease all this arguing between them and get them in a better place.

He looked down at Emma, who returned a look of sincere penitence his way. He couldn't help jumping the gun a little in his own plans and just said to her, "I think you're _both_ under each other's skins and ,maybe you need to ask yourselves _why_ that is." He started his exit but turned around with extended hands at her as if she were a St Bernard dog. "Stay here."

He went in search of Regina, leaving a rather shocked Emma sitting on the couch with thoughts she would rather not bring to light.

Tumultuous banging from the kitchen lured Henry in that direction and upon swinging the door open, he found Regina slamming one cupboard and then the other. She withdraw the canister of ground coffee and slammed it on the counter top. She went to a few other cupboards, their doors protesting loudly with her force, and walked to the coffee maker with an empty filter in hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

If it were Emma asking she would have had a scathingly sarcastic retort ready. "Making coffee. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Her son raised an eyebrow at her, so much like Emma, but yet so much like herself too. How was that possible?

"Well, it sort of _sounds_ like you're beating up the kitchen. Can you please come back to the living room?"

"No." Regina added water to the coffee maker's back compartment.

"Why?"

"Because I _hate_ her." She pushed the button hard in anger and the machine began to make steamy gurgling sounds. As soon as the words were out, Regina wished she could pull them back because they were untrue. _Dammit!_

"You don't hate her."

Regina's face fell and she sighed, visibly tired. "No. I don't hate her."

"You haven't hated her for a long time. If _ever._ Admit it." The staunchness with which he spoke, the absolute conviction abruptly caught her attention. She was aggravated by Henry's insinuation that she felt more for Emma than she was letting on.

"Just what are you suggesting, young man?"

Henry immediately back-peddled. Whoa, too much too soon. This mom needed more caution than the other one.

"I just meant that you guys have become such good friends, you know?"

Regina leaned against the countertop and surveyed her teenager. She knew him well enough to know when he had things unsaid hiding in that head of his. However when it came to the subject of her and Emma, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Where they were concerned, things were better left undiscussed. They'd survived up until this point. They were Henry's parents. They no longer wanted to kill each other and there was the occasional heart to heart when it mattered. Things were fine, though apparently not to Henry, who wanted to take them into the wilds of California to settle their recent bickering.

Honestly, she wasn't sure why they had started arguing so. She just knew that fighting with Emma Swan made her feel alive. She enjoyed their back and forth. She always had.

"Can we please go back into the other room and talk about this like adults, mom?" At the twitch of her lips and the humor in her eyes at the reference of him as an adult, Henry bristled. Okay, so he wasn't an adult yet, but he'd even shoot for them discussing the issue like teenagers! His moms were acting like _children._ He didn't say that, though he wanted to.

"Fine. I'll be right out with refreshments. I baked some raspberry white chocolate cookies last night." So what if they were Emma's favorite. That did not mean Regina conceded to anything. "I'll bring them out too."

"Good and I'll tell you all about the trip and how much fun we'll have together. You won't be sleeping on the ground. There'll be a cabin and everything."

A weekend stuck in close quarters with Emma Swan, sleeping so near to her and spending every minute of every hour together for a few days.

"Great," she quipped sarcastically and awkwardly straightened things laying on the counter in short movements, "Can't wait."


	2. Travel

**Chapter Summary:** Emma, Regina and Henry travel to California. It is Regina's first time on an airplane and she doesn't want to reveal to her travel companions how nervous she really is.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Travel**

"Regina? You look like you're going to puke. Here. Drink some water."

Emma Swan handed her brand new bottle of water over to the squeamish brunette standing before her in line. Henry led them slowly toward the airline hostess standing at the gate scanning passengers' tickets. To anyone else, Regina Mills might seem calm but Emma always knew when the woman was lying.

Snatching the offered beverage, Regina sullenly shot daggers Emma's way and snapped back, "I'm fine," though she clearly wasn't. Brushing dark hair off to the side, observant brown eyes skittered around their vicinity, taking in the travelers crowding the gate, all of them awaiting to board a metal contraption that could crash into a ball of fire along the North American continent.

Regina wasn't necessarily afraid of dying. She had come close to death many times. She was afraid of falling to her death and having several minutes not being able to do anything about it. But the worse part of it was knowing in an event like that, Henry would die too. Feeling helpless she put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her, pulling one of his white earbuds out.

"You okay, Mom?"

Before she could answer, Emma remarked off-handedly, "She's freaking out," and earned a slack-jawed scowl before Regina turned front with, what she hoped was, a convincing smile for their son.

"I'm fine, Henry. No need to fuss over me."

"You should have seen Grandpa on his first flight! You know, Mom. It's okay to be nervous, but you really don't have to be. It's going to be great!"

"It's true, you know." Emma reassured in hushed tones once Henry turned around and took another few short steps forward. Regina shifted her head in Emma's direction and Emma was suddenly affected by Regina's scent, noticeable but not overpowering. It made a lasting impression. She also became increasingly aware that her own lips were close to Regina's cheek. Her mouth opened and was suddenly dry. Emma expelled a fleeting touch of breath that warmed Regina's skin. After staring at the outline of Regina's mouth, she lifted her gaze and found Regina studying her. Retreating, Emma took a deep breath, correcting her baffling behavior. "Um, you're doing way better than Gold did. The guy was a mess."

Regina's eyebrows drew slightly together and her brow hung a little more as her scrutiny hardened, searching Emma's face and regarding her gait. Emma altered her weight from one hip to the other suddenly feeling like a goldfish in a bowl. Meanwhile, her insides hummed with awareness at being the center of Regina's attention. Emma gave herself an inward pinch for liking it.

Desperate to put things back on track, she reached over and rudely stole back the water bottle that she had just given to the brunette. The cap made protesting snapping sounds as she twisted it open, and then she gulped down half the contents. The cool beverage soothed her parched throat but unfortunately did nothing to extinguish the flame that burgeoned low in her belly.

Taking one last swig, the water filling her cheeks to bursting, she held the liquid there and handed the bottle to Regina, who inspected it, seeing more than half the beverage drank.

When their eyes met, Emma was fairly confident she could carry on now. Still though she sent the last mouthful of water cascading down her throat in one last effort to douse the flickering fire of… what? Arousal?

 _Holy crap, Swan! No, no. Can't go there. It's Regina. She's Henry's mom. My baby mama. Wait, what? No! Besides, she and my parents go way back._

Emma nodded to the bottle purposely being provoking. "You can have the rest." That did it. Whatever Regina was thinking while studying her, that look was replaced by a derisive one.

"Your generosity _astounds_ me, Sheriff Swan." With that departing shot, Regina deemed the moment over and turned back around to follow Henry who had inched his way further away from them.

In frustration, Emma tilted her head back and shot a vexed look at the ceiling. She just wanted to get to her window seat, hunker down for the flight and hope to God that she could get these weird sensations, she felt a lot more recently, under control.

[X]

"Can I see your boarding pass, ma'am?" The long-legged, _Stepford Wife_ looking flight attendant requested as soon as Regina stepped onto the plane. Thoughts of Emma Swan's perplexing closeness in line doggedly niggled at the forefront of her mind.

 _Was that desire I saw in Emma's eyes? Inconceivable._

Emma was not attracted to women. There was Graham, Neal, Walsh and _Captain Caveman!_ Not a woman to mention. She was the prodigal daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, after all. There was a time when Regina had questioned the blonde's sexuality, but after years of getting to know her, Regina had concluded that Emma was a fully-fledged heterosexual.

 _Unlike herself,_ Regina thought and her mind called forth her own foray into experimentation and sexual discovery. She had learned a while after marriage that she enjoyed the private and intimate company of both men _and_ women. While she had missed sharing her bed with a woman, during the first curse, she had Graham _servicing_ her needs and there was not a woman in sight that she found appealing enough to catch her eye.

 _Except for one._ One woman that appeared at the curse's tail end. A woman she had met in the dark of night in one of the worst moments of her life: the first time Henry had been missing. She had never been more scared. The thought of her son lost or even dead sent her into the most nightmarish head-spin of her life.

Emma Swan changed everything the night she had returned Henry to Regina and made her intensely experience every feeling on the emotional spectrum _more_ than she had in the previous 28 years.

"Ma'am?"

Regina was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Emma had managed to somehow sneak around her. Those green eyes twinkled with humor and Emma joked, "Come on, Regina! You're holding up the line."

Regina looked at the flight attendant who explained that she let Emma go first because Emma had a window seat. With a grimace she handed over her boarding pass.

"Okay…6C. You have the aisle seat, Ms. Mills. Right down the middle and on the right."

Regina graciously nodded and tailed Emma to their row. Thankfully, it wasn't far from the door and Henry was aiding an attractive girl in her late teens, placing her bag in the overhead compartment. Sensing the young woman's mild flirtation, Regina watched as Henry gushed at her and she suddenly felt like climbing over Emma to put a stop to whatever was happening over there.

"Calm down, _Your Majesty_. It's only a _girl."_ Emma's quiet wisecracking drew her gaze and Regina immediately launched into mama-bear mode, needing to protect her cub.

"I don't think I like what's happening here," she hissed in a hushed manner.

The girl was about an inch shorter than Henry with red cascading hair, falling in wavy locks over her shoulder, much like it would in a shampoo commercial. She placed a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder in thanks and though it was probably an innocent move, Regina couldn't help that suspicion reared its ugly head. She realized her place in the moment when Henry was smiling and gesturing at her.

"And this is my other mom, Regina."

"Hi! I'm Gray."

"Gray?" Regina's gaze darted from the young woman to her son. The tips of his ears tinged red and he threw her a pleading look not to make a crack about his only other past girlfriend being named Violet. He knew her well. It had been waiting on the tip of her tongue to question his fancy with girls named after colors but she refrained and smiled at Gray.

"Pleasure." She thought she heard Emma utter "Good girl" but wasn't entirely sure.

"Do you need to put anything up top, Regina?" Even though the gesture to help Regina was small, she was still touched, much to her chagrin, by Emma's sentiment.

"No thank you. I'll just put my purse under the seat."

Emma nodded and slid across the row of three seats and opened the window shade to look out. Henry was supposed to slide in next as he was the middle seat passenger and she was puzzled when he didn't move. The way the airbus was designed there were three seats on either side of the plane with a narrow middle aisle. She followed Henry's eyes to Gray who sat in the aisle seat opposite and it became clear Henry wanted to sit next to her.

Her cheeks grew hot as she stared at the empty seat beside Emma and Henry gave her a little nudge. She wanted to strong-arm her progress and fight for the aisle seat all of a sudden. A six hour flight sharing an arm rest with Emma thrilled and panicked her.

As if knowing that she was being thought about Emma tilted her head eyeing Regina strangely. Glancing around her she read the situation for what it was and for a brief moment, she looked as trepidatious as Regina felt. An imploring look from her son, though, and the anxiousness disappeared.

"Come on, Regina. I don't bite." Emma then quietly muttered under her breath to herself, "Not unless you like that sort of thing."

Regina was already seated when she heard the murmur, and thankfully, she was the only one who had, causing her posture to stiffen. Staggered, she cast an evil eye at the blonde only to discover that Emma was completely plugged in to her phone and was staring out her window with fierce attention.

When the plane was fully boarded and passengers had sufficiently stowed their luggage and taken their seats, it did not take long at all for them to taxi out onto the runway and for the airplane personnel to give them information on the flight and what to do in case of an emergency. Regina had hung on their every word while Henry seemed to be paying closer attention to the attractive blonde up front showing them how to buckle their seat belt and Emma continued to listen to her playlist tuning everything out. Regina found the whole flight tutorial to be unsettling but she would be damned to let either of her travel companions know that.

The plane was in position and everything was quiet. Henry turned to Regina and covered her hand with his briefly. "Don't worry, Mom. You've got this." She grinned confidently back at him though confidence was the last thing she felt inside. In amazement, she watched her son smile and lean his head back and close his eyes, bopping to the music coming through his earphones. Swiveling to her head to the left, she witnessed Emma still gazing out the window and her hand tapping her thigh in musical rhythm. Regina had her own music on her phone but after switching the device on flight mode, she had slipped it back into her purse and didn't feel quite like moving to get it.

Suddenly, the plane roared to life beneath their seats, shaking with the power of the engines, moving them forward slowly at first and then gaining speed. Regina's fingers clutched the ends of her arm rest, the knuckles whitening. Henry had his eyes closed over a relaxed smile and when she looked at Emma, the woman was observing her and with a slightly upturned curve of the lips she worded silently to Regina, "Relax."

But the row's middle occupant couldn't relax. She had flown once on Maleficent's back in dragon form, terrorizing enemies, which seemed like centuries ago from the person she was now.

This felt very different from that. She was being piloted by someone she didn't know and she was sitting on a metal machine being held together by bolts and rivets. Hadn't she read about an airplane in the news recently where indoor panels started to rip apart while in the air? _Good God, get me off this thing!_ And there was no magic to weld everything back together if need be. No way to magically transport her and her family to safety.

In the midst of her terrifying worries, she felt her tensely gripping hand suddenly torn from the arm rest, which only momentarily added to her anxiety, and then she felt Emma lace their fingers tightly together, holding her in a fiercely reassuring grip. Staring down at their joined hands, Regina witnessed that she was still squeezing rather tightly but Emma just matched her strength, as if she was absorbing all Regina's doubt and replacing it with optimism, and it miraculously started working. Regina began to feel… not as distressed as a few minutes ago and she finally took a deep soothing breath. When she turned her head, she discovered Emma calmly facing forward and the hand that had effectively put Regina at ease, relaxed with hers but didn't let go. They continued to hold each other and Regina was relieved for she needed the great fortitude and courage that Emma was offering.

Because she was so engrossed in the feel of Emma's warm skin wrapped comfortably around hers, Regina did not even notice that their plane had left the ground and that it was elevating higher and increasing in speed. She also hadn't realized that her thumb absently, and gratefully, ran along the base of Emma's thumb until Emma returned the caress by skimming her thumb along the side of Regina's curled index finger in long mollifying strokes.

Half an hour went by while Emma and Regina still held hands and Emma was just getting used to it when Regina had abruptly pulled hers away, probably because Henry had awoken from his short slumber. The kid, like Emma could sleep anywhere; apparently even as the plane noisily shook, flying toward the sky and reaching its desired point of elevation.

"Cool. Did I miss drinks?"

"No." Emma chuckled at him and glanced at Regina who averted her gaze. Try as she might to not let on how affected she was by their secret hand-holding, the sudden rosiness of Regina's cheeks gave her away, and Emma couldn't help one side of her mouth from quirking up. "They'll be serving soon, I bet."

 _Regina Mills never blushed. But she should because she looks so cute doing it._

A long time after the stewardess had passed through the cabin with refreshments and Emma and Henry had enjoyed their Cokes, while Regina opted to have a tomato juice but then changed her order very quickly to a Bloody Mary, Regina and Henry had dozed off and Emma became a little unsettled. She had to use the bathroom. Normally she would have preferred riding in the aisle seat but because this was Regina's first flight she had been considerate enough to give the woman the aisle in case she felt fidgety. She had understood that the woman might feel a little jumpy being confined in a plane. Emma wanted to at least give Regina the option of moving around. How was Emma to know her hormonally pubescent son would take a fancy to a neighboring passenger?

When her knees would not stop bouncing she poked Regina in the upper arm but with no result.

"Regina," whispered Emma, using a few more fingers for a firmer shake.

"Emma, stop." The way in which Regina said that generated a small tremor in the blonde because while she begged Emma to stop, it didn't sound like Regina was bothered at all. As a matter of fact she had said it in a way that sounded… flirtatious almost.

"But Regina," Emma moved her lips closer to the sleeping woman's ear. "I have to pee."

The brunette, still barely awake turned her head suddenly and Emma became instantly conscious that their noses were nearly touching, a hair's breadth distance away. She did not know what possessed her but instead of backing away, Emma stayed exactly where she was and let her eyes roam over Regina's tender and slumbering expression. Dark soft eyelashes lightly fluttered a few times against natural beige silky skin. Denying herself the impulse to run the tip of her finger along Regina's lip scar, Emma watched full red lips part as the scent of warm breath exhaled against her mouth and she surprisingly found that she liked the smell of Regina's breath. How crazy was that? People spoke often about bad breath in commercials and joked about it in TV shows, but rarely did they talk about _good_ breath, and there wasn't even a hint of mint or anything to make Regina's so favorable. This was just Regina being Regina.

 _What would she do if I kissed her?_

Emma stiffened at the thought. She wanted to kiss Regina Mills.

 _This is bad. This is SO bad._

She dragged a ragged breath in and expelled it with greater force than she intended, as if every fiber in her subconscious being secretly wanted to wake Regina up. Emma watched in alarm as the lids opened and dream-laden brown eyes stared back at her.

Wrath was expected and distaste from Regina at their intimate proximity.

Even while recognition of the woman's identity dawned in the brunette's gaze, Emma found it odd that Regina's upturned lips greeted her instead, as if she fully expected Emma to be this close.

That smile sent a rush of heat through the blonde and in a daze she watched Regina sigh and stretch, like a lover sharing a pillow. "Hi."

Regina's voice was sleepy, a little raspy and it wrapped all around Emma like a warm blanket, engendering feelings of hope and longing, and Emma wished she could be greeted in this same way every day for the rest of her life.

"Hello."

As quickly as it happened, the moment started to dissipate and was replaced by Regina's blinking followed by a wide eyed stare. Her smile disappeared and she jerked her head back in surprise, noticing how close she and Emma had been. "Emma? What are you doing?"

Emma fumbled a little at the sudden shift from dreamy, sexy Regina to irate, suspicious Regina. "I… What? Nothing. I… You…"

Both women straightened in their seats and Regina scowled at her flight companion's stuttering. The newly awakened brunette wondered if her skin was as heated as the blush she tried to deny.

Regina had been dreaming. Dreaming about Emma as a matter of fact. They were laying on the floor by the hearth in her bedroom. They were in a rather indecent state of undress and Emma had just rolled on top of her. Good Heavens! The more she remembered of her dream, the more she bristled. To wake up finding Emma so close, momentarily, felt like her dream had come true and Regina was only too willing to pick up where they had left off. Then, reality had set in.

Rather coolly she dismissed Emma's staring and pegged her with a look of derision. "Can I help you with something, _Miss Swan?"_

Emma fortified herself against the frost and at the spat moniker. Knowing for sure that Regina used it purposely to piss her off, Emma snidely retorted. "I need to use the restroom, Regina. If you could empty my bladder for me, that would be great. Otherwise, you need to get off your sweet ass, and let me out."

Seeing that the blonde was satisfied to have rendered her speechless, Regina ignored the smug expression and turned to try and wake Henry.

"He sleeps like the dead," complained Regina, "A trait I assume he gets from you?"

"Will you just let me out before it's too late?"

"Don't you dare!"

"You know what? I think I can climb out."

"Are you insane?"

"No really. The seats in this cabin have six inches more leg room than in Economy. Look, I think I can get by."

Before Regina could argue Emma's asinine idea, the blonde was up and had carefully thrown a foot over Regina's lap, clutching the seat and apologizing to the passenger sat in front of Regina.

All Regina could do was helplessly ogle Emma Swan's rounded, tightly denim-clad bottom in front of her as she held her palms up afraid to touch any part of the woman trying to escape her seat.

Suddenly the plane dipped sharply in a gust of unexpected turbulence and Regina gasped as Emma was thrown onto her lap. Another jolt of the plane had her arms clutching around Emma's waist and desperately hugging her from behind as if Emma was some overgrown stuffed animal and Regina a frightened little girl.

The rough air-pocket had also awoken Henry who blinked the sleep from his eyes and then frowned at the sight of one mother sitting in the other's lap, both of them tandem-hugging.

"What are you guys doing?"

Emma, who was facing front while entirely taken by surprise, not only by the bumpy flight travel but also by the excitement of having Regina's solid thighs underneath her backside and her arms closed snugly around her, swiveled her head to her son and quipped without batting an eyelash, "Dancing the Austrian Waltz."

Henry blinked uncertainly and was just about to ask for clarification when Emma swatted his leg impatiently. "Move, so I can go to the bathroom."

Emma pried Regina's hands from around her middle and scooted out of the row.

As she started to move slowly toward the rear of the plane, she heard Gray's compliment. "I think it's adorable, Henry, that your mothers are so affectionate with each other. They sure make a cute couple."

Emma gasped to herself. She wasn't sure what she was surprised about more. That Henry or Regina didn't bother to correct the teenager girl's assumption or that she was disappointed to have missed seeing Regina's reaction to the insinuation that she and Emma were a couple. A _cute_ one even.


	3. Insecurity

**Chapter Summary:** Emma, Regina and Henry arrive in California and are taken to the camp where they will be staying for a few days.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Insecurity**

A Camp Shooting Star representative had been waiting at baggage claim when they had arrived, gathering a small group and escorting them with their collected luggage to a long, white shuttle van with the camp's colorful logo of a simple star, shooting upwards from the top of cartoon pine trees, painted on the side.

They were promised the ride would be a comfortably one, lasting 40 minutes to the camp. Country music played and a man was singing about his truck, his dog and a bottle of tequila.

Their driver's name was Bill, one of those types that no matter what the weather looked like outside, Bill wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a worn plain baseball hat on his chestnut colored hair. He was polite and pleasant as he took their bags.

The person who had met them at the gate was a slim happy-go-lucky woman in her mid to late 60's by the name of Moonbeam. Where Bill seemed quiet and reserved, Regina thought Moonbeam was a rather spritely type, very outgoing and cheerful. The woman hummed along with the radio and tilted her head from side to side to the music's rhythm. A few strands of her greying hair which looked to have been raven- colored in her youth escaped the loose bun on her head. Her eyes crinkled in a friendly manner, matching the wide spread of lips below a long, thin nose and hollowed cheeks. Despite her name, the tie-dye muumuu underneath a beige crocheted sweater vest and the plastic hanging banana earrings she wore in her ears, when Moonbeam spoke, she was articulate, sane and sharp as a whip. Within the last hour, the kindly woman proved to be a rather bohemian and fun character.

Emma had to nudge Regina with her foot so Regina would not voice her sarcastic retort when the woman introduced herself at the airport, spouting out bizarre sayings like, "I hope everyone brought shorts and t-shirts because the weather's been hotter than a goat's behind in a pepper patch lately". The quizzical glance Regina bestowed on the older woman had caused Emma to stifle a laugh and prop her duffel bag higher on her shoulder. Regina glanced around at her fellow campers and was no doubt feeling out of her element.

As the tiny bus turned onto another dirt road out in the middle of Mother Nature's green earth, Regina cast a curious glance among the vehicle's passengers. She, Henry and Emma were seated in the farthest bench seat in the back, which gave her freedom to study the others at will. In front of her was a family of three who were of Asian descent though she couldn't place which part of Asia they were tied to. They seemed to be friendly people who greeted them warmly. Regina looked at their son who was close to Henry's age. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a double breasted white and black striped shirt and a folded red bandana tied against his forehead. He looked like someone out of an 80s new wave rock band. Sitting in front of them was a family of four. A husband and a wife, each with a child on their lap; one little boy and one little girl.

Crossing her legs and soothing her palms along her black Ann Taylor slacks, Regina locked eyes with Emma who immediately dropped her gaze to Regina's thighs and looked away. Did they both recollect the feel of the back of Emma's thighs pressed into Regina's during their plane ride? Did Emma also remember how quickly Regina had gotten up when she had returned from the bathroom? Regina had all but shoved her son out of the way and stood nearly two rows away to give Emma ample room to maneuver back into her seat. Had Henry not been involved mid-conversation with Gray, Regina might have just forced her son in after Emma so that he could take the middle seat for the rest of the flight.

Her memory called forth everything. Every throbbing sensation at having Emma seated firmly in her lap and her arms around Emma's trim waist. The blonde hair that tickled her nose and then teased her with its fragrance. Regina would like to think her desperate grab for Emma had to do with the turbulence but perhaps it had to do with something else entirely. Regina took a steadying breath and closed her eyes against the onslaught of the usual insecurity. A deep-seated craving to be worthy of love.

It had been drummed into her since she was a little girl by her own mother to believe that _love was weakness._

" _Don't be a fool, Regina. Always remember that love is weakness. Stupid girl. Do not fall victim to something is silly as love."_

She had since learned that her mother was wrong. Love was the greatest gift. The love she had for her son and he for her was the most powerful force she had ever witnessed. Romantic love, though, was something she had had no such luck with and had decided to give up on it entirely. Finding a companion would never be in the cards for her. That love that Snow and David shared was unattainable to her. She probably didn't deserve it anyway after all the evil she had done in her life.

Still it would be nice to be loved with such devotion. Her head followed her eyes which roamed to the blonde sitting on the other side of Henry.

The memory of her hand in Emma's surfaced. It was a touching move and one that no one had ever done for Regina before. In a heartbeat, Emma could sense all her fears and acted immediately to reassure her and help her through it. That's what Emma did constantly for her, she realized. Whenever Regina built walls around herself, Emma would break them down. The louder Regina would yell for the world to leave her alone, the harder Emma would knock on her door, and just when Regina needed it the most.

It was terribly unfair that the one person she _might_ consider trying love again with was the one person she should leave the hell alone. The very last person she should get involved with. There were all sorts of complications surrounding Emma Swan.

As the woodlands started to clear into grassy pastures, the camp came into sight and Regina was relieved that they had finally reached their destination and according to the smiles blooming on the other passengers, they were as well.

"Welcome! Welcome everyone to Camp Shooting Star," Moonbeam joyfully exclaimed as the shuttle bus passed under a tall wooden sign with the camp name carved into it. "The time is now nearly 4:30 in the afternoon. Dinner will be served at 6 today to give everyone a chance to settle in and get refreshed. For the rest of the trip dinner is at 5 o'clock in the dining hall. Everybody out!"

They came to a halt and Moonbeam threw her door open with excitement and jumped down. While Bill walked around to unload roller bags and duffels, Moonbeam yanked the sliding door open and offered a steadying hand with a large grin for everyone departing. When Regina crouched low to avoid hitting her head, Moonbeam cautioned, "Oh careful there. We don't want you whacking your head. Wouldn't do for you and your family to start this trip with a nasty bump on your noggin." The woman's friendly show of teeth and a wink caught Regina by surprise.

"Thank you," was Regina's nonplussed reply. She felt the warm sunshine on her face and she spared a moment to turn upward and close her eyes against the brightness before paying her attention toward the van again.

"I hope you brought some comfortable shoes. Those high-heeled boots won't last long." Moonbeam nodded at Regina's footwear, amusement playing in her steel blue eyes and quirked up lips.

Emma, who was the last to get out after Henry, vocalized as she planted her flat-soled boots firmly on the ground. "Oh, you don't need to worry about her." The blonde's dimples flashed charmingly at Regina. "She's a pro at traipsing through the forest in high heels. I _still_ don't know how she does it."

Moonbeam gave the two women an assessing once over and then nodded slowly, pleasure infusing her demeanor. "You must be the Swan-Mills Family." Emma and Regina bestowed a hesitant look toward each other at the blending of their last names but before they could inquire, Moonbeam welcomed Henry enthusiastically. "Which makes you Henry," she hailed Henry with a hearty handshake. "Fantastic! Come with me. We have things all set up for everyone. Bill, I'll take these three to their cabin if you can take the others."

"Sure thing, Moonie. Folks, right this way."

"A folder with a schedule is in your cabins," Moonie shouted as the group began to separate with polite waves. "You should find all the information you need there. There are no TVs or Wi-Fi, but that's because we want ya to not forget why you're here in the first place. For quality family time!"

As Moonbeam led the three arrivals up a trail, she pointed and introduced important parts of camp.

"That's the main house over there where the Dining Hall is also. The lake is over there as you can plainly see. We have canoes, a few paddle boats and swimming is over that way along with a small stretch of beach if you'd like to lie out and work on your tan." The older lady gave Emma an encouraging appraisal, which made the blonde do a double take, and Regina snickered under her breath. "We have several cabins for families, all clean and comfortable. Ah, here we are. The Adirondack cabin. Aptly named for this beautiful hand crafted and sturdy Adirondack porch swing."

Regina was impressed with the workmanship and construction of the bench and thought it a nice place to sit and enjoy the spoils that nature had to offer. The location of the sun seemed to indicate that the front of the cabin was facing east and she became suddenly enthusiastic at the prospect of watching the sunrise tomorrow morning.

Moonbeam swung the door open and they all walked in to a living room with a futon against the side wall and a round dining table opposite with four chairs. Next to the table was a small kitchenette with a tiny rectangular sink, an electric kettle and a compact fridge beneath the counter. The cabin looked homey and the earthy, clean scent of wood was intoxicating.

"Everything should be in working order. If not let us know and we'll get Bill or one of the others to come out and check. It should all be in tip-top shape." Passing the kitchenette, the woman paused between two open doors. "This is the bathroom back here. Real simple. And this door is to the bedroom."

Emma and Regina took a peek inside the room and both frowned immediately at the single queen-size bed underneath the window between two small narrow tables. The one against the wall had an old fashioned bell alarm clock sitting on it and a small bedside lamp.

"Is that it?" Regina asked. She whirled around and found Moonbeam's inquisitive visage as if not quite understanding. Regina eyed Henry who was shuffling from one foot to the other in the living room. When Emma set her gaze upon him, his cheeks reddened and both mothers were sure that wasn't a good sign.

"That's all she wrote. We did our best to try and fit each family in their desired environment. One that would work for everybody." Moonbeam started walking away and Emma and Regina followed. "On the coffee table resides your information packet. Read it, study it, know it." She turned unexpectedly with a joking gleam and Regina and Emma bumped into each other nearly bumping into her. "I'm just kidding. This isn't college. We're about bringing families together. I know that most family camping trips you find online are crazy religious, but we're not like that here." She sent both Emma and Regina a sincere smile. "We do encourage self-reflection, meditation and we are spiritual but not to any one deity or denomination. We at Camp Shooting Star believe in _Equality_ and that _love_ should be cherished and celebrated for all. You let me know if you receive any kind of discrimination, though doubtful, from any guest or staff, and I'll start kicking a little _ass."_ Moonbeam leaned forward and held up a joking fist with a wink at Regina again.

It suddenly became apparent what the woman was implying and both mother's eyes widened and they started at the same time, "Oh! We…"

The kind woman pulled a tiny rainbow heart from beneath her bodice and held up a halting palm to them. "No need to say anything. I get ya,if ya know what I mean. There are all kinds of families on this hunk of rock two planets from the sun."

Thinking that the woman was going to hug her, Regina almost flinched and was relieved when she only felt Moonbeam's palm on her upper shoulder. She noticed a hand move to Emma's as well and then the woman pushed her and Emma together. Their sides collided and they were given an encouraging shake.

"I am so pleased to have you here." She turned then and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder in farewell. "Thank you for choosing Camp Shooting Star. I _know_ you won't be disappointed. Remember, trust, open communication and _love."_

The closing click of the door spurred both women out of the astonished funk they were in, and they instantly bombarded Henry when he aimed an innocent expression at them from the middle of the room.

"What did you _do?"_ Emma crossed her arms while the worry lines on Regina's brow cut a little deeper, silently relaying the same question.

"What?" Disquiet flit across their son's features and he turned to put his bag down on the futon.

"Where will Emma sleep, Henry?"

"Excuse me? I'm sleeping in a bed!"

"Not with _me_ , you're not."

"Why do _you_ get the bed?"

"Because…"

"Because why?" Emma inclined her head to the side in demand and when Regina opened her mouth Emma quickly asserted, "And don't say it's because you're a _queen._ I'm tired of that excuse."

"Excuse? It's _true!"_

Emma scrunched her face as if to say that reason was no longer valid. "You know… I've been thinking about that and you're royal by marriage, while I am royal by _birth._ I think that changes things a little now."

If a parade of tap-dancing iguanas had suddenly tripped into the room, Regina would not have worn a more surprised, agape expression. A choked sound was emitted from deep within her throat, a reaction generated by the sheer audacity of Emma's statement. Finally finding her words the brunette shook her astonishment off and threw out. "I beg to differ, Miss Swan."

"If you're not going to call me Emma, _Your Royal Highness_ will do."

Emma had absolutely no idea how monarchies and royal titles worked, nor did she really care. She just liked the incensed shade of red sported on Regina's face. Those brown eyes flashed and that cute forehead vein looked like it was going to pop. _Jesus, could a forehead vein be cute?_ Regina's was.

"Tell you what." Emma grabbed her duffel off the floor and strutted toward the bedroom, her stride proud and haughty. _"Princess_ _Emma_ will take the bed and you may ask _Prince Henry_ if he'll share his futon with you."

It was not lost on Emma that she should count herself lucky that Regina had no magic here because she would probably be dodging some fast-flying fireballs by now. She thought she heard her son grumble under his breath with a bad word and Regina failing to reprimand him proved how focused on Emma she really was. As a matter of fact, Emma could _feel_ the intense glare from Regina now piercing her in the back.

"Will you guys stop already? I'm not sharing my futon with anyone. It's small and not even that comfortable. You guys have a big bed in there." Henry reached for Regina's suitcase and grabbed her hand pulling her into the bedroom. He glanced around the room remarking how comfortable it was. He pulled an expandable luggage rack from beside the door and propped Regina's Samsonite on it. "This room is big enough for the both of you! I could have gotten a bigger cabin but then we wouldn't have had a bathroom with a shower in it." He gave Regina a meaningful look and Emma a pleading one. "These cabins are newer and there is only a few with full bathrooms. Otherwise you'd have to use the public bathhouse just down the way, and Mom, I knew you'd rather have privacy."

Regina gulped at this new piece of information. Emma exhaled a sigh and glanced at Regina. Henry was actually very considerate and Emma acknowledged that she also would rather have her own shower.

"I honestly didn't think this would be a problem. I mean you're both women."

That gained his mothers' full attention. "What is that supposed to mean?" Emma aimed him with an inquiring look and he blushed.

"I mean, girls don't seem to be so concerned with sleeping in the same bed. And you all have…" Henry paused and then gestured over their bodies, blushed and rolled his eyes that he even had to point this out to his mothers. "The same… _stuff."_ And without thought he nearly, nearly, cupped his hands in front of his chest. He averted his eyes and thrust his hands in his pockets. Somehow it should be wrong to even consider boobs and one's mothers in the same sentence. "Can you both please be adult about this?"

Regina was aghast to be having this conversation but Henry was right. They were acting rather juvenile and she felt suddenly ashamed. She looked at Emma who was eyeing her from head to toe warily. Suddenly needing to be the bigger person, Regina relented and placed her hands at her sides. "Fine. It is nice to have a full bathroom anyway, Henry. Thank you." She looked at the bed, which was rather big, and back to Emma. Clearing her throat she willed a calm and emotionless tone, bordering on friendly. "Emma, is there a side which you'd prefer?"

Emma licked her lips uneasily. They were going to do this. She and Regina were going to share a bed. "Um… I don't know. I usually sleep in the middle."

"As do I." A flatness with a tiny hint of impatience was evident in Regina's reply. "However if you _need_ to choose a side, which side would you favor?"

The blonde chewed her bottom lip and thought back to times when she had slept beside someone, and which side seemed naturally comfortable. "The left."

"Your left lying down or the left side looking at the bed?"

"Jesus, Regina. _That_ side!" Emma pointed to the left side of the bed as they looked at.

Regina was quiet for a moment. "Fine. You may have the _other_ side." Regina nodded to the right side of the bed and turned toward her suitcase.

An annoyed groan echoed off the walls and Emma threw her duffel bag on the side she hadn't chosen. "Fine!" As both women began to unpack, Henry's brows drew together in consternation and he swiveled on his heels, hands still in his pockets and escaped the tension in the room.

[X]

The Dining room was spacious with a long buffet style food table in front of the kitchen, where two casually dressed chefs in aprons kept busy keeping the diners happy and fed. Looking around the room, there were quite a few other families than the two they had arrived with. The Asian family that had sat in front of them in the shuttle van was also sat at their dinner table. They had introduced themselves as the Chins. First generation Chinese Americans Greg and Suzie Chin and their 14 year old son, Albert, who insisted on being called "Slash".

Emma could see that the boy was pushing boundaries and trying to discover who he was. The most amusing thing about Slash Chin was seeing Regina's reaction to him. She could tell that Regina was surprisingly intrigued by the teenager and the more she engaged him in polite conversation the more Emma fell for her.

Regina was trying and that was very appealing to Emma. She could also tell that while Slash might pretend to be disinterested in what was happening around him, he kept sneaking peeks at Regina, and Emma was sure that Slash might be developing a small crush on the dark haired beauty.

 _Join the club, kid!_

The company was refreshing and they had enjoyed hearing about how Greg and Suzie had met in college and how Albert, or Slash, was their miracle baby. Slash gave a good eye roll and grimace, like most embarrassed teens do. When Greg asked Regina and Emma how long they had been together, Emma felt inclined to be truthful, but when she opened her mouth she received a kick from underneath the table.

The Chins did not notice Henry kick his mother, just her protesting groan. Regina was aware however and had frowned at Henry, but then spoke slowly to cover up any confusion. "For a while now." She was rewarded with his approving smile and she buried herself in her dinner which was a plate of penne pasta and salad. She hadn't cared about some of the other food offered, though she spied the chicken nuggets and macaroni & cheese on both Emma's and Henry's plates. With a wry smile she gave a subtle shake of her head and thought, _like mother, like son_ and then _Emma still eats like a child._

Emma blinked at her and smiled at the Chins, nodding. "But it doesn't seem so long. Time sure flies."

"So how did you two meet," Suzie asked, sipping from her bottle of water. "I am in full support of the LGBT community by the way. We all are."

Regina was in disbelief that this conversation was happening, and felt a little strange to carry on this ruse. Lying was nothing new to her, of course, but pretending to be in a long term romantic relationship with Emma was entirely new to her and made her feel a little agitated. When it appeared that the Chins were studying her, she pumped her fist and said over-enthusiastically, "Yay!"

"How did we meet? That's a great story." Emma stalled by gulping half her drink down. Naughty mischief clouded her face and she caught Regina by surprise with a forkful of gooey, cheesy pasta halfway to her mouth with, "Regina tells the story best."

All eyes focused on the brunette, fork paused in front of her lips, who raised a perfectly curved eyebrow at the woman sat on the other side of their son at the round table.

"No really, Emma, you do just fine telling it."

"But you add just the right amount of romance to it, _babe."_ Emma watched Regina stop mid chew at that and damn if she wasn't having fun right now. She watched Regina press her napkin to her mouth, on a long drawn-in breath and once she swallowed, Regina surrendered and the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Alright. Let's see. To be honest, there is really not that much to tell. Emma fell madly, deeply and desperately in love with me from the first moment she saw me. Of course, I _barely_ noticed her at the time, though I did notice her stuttering and light drooling." Emma coughed a little, her throat burning as her soda accidentally went down the wrong way. Greg offered a helping hand by lightly slapping her back.

"You alright there, Emma?"

"Was her drooling the romantic part?" Slash screwed up his face in befuddlement.

"I did not drool. Geez."

Regina giggled. "She was always showing off trying to get me to notice her. Vying for my attention. It was…" she directed an outwardly sweet look at Emma, who read it for the patronization that it was and cooed, "so _cute."_

Gone unnoticed by everyone else, Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin and dropped it on her lap again in quiet indignation. Emma Swan may be a lot of things, but _cute,_ the way Regina described her, like she was a little 3 year old clapping her hands in excitement for just having made a _poopie_ in the toilet, was not one of them. Regina should be so glad that Emma had not tried to _woo_ her when they first met because, quite frankly, the woman would not have known what hit her. Emma took a look at Henry and saw her son rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand. He looked like he was pleading his mom to stop talking.

Emma glared at her and said to Slash. "Don't let her fool you. She was so into me, she practically stalked me all over town with baskets of apples."

"Apples?" Suzie's eyes darted between the two of them.

A dour twist of the lips and a hard stare at her plate and Emma knew Regina was irritated and it exhilarated her. _Let's do this._

" _Stalking_ is a strong word…" Regina rolled a cherry tomato with her fork back and forth on her plate.

"Stalking her with apples." Greg threw his head back and laughed clearly entertained by them. Perhaps laughter was better than being thought utterly ridiculous. "What will you tell us next? That the apples were infused with a love potion."

Regina snorted. "Hardly."

"No. No love potion." In spite of their conversation, Emma's eyes sparkled as she leveled her gaze at Regina. She popped a chicken nugget in her mouth and continued, "But if _anyone_ was trying to get anyone's attention, it was Regina trying to get mine. She even went as far as putting a parking boot on my car!" Emma clarified in Slash's direction. "You know… one of those wheel lock things? Just so I couldn't drive off. She called me to her office and when I went over there…" Emma stalled to make sure she caught Regina at an opportune moment. When she witnessed Regina stabbing at her pasta violently with her fork, she finished her sentence with a bang, "… Regina gave me a great big kiss!"

The sound of the utensil clattered loudly and all attention focused on Regina. Henry was the only one who warily peered at her.

"Regina! You made the first move! That was brave!"

Continuing to push food around on her plate, Regina pursed her lips and then softly uttered. "Brave. Yes. That's me."

Slash crossed his arms and in honor of this fledgling crush he was developing on Regina, he came to her defense. "So Regina did all the work."

"Huh?"

"What did you do?"

His parents laughed awkwardly and Slash just went on, especially after Regina gave him a little smile in appreciation, which made Emma… jealous? _Wait, what the hell!_

"That's okay, Slash. Emma's not exactly the grand romantic gesture type."

Emma murmured defiantly under her breath into her soda can, "Yeah, like stepping in front of murderous angry mobs and absorbing a swirling tornado of dark evil isn't romantic enough."

"What?" Greg inquired not having heard clearly.

"Nothing."

Emma waved him off and inserted a little truth in. "She taunted me night and day, but to be fair it was so confusing. One minute she needed me. The next minute she didn't want me. Talk about mixed signals!" She gave a genuine unblinking glance at Regina. "She knew all the right buttons to push."

Seconds passed as a hush fell over the table, though it felt like they were on the verge of something important. Finally Regina exasperatingly set her fork down and addressed Emma first and then the Chins.

"Taunting? You want to talk about taunting? Emma teased me mercilessly with her physique, parading around town in her fashionable skinny jeans and tank tops."

Bug eyed, Emma retorted after her initial shock, "What about you and your straining buttons and pencil skirts?"

"My… what?"

Emma turned to Greg and Suzie and continued without thinking. "She's got this navy blue skirt suit that she wears over this, I don't even know _what_ color it is, magenta? Dark rose? Anyway, that outfit is simplistic in a business sense but will knock you flat on your behind like an AK-47."

Jerking her head back in surprise with her mouth hanging open, Regina stared at Emma as if she suddenly had smoke coming out of her ears.

The Chins were perplexed and continued to watch Henry's moms look at each other intensely. There was definitely some powerful chemistry reacting between them and Suzie's face was the first to relax in delight. "Yeah. You two. It had to be love at first sight, huh?"

Both women looked at her and then both wordlessly opened and shut their mouths and they averted their eyes elsewhere. Henry who had been blushing the entire time finally spoke softly. "The night they met was a night like any other night in our sleepy small town, but then again it wasn't. There was change in the air. It was thick, palpable as winds of change often are. They met out on the front lawn of the house I live in now and as soon as their eyes met, they knew, irrevocably, that their lives would never be the same again. As much as they tried to fight it, and one another, they were meant to come together, to _be_ together, and to be such a vital and important part of my life and of each other's. It always amazes me how alike they are but yet different and how well they actually fit together. They do amazing things together." The table had grown quiet and they were hanging on every touching word from Henry's mouth, although only Emma and Regina were shocked to hear their son speak this way. "My moms were meant to meet." Henry lifted his can of soda and drank deeply as if to punctuate the end of his story."

Emma didn't know what possessed her to say it but she found the words dropping from her lips. "Regina _was_ really beautiful the night we met. I couldn't take my eyes off her and thought she was way out of my league."

Regina lifted a quizzical gaze at Emma as if searching for the truth in that statement. When Emma turned away in slight embarrassment Regina cleared her throat. "Emma's being silly however. If anyone feels insecure about not being good enough, it's me." The words were out and said in a light unimportant tone because Regina did not want to go into a long discussion about lacks of self-confidence or worth. It was out of character for her to be talking like this at all. But she could not have Emma thinking that she wasn't good enough. Emma Swan deserved everything.

When she inclined her head, she saw the blonde studying her. Those green eyes examined Regina's face so intently that Regina rushed the next few bites off her plate to finish it.

"That is such a sweet story. And it _is_ very romantic, especially the way Henry tells it." Suzie looked at Henry. "You should be a writer, Henry."

He gave his mothers a secret smile and answered. "I'm working on it."

[X]

After dinner, Moonbeam had concluded the evening with a small welcoming introduction for all the families. She had spoken about what the camp hoped to achieve which was to celebrate family, a unity that should be strong and unbreakable, and to create lasting memories between parents and their children. When the kindly camp director's eyes had met Regina's, she winked at her again and Regina had shaken her bemused head from side to side in return.

Stretching her legs out in front of her now at their cabin, Regina sat back on the porch swing and stared out at the calmness in front of her. There were so many stars in the sky. She rarely took the time to notice the stars back in Storybrooke. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to just reflect and feel.

A half suppressed chuckle escaped while she examined her folded hands. Emma had felt that she hadn't been good enough for Regina? What a load of crap! If anything, after all that Regina had put Emma and her family through, it was Regina who felt that she was undeserving. Grinding her molars she mulled over her past actions.

She had not had to hold a grudge against Snow as a child. A child, who as an adult, had shown Regina mercy and had given her a chance to change. All the excessive killing she had done, all the hearts she'd taken was an act of choice. Regina's choice alone.

An agonized whimper transformed into a tired groan while she chastised herself immediately. Everything she had done, could not have been thwarted. No matter how remorseful she felt, the truth of it all was that everything she did gave her Henry. And she would _never_ regret that.

It also gave her Emma. Everything happens for a reason. She's heard that said often enough. If not in books and television, then certainly from Snow White, who ironically she would keep her secret affection for Emma from. Regina thought that if she hadn't had met Snow all those years ago, hadn't tried to kill her, Snow never would have run away. Snow never would have met Prince Charming and never had Emma. And If Regina hadn't have enacted the curse, Emma would have never been put into the magic wardrobe, never have come to this world, and certainly never would have had Henry.

Her fingertips skated across her forehead quickly as she scratched herself, smoothing the frown lines away. No point in dwelling on all of that.

 _What happens now though?_

She couldn't deny it any longer and it was easy to admit in the quiet dark of night. She was attracted to Emma. No, not just attracted. Regina was powerfully drawn to her like no one before. Even Robin had not made her feel things so strongly. It wasn't his fault. Tinkerbell had told her that he was her soulmate and Regina had used that as an excuse to be with him. She had settled for him, not really making the choice but allowing the choice to be made for her. If pixie magic deemed it so, who was she to argue with that? She had felt no real connection or feelings for him before she saw his tattoo. She was gladdened to have love dropped in her lap. He was there, he was a guarantee, and it was easy.

With Emma though, it felt so much like they were kindred spirits connected deeply to one another. However, nothing was ever easy with the woman.

 _Do you think it was a coincidence that I just happened to adopt the savior's son?_

Out of all the babies in the world, she adopted the one that would bring Emma to her doorstep.

Her head had spun at the dinner table when Henry had said that she and Emma were meant to be together. For a moment, it was as if no greater truth could be revealed. The night their eyes had fallen upon each other, when Emma had brought Henry home, Regina _had_ felt that her life would never be the same again. She had never uttered that to Henry before. How did he know?

The pad of her index finger ran down her lips and then she pinched her chin in thought. Her mind was whirling with the sudden grasp of her feelings that she hadn't heard the front door open.

"Nice night, huh?" Emma closed the door behind her and handed Regina a cup of something hot. "Green tea with honey and lemon."

"Did Henry tell you this was my go-to drink before bedtime?"

"Hey, I know stuff." A dubious fixed stare from the brooding dark haired woman pulled the truth from Emma and she chuckled and admitted, "Fine. He may have mentioned it before. Thus, making me try it for myself and concluding that I actually like it. Now it's _my_ go-to drink before bedtime."

"What? A fearless hero like you? I thought your drink would be whiskey, straight up and in a dirty glass."

They both snorted into laughter and Emma joked, "You obviously have me mixed up with Wild Bill Hickok or something."

"He was a lawman too, was he not?"

"He was." The deep smiling dent in Emma's cheek and the dazzling light of her eyes felt like a hand reaching in and squeezing Regina's heart. Why couldn't things be simpler? "Though Wild Bill didn't have my driving skills."

"That may be a blessing." Accompanying her teasing, Regina wasn't aware that she was enchanting the other bench's occupant with the coy flutter of her eyelashes, the way her head tilted as she spoke and the challenge in her eyes while bantering.

"And of course," Emma went on, "…none of my calm under pressure while hanging from a suspended rope bridge."

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Or…" Emma caught Regina's gaze as she said the words slowly and meaningfully. "… look as _fashionable_ as I do in a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top."

That was answered by sudden silence and Regina searched Emma's face and when she saw the question there, she looked away. She took a moment to try and calm her nervously trembling insides and elected to focus on levity. "That's okay. In Hickok's defense, you probably couldn't pull off his handlebar mustache."

Thankfully Emma accepted that hedging comment and they sipped their tea amiably in peace, outwardly showing calm while just below the surface there was a tempestuous storm of emotions and questions that neither knew what to do with. They just sensed that the longer they avoided talking about what was happening between them the wilder things became.

"You're more than good enough." In awe, Regina whipped her head up at the bombshell that Emma just plainly dropped, and she wondered if through the walls of their cabin, the woman had picked up on her brainwaves and personal thoughts. She moved to say something but words were lost completely to her, which didn't happen often. As if picking up on that too, Emma continued in a consoling manner, "You don't need to say anything. I just thought you should know that you are _worthy."_

Out of all the things to say, Emma had gone and said exactly the right thing. It was like a much needed reinforcement. It was as if Regina had been falling or had been in danger of collapsing, and Emma Swan swooped in with all the right tools to help fortify her and keep her standing tall. Never had she had a friend who did this for her. The only other person who came close was her father, and her son of course.

She gulped and looked into her mug. The liquid's smoky heat billowed upwards in thin white ribbons. "Emma, my past…"

"Is in the past, Regina. It's over. We did the whole fighting darkness, on both our parts, and we fought the Evil Queen and won. It's time to just let it all go."

"I've accepted who I am."

"Good. Now accept that you still have life to live. A future to look forward to. You've been honest and _good._ I see you fighting every day, facing your past, and it made you who you are. I like that person. You should too. There's more to you than that. Other parts to you that are pretty amazing and worthy of a future."

Regina's mouth twisted into a grin under her furrowed brow. " _Other_ parts of me?"

"Sure. The honey-lemon-green-tea drinking part of you." Emma raised her mug for good measure enjoying the simper from Regina's lips. "The part of you that DVRs _Keeping up with the Kardashians._ You didn't think I knew that, did you?"

"I love Henry, but he's giving away all my secrets."

"For the record, I think it's hilarious that the _former_ Evil Queen finds Kris Jenner a little scary."

"She's a little crazy."

"The woman who tries to pretend she's too grown up for chocolate." Emma pulled a _Twix_ bar from her zip hoodie pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Regina followed the golden wrapped chocolate bar as Emma waved it enticingly in front of her face. She ran her tongue over her lips in hunger as Emma tempted her in a sing-songy voice and then began to unwrap it.

" _Chocolate, caramel and cookie Heaven…"_ With her teeth she nipped one thin bar out and offered the second one in the wrapper to Regina. "I bought it at the airport." The blonde sucked chocolate off her finger and watched Regina bite into hers and the satisfied hum the older woman made almost caused Emma to purr in delight, knowing she was responsible for bringing it on.

"Let me think." Between chews, Emma considered all the wonderful things she had learned about Regina. How much she loved Henry. What a great mother she actually was. How fiercely loyal she could be with the people she loved. She remembered something and the tickle it gave her stomach made her chortle. "The part of you that loves shuffling about and singing to _Credence Clearwater Revival."_

Astounded, Regina sputtered, "How do you know…"

"One of our dinners with Henry. I came by really early and heard it blasting loudly through the front door. I went around back and caught you cooking and singing _I Put a Spell on You_ into your wooden spoon."

"What?"

The horrified look on Regina's face had Emma laughing. "Oh yeah. It was like you _did_ put a spell on me! I was entranced. I stayed hidden and watched you grab the dish towel and whip it around…" Emma mimicked the movement like she was lassoing a rope and shimmied the best she could while sitting with a cup of tea in a porch swing. "And here I thought you couldn't _dance!"_

Regina couldn't help but guffaw, clearly remembering the day with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "If you call _jerking_ around a little _offbeat_ dancing! How long were you out there watching me?"

"All the way through your rendition of _Proud Mary_."

"You were _late_! I remember because I was upset my sauce was getting cold. You were _not_ early."

"No, I was. Your charming dance routine completely threw me for a loop. I went back to my bug and just sat there with a huge grin on my face." Emma remembered and brought her mug to her lips and then said with a silly snort at herself and a sheepish head tilt, "And then I fell asleep."

"Of course you did."

"But that was the absolute best Chicken Korma that I had ever eaten." Emma tilted her eyes upward. "Probably the _only_ Chicken Korma I had ever eaten."

A beat passed and Regina huffed in embarrassment. "I can't believe you saw that."

"Saw that you're actually _human?_ That you feel things and like things the same way the rest of us do?"

But Regina wasn't like the rest of them. She had known what it was like to fall completely into darkness; to have all the warmth and cheer sucked out and left only with bitterness, anger and hatred. How many lives had she ruined? How many hearts had she crushed? She had come to terms with it. She had accepted it; that's what being separated from the Evil Queen had taught her; to accept that side of herself. True, she could not atone for every bad deed. But should she be _allowed_ to be happy? Did she truly deserve it?

"Yes."

Puzzled, Regina questioned, "Yes, what?"

"Yes. You deserve to be happy."

"I-… Did you… Did I ask that out loud?" Regina watched confusion pass along Emma's face.

Stumped, Emma replied with, "What? Ask what?" Dismissing the brunette's bewildering reaction, Emma took a quick sip and plowed on, "I'm _telling_ you that you deserve to be happy. Stop thinking about all the shitty things you've done. Think about all the awesome things you're _going_ to do like…" Her face brightened and Emma set her cup on her knee as she turned toward Regina. "Like give Henry's next girlfriend the _evil eye_. Kind of like you did with Gray on the plane."

"She was too old for him."

"Or how you're going to help my parents move from that little loft you _gave_ my mother into a new house."

"They're moving?" Surprise kept her from drinking and Regina swatted at a tiny fly close to her ear.

"No, but they're bound to. I know they want more kids and they'll be living on top of each other in that place soon."

As the night went on and their mugs emptied, Emma chewed the side of her cheek. "Are you… erm… ready for bed?"

Regina thought she had hid the alarm well, but Emma could pick up on these things from her. "Regina, why don't I head in first? You can come in when you're ready, but no worries. Once my head hits the pillow, I am out! _And_ I'm also a heavy sleeper. You're right. Maybe Henry does get that from me."

Emma was lying, Regina suspected, but it didn't hurt to let the woman get a head start. It was even a sweet gesture that she tried to put Regina at ease. Suddenly, she hoped this wasn't going to be awkward, and as an afterthought, she became a little excited, querying what Emma Swan wore to bed. "I think that's a great idea. You go on ahead. I'll be in shortly."

"Okay. Um… Night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

It was getting late and Regina was rather exhausted. Her day had been anxiety packed, experiencing her first plane ride, being in the world without her magic, and becoming acquainted with complete strangers. Regina waited twenty minutes and stepped inside to find Henry fast asleep under the covers on the expanded futon. He was right. There wasn't much room on there.

She pulled the white music earbuds out of and set everything on the coffee table. As she did at her house in Storybrooke, she did a quick walkthrough, locking up and extinguishing lights, though she left the bathroom one on and a crack in the doorway just in case, and proceeded to her bedroom, the one she was sharing with Emma. Hand on the door knob, she took one last deep breath and entered the dimly lit room. Only the lamp on her side was turned on and Emma was facing the wall away from her. The younger woman, with blonde tufts of hair peeking out between the covers and the pillow, appeared to be sound asleep.

Another fifteen minutes later, Regina had changed into a pair of baby blue cotton pajamas, a button up short-sleeve shirt and shorts. Had she known she would be sharing a bed with Emma she might have opted to pack long sleeves and pants. She stood at the side of the bed, teeth brushed and her face scrubbed clean of all make-up. Emma had never seen her without make-up before. Even in Neverland, Regina had her magic to keep her looking fresh and put together.

Lifting the covers she saw the back of a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top. _Sweet Jesus, of course it's a tank top! Thank goodness all I can see is the back top half or else I'd not get any sleep tonight._

Regina lowered ever so carefully and slipped under the sheets as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Staying on her side away from Emma, her arm curved under her pillow, Regina hoped that the old adage _out of sight, out of mind_ would ring true tonight.

One long inhale and she knew that was impossible. Emma must have applied lotion to her person and Regina wanted not to think of where she had applied it and how, but there was a citrus scent, both fresh and a little sporty, that assailed her nostrils. When she felt Emma move only a fraction of an inch causing the bed to jostle lightly, Regina sucked her lips in between her teeth and held her breath. When all had steadied out again she gulped a little nervously and turned the light off. The dark surrounded her and she silently prayed for a break from her usual dreams of Emma Swan, but if one were to happen, she begged that she didn't talk in her sleep.


	4. Illness

**Chapter Summary:** Where do we find Regina and Emma the morning after sharing a bed for the first time? Read and find out.

 **A/N:** Hi all! I hope you are enjoying this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it. Just a reminder that it iwas inspired by Swan Queen Week, August 2016. I compiled all the days together to make one big fic instead of individual one-shots. This would have been Day 4, Illness.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Illness**

Early morning light filtered in through the window. Under the covers, Emma took a deep breath and the scent of apples invaded her consciousness. Moving a little closer to the sweet and welcoming fragrance, something similar to wayward tips of hair tickled her nose. Her arms were brimming with a lushness, rich and full, and the apple essence was making her hungry but not for food. She'd noticed that scent before, and it had always been alluring, triggering fantasies of the dark haired woman she associated it with. _Regina._

Regina's shampoo smelled of apples. Regina had lotion that smelled of apples. And even though Emma now loved the scent of apples herself, wholly because of Regina, she thought the woman did take the _apple thing_ to a ridiculous level. A ridiculously sexy level.

Out of instinct, she grabbed more securely whatever she was holding, whatever was enveloped in her arms. The shapeliness of it was soft and warm. She moved her legs enjoying the feel of smooth cotton and silky skin. It felt wonderful, whatever it was, and when she scooted in even closer, possessing more of it, she felt her hand tugged and tucked against a swelled, cotton covered mound. This felt familiar. Emma had done this before.

With her lips spreading, her body seemed to shift on autopilot and she brushed the lower part of herself against firm rounded curves. She heard indistinct moaning and she couldn't tell whether it was coming from her or what, but when Emma massaged the orb in her palm and felt a pencil eraser shaped knot form, her eyes fly open and she found herself flush against Regina's back, spooning her.

"Oh fuck," her mouth silently worded, and she tried to carefully pull her hand away but Regina kept it captive, squeezing it against herself and urging Emma to continue her intimate fondling. It was with an inward groan that Emma surrendered in a moment of weakness and dragged her thumb back and forth, only once, over the hardened nipple. Immediately, liquid fire raced to her core when Regina moaned in ecstatic approval and brushed her backside against Emma's front. The sensation of their thighs rubbing together had tiny pin-pricks of light forming on the insides of Emma's tightly shut eyelids.

 _Jesus Christ, Regina. Don't do this to me. Please!_

Why couldn't this have been the other way around? Why couldn't it have been Regina cuddling a sleeping Emma and her hand plumping Emma's breast? Emma nearly gasped at the thought though. God, what would it feel like to have Regina touch her in such a way? She wasn't sure she could last. She might have turned and rolled Regina onto her back by now and taken liberties that neither of them were ready for.

In her slumberous state, Regina pumped her backside into Emma again and Emma's libido went haywire. Regina took a quick intake of breath, dug her cheek into her pillow and in a sexy voice demanded as she squished Emma's hand against her, "More."

Emma couldn't help the frustrated grunt that escaped her lips. _No fucking fair._

"R-Regina…" It came out as a strangled whisper and Emma lifted her head to study the profile of the woman in her arms. The first thing she noticed was how incomparably beautiful Regina Mills was. She had never seen the woman sleeping up close like this before and the knowledge of it did very little to calm the desire that thundered through her. Her olive complexion was devoid of make-up and those lips, that were usually enticingly plump, were now a little thin while natural. This was Regina Mills in her purest form. Flaws and all, and a hypnotized Emma found the whole package irresistible.

Emma attempted to clear her throat again and call out but before she could, Regina backed into her again but this time the action was more pronounced, more urgent, and Regina's morning raspy voice took on a husky quality that oozed arousal. "Emma, _please…"_

Now a full-fledged whimper whinnied from Emma and her body betrayed her as her pelvis nudged Regina's behind. "Yes, Emma."

 _Holy Hell! Is she awake? That's twice she's said my name now. Does she know what's going on? Is she dreaming?_ Emma gulped as she placed the softest of kisses at Regina's temple. _Does she know what she's doing to me?_

"R-R-Regina?"

Emma's body was so tightly twisted with lust that if Regina bucked against her one more time, she thought she might snap. She had to wake her up. Anything, any reaction Regina had as a result of this would be better than this aching sexual energy that was flowing through her with no outlet for a release. She didn't care if Regina would be angry. Emma just wanted Regina to stop turning her the hell on!

She made a move to wake Regina again but found Regina's eyelids flutter as if gaining consciousness already.

 _Oh shit. She's waking up. What do I do?_

Regina stirred and Emma dropped her head back on the pillow and took the coward's way out. She pretended to be asleep. She prayed that Regina woke up soon and that there would be an end to this sensual torture. Her hand was still cupping Regina through her pajama top, where Regina's had trapped it, and damn if she couldn't resist testing the delicious weight of her one last time.

Mere seconds later, Emma heard her bed partner awaken with a long draw of breath and a tiny stretch which only pushed herself harder against Emma everywhere. For good measure Emma lightly snored, driving home the façade that she was actually sleeping. She knew the moment Regina came to, fully understanding their predicament, because she felt her hand released promptly and she sensed Regina's head swivel backwards to discover Emma spooning her. She felt the loss at not being able to see Regina's reaction and she mentally protested the attempt Regina made to try and separate their bodies. Dammit, now Emma wasn't ready for them to be apart.

With a groan, she clutched at Regina tighter and fought back a smile at Regina's gasp.

"E-Em…" When Regina lightly pulled at her arms the blonde responded by enveloping her in and sniffing her hair, nuzzling the back of her neck. Why not? Emma thought a little payback might be in order.

"E-Emma?"

"Mmm… R'gina." Emma faintly moaned. She was supposed to be asleep.

If Emma were able to see Regina she would see that the newly awakened brunette was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, not immune to the swirling passion that licked through her body at their close proximity.

The mischief eased Emma's arousal only a little bit and as much as it pained her nearly unraveling control, the blonde threw her leg over Regina's thigh and felt her go completely stiff.

Because Regina was facing away she didn't see the beginnings of Emma's smirk when Emma pressed herself just a tiny bit into Regina's shapely rear and whimpered, "Yes, baby. Right there."

With lightning speed, Regina leapt out of bed as if scorched. The lower half of her throbbed achingly and her body ignored the impulse to stay in bed and see what other sounds she could emit from the sleeping woman. She stood staring down at Emma, her brows knitted together as Emma pretended to slowly come to.

Extending her legs, Emma kicked the top covers off giving Regina an eyeful and slowly sat up knowing her skimpy PJs did little to hide her excited flesh.

"What? What happened?" Forcing herself to glance around the room, the woman still in bed convincingly wiped the sleep from her eyes and settled on Regina, whose sight had left no part of the blonde's pink tank top clad torso untouched. Biting back a wicked grin, Emma knew that her own budding nipples were clearly noticeable and the longer Regina's eyes lingered, the tighter they became.

 _Holy crap! Even with just her EYES she can touch me and drive me crazy!_

"Was there an earthquake or something?" When no answer came, Emma squinted at Regina while a healthy warm flush came over the woman standing by the side of the bed with arms crossed protectively over her own aroused state, Emma's tone softened. "Regina?"

"An earthquake…" Regina quietly murmured the words as if she were trying to remember what they actually meant. Emma swallowed her girlish giggle and truthfully she had not been so enthralled to create such a reaction in someone else. Somehow throwing Regina Mills off her game was a thrilling reward and as far as earthquakes went, Emma was sure that the tremor Regina caused to roll within _her_ would clock really high on any Richter scale.

"Yeah. This _is_ California."

"Um…"

Regina shuffled her feet and Emma noticed that her toes were painted a deep strawberry red. She'd known the woman for nearly half a decade and she'd never seen the woman's bare feet.

From there her eyes traveled up clean-shaven calves and thighs and for a brief moment as she reached the front of Regina's shorts, Emma wondered casually where else the mayor groomed.

 _Whoa, Swan, sheesh!_

She allowed her investigation to travel back to Regina's cute feet. They were perfectly shaped, delicate and… mouthwatering? Emma winced in astonishment as she unearthed a sudden longing to suck on Regina's toes. Frankly, she wanted to smack herself. She had never had an impulse to play with anyone's feet before but she wanted to worship Regina's.

 _That's it. I'm certifiably insane._

When she snapped her attention upwards, a surprised and turning quickly suspicious glower greeted her. "Were you _ogling_ me, Miss Sw-… Emma?"

Emma paused. If she admitted the truth, she was sure Regina would order Henry to switch sleeping places, and though Emma wasn't certain what fun activities this trip had in store, sleeping beside Regina had become a new interesting experience. She couldn't say why, but she felt giddy and fascinated. She was already eager about what the next night would bring.

"Of course not, Regina. I was just thinking that I've never seen your feet before. I like the color by the way."

Regina wiggled her toes inspecting them, trying to see them through Emma's eyes. "This trip will, no doubt, be a first time for a lot of things." Regina inwardly flinched at the reminder of Emma's overly affectionate palm kneading her breast and the sensation of Emma's inner thigh skimming across her leg. The brunette felt her loins pulse hotly at the memory and she recoiled into herself much like a snake, her brow furrowing as well as if every part of her was pulled gravitationally toward the middle of her body.

"What time is it?" The old fashioned clock read 5 o'clock in the morning and Emma whined her displeasure. "We don't have to be up for another hour and a half!" The blonde scooted over, patting the mattress beside her. "Come back to bed."

"No!" That outburst was a little unwarranted and she immediately tried to calm herself, though Regina knew getting back in next to Emma while in her currently aroused state was not an option. "No thanks. I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm up." She shot a friendly close-lipped smile at the blonde, hoping Emma's super power was still sleeping.

"But no one else is, I bet. What are you going to do, Regina?"

"I think I'll start with a shower and then indulge in a morning coffee."

"Okay, I'll join you." Emma threw the sheets back and stood before Regina in her meagre PJ outfit, and then laughed at herself as she held up her hands and tilted her head to suddenly correct herself. "I meant that I'll join you for _coffee,_ not the shower." She ended that with an awkward burst of laughter but it was too late. Regina's eyes goggled at the idea of them naked in the shower together and her jaw worked in a dumbstruck manner. Emma could not combat her impish demeanor from slipping into place just to experiment how far she could push Regina. "Besides, have you seen the shower? It's tiny. There's not enough room for us to do much in there anyway." She had said it innocently enough as in moving around and washing of course, observing the shower's small size but when Regina's face paled for a moment and then turned bright red, Emma knew the brunette's thoughts were not innocent at all.

The older woman composed herself regally with an upturned chin and let her hands drop proudly to her sides and Emma again took in how prim and proper Regina looked. Even though she had slept in the baby blue cotton pajamas they still looked _pressed_ and the shirt tail was tucked in to the shorts. It was an adorable look on her and Emma bet that Regina ironed her pajamas too, or used magic, whatever.

"Emma," Her tone was clipped but at least she had not used _Miss Swan._ "There is no need to join me. I insist that you sleep a little while longer and get your rest." Not being able to keep sarcasm away for long, Regina added with a smirk, "You need the beauty sleep a lot more than I do." Leaving no room for argument, Regina turned her hack to Emma, dug into her dark grey suitcase for the necessary items and then with their burden cradled in her arms, she opened the door quickly and stepped from the room.

"Beauty sleep, my ass," Emma said to the door when she was alone. She collapsed onto the bed, the bedsprings protesting in soft creaking sounds, and she stared up at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah. She's attracted to me."

[X]

"What do you mean you're not feeling well? What's the matter, Henry?"

Concerned that her son had a hand over his stomach, wearing a pinched expression on his face, Regina placed the inside of her wrist over his forehead and her eyes skittered along his hairline. She palmed his cheeks, staring into his eyes in thorough examination. "You feel alright." She pivoted to Emma who was standing close by. "I didn't think to pack a thermometer. Doesn't he feel alright to you?"

Emma stepped forward and with a curled finger against his chin, turned his head to her. She placed the back of her assessing hand on his head, replacing Regina's wrist. "He seems okay. No fever."

"Moms," Henry explained sounding slightly embarrassed. "It's not my head. It's my stomach. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"The kid just has a stomach ache, Regina, he'll be fine."

"But what if it's the stomach flu?" Regina's inquiry was laced with worry and she chastised herself, a little edgy not readily having magic available to her. She inwardly demanded that she keep calm. She had raised Henry without magic. Just because she'd grown accustomed to having it back in recent times did not mean it erased the 28 years she got on without it, or most of it anyway. Exuding calm, she rubbed a soothing hand along her son's shoulder. "I'm sure you will be fine, but do you think we should check his temperature with the nurse?"

"Mom, I'm okay. We have 7up in the fridge and our own toilet. I'll be fine. I just have to miss out on the Family Meditation Exercise thing."

"Maybe we should _all_ miss out on Family Meditation." This came from a joking Emma who kicked the toe of her boot on the wooden floor, but also shot Regina a hopeful look.

Truthfully, Regina did not much feel like participating in this family exercise either. She wasn't the meditative sort. Who had time to meditate when you were conquering realms, running a town and fighting monsters and evil villains?

"No!"

Both moms fixed Henry with disappointment.

"You both have to attend this thing. If you don't, I'll have _two mother hens_ hovering over me and I don't like it when you hover."

"Who hovers?" Regina asked crossing her arms in puzzlement.

"Mother _hen?"_ Emma mirrored Regina's stance with a more offended look on her face.

"Oh my _God_ , Moms. You guys should go have fun. We're paying for it. Besides, you don't want to just sit here and watch me run back and forth to the bathroom do you?" When Henry saw Regina only blink under a crinkled brow, he rolled his eyes and said, "No. You don't."

Contemplatively, Regina's eyes darted from Henry to Emma and back. What seemed the least preferable? Babysitting a sick Henry, who clearly argued he could take care of himself, or sitting in a group full of strangers trying to channel her inner _chi_.

"Come on, Regina, let's do this. Who knows? It could be a worthwhile experience. I don't get to sit on my ass often and do nothing for an hour. It could be fun."

The lift of a carefree shoulder from Emma nearly made Regina smile. All through breakfast Regina had expected to feel awkward after their early morning together but she oddly hadn't. Emma apparently had followed her suggestion and fallen back asleep. After her shower she had felt refreshed, calm and ready to tackle her feelings and she had done so with a steaming hot cup of black coffee.

As she had sat on the front porch swing, the camp had slowly begun to awaken and she found herself dispensing greeting nods with families passing on their way to the lake for a morning swim or to the bathhouse. Again, she had been very grateful Henry had managed to get a private shower.

Her decision about Emma cuddling her this morning was to leave it alone and not mention it unless Emma did. It seemed the easiest. Perhaps she could wedge one of her pillows between them tonight. If she were honest with herself, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling to wake up beside Henry's other mother. Regina had slept better than she could ever remember sleeping, and being held by Emma Swan, no less!

"Alright. What are we supposed to wear?"

"Something comfortable." Emma answered and perused Regina's form in her sleeveless thin, mint green, button-up blouse, tucked into brown belted, khaki Capri pants and thin, brown, leather strap sandals.

"Which maybe rules out your regular everyday uniform, Emma." Regina engaged Emma in a smile and gestured to her outfit. "Exactly how many pairs of skinny jeans do you own? And I swear, you must have _ten_ different motorcycle style, leather jackets."

"Counting, are we?"

Emma openly flirted back and Regina made a quick glance at Henry who hadn't noticed anything amiss.

"It's hard not to notice. For the record the red one has always been my favorite." When Emma tilted her head in question, Regina tacked on quickly, "The original. The one I met you in."

A light changed in Emma eyes. It softened for a moment and then it darkened. Oh gosh, did it darken. And not in a menacing way but in a way that ceased Regina's breath shortly and forced her eyes to Henry who just smiled at her.

"You should wear sneakers, Mom." He turned to Emma. "Believe it or not, she owns a pair. As well as jeans and some exercise clothes, which she brought with her."

"Oh really? Wow this trip just keeps getting more informative _."_

Trading in her casual clothes for a magenta tank top which was tight at the top but flared just a little at the hips, and a comfortable pair of black stretchy yoga pants, Regina had to contain herself and not skip toward the glen where she was going to try meditating for the first time. The new experience wasn't what was spurring her good mood on. It was the way Emma kept looking at her as if trying not to be fully absorbed in this new side of her. Her snug-fitting outfit had surely thrown the Sheriff for a loop and why wouldn't it? She looked outstanding in purple.

"I just don't believe it, Regina." In the clearing up ahead, Regina could see the group of people milling about and talking before the activity began. "You're actually wearing running shoes… that are scuffed! You've actually used those!"

"Of course, I have," the brunette bristled under Emma's mocking. It was nicer to think of Emma admiring her than making fun. "What do you think I run in?"

"You. Run."

Regina halted in her tracks and glared at Emma. "Yes. I run. _."_ She wasn't about to relay the details of the treadmill she kept shrunk down and hidden in her drawer at home. The one she really only used when she was alone. Not even Henry knew and she wasn't sure why she kept it from him either. It was just a way to keep fit and to sometimes work off a little steam. Twenty minutes here, thirty minutes there. She sometimes went on hikes with Henry and she was surprised he didn't tell Emma about them. Maybe the subject never came up or maybe Emma thought Regina wore her Louboutin boots everywhere.

"Henry's never mentioned you running for fitness before."

"Well, maybe Henry doesn't tell you everything."

Emma snorted and boastfully interjected, "My son tells me _everything."_

"Did he tell you that he and I go hiking every third Saturday of the month and we make a day out of it with lunch?"

Emma paused. Henry had mentioned in passing that he had hiked with Regina but didn't expand on it and it suddenly irked her. She wondered how she could get in on these day trips with them, hiking and picnicking.

She knew she had to wipe that smug grin off Regina's face and retaliated without thinking, "Did you know that Henry and _Zelena_ broke your priceless Chinese vase in the living room?"

"What?!"

"Shit." Emma covered her mouth quickly and cursed herself and this desire she always had to _one-up_ Regina. "Nothing. You drive me batty. Forget I said anything."

"Are you inferring that _my_ son and sister broke my _favorite_ vase and then, what? _Magicked_ it back together?" Even though they had probably used magic to fix the damage, and knowing Zelena they absolutely did, it had been nice knowing that the antique had pristinely never been broken before.

"Oh look, there's Moonbeam. Hiya Moonie!" Emma walked away before Regina could grab her. Quickly she recalled the few times, lately, that Zelena had visited and she remembered one afternoon tea time clearly, with little toddler Robyn in tow. Regina had just come home from the grocery store, a tad later than promised, with provisions for a splendid tea and both Zelena and Henry were overly sweet and attentive. There had been a soccer ball in the living room, she suddenly remembered. .

With a sigh and a step forward it appeared she needed to have a talk with her 14 year old son about playing ball in the house and her _sister,_ yet again, about the merits of honesty.

Moonbeam corralled everyone closer and adopted a solemn and heartfelt expression. Regina flicked her hair back just in time to see, Moonbeam wink at her in that motherly sort of way.

"She's always _winking_ at you," Emma mocked playfully. "Is there something, as your _wife,_ I should know about, _diddums?"_

"No! I have no idea why she winks at me." Regina pierced Emma with a black look and raised a curved eye-brow for emphasis. "And _never_ call me _diddums_ again."

"Couples have cute names for each other like _Babes_ , or _cupcake._ How about _Honey-bun?"_

Both women were bantering back in forth in hushed tones. "Well that's neither cute nor original."

"Huh… you want original?" Emma nodded and in a comical last ditch effort suggested, "How 'bout _Pudding Pie Pookie Butt?"_

Regina guffawed so loudly that Moonbeam eyed her with a grin, happy to see the two women having fun. Regina laughed silently despite herself at having so much fun with Emma and said only for Emma's ears. "I think I like _diddums_ better."

Emma, clearly proud of herself for Regina's hearty grin, crossed one arm over the other as Moonbeam instructed and stretched her shoulder muscle.

"So, what nickname would you come up with for me?"

"Idiot."

"I thought my parents were the idiots."

"You're Idiot Jr. I thought you only wanted to be called Em- _ma."_

"But we're a couple." Emma launched into the next stretch and at Regina's scoff, she corrected quietly, "If we were a couple."

"Any suggestions?"

"I could be your _Emmabear_."

They sat now on mats that they were given and Regina snickered. She looked at Emma and basked in the blonde's glow aimed at her.

"But you're already my Emma _Swan_." As Emma snapped her head to look at her, Regina realized too late that she used a possessive pronoun in her statement claiming Emma as her own. The even brighter look on Emma's face told her that she did not seem to mind. "I just mean moving from one animal to another seems to be a bit silly, don't you think?"

"Fine I guess I'll just be _Emma._ But you'll be _Mayor Hot Pants."_

Emma even joking about thinking of her in that way, thrilled Regina.

"Now that we are done with our stretches, I want the family members to join hands." Moonbeam walked around as people formed into even smaller groups.

Emma and Regina looked awkwardly at each other and Regina wiped her palms on her hips and then slowly they held hands. Like on the plane, Emma's hand was pleasant and calming. They stood facing each other and Emma, in her charming way, smiled simply and said, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Now," Moonbeam said walking by the different families and when she passed Emma and Regina, she addressed everyone but hinted to them, "Without _talking,_ look at each other and appreciate what each member contributes to your family. This is a time of thankfulness. Of positive thoughts. Reaffirming family and the bond we share."

In a tranquil moment, a peaceful silence fell upon the wide grassy meadow and Regina gazed upon Emma with new eyes. The hands she held were not as smooth as her own but they were no less comforting and reassuring. There was the combination of soft skin between callouses that Emma got from the job as Sheriff and probably working out. She had witnessed the woman doing chin-ups on the Jolly Roger in Neverland once and had deemed it a magnificent sight to behold.

As if on cue Regina's vision skipped to Emma's firm, toned biceps, proudly displayed in the tank top she wore over spandex running shorts. Good heavens, Regina could not control the slam of fierce attraction and longing.

No longer able to deny it, Regina admitted finally to herself, grasping those feelings often lurking on the outskirts of her conscious mind, that she was in love with Emma. She had been for a very long time now and that was why she fought so hard with the woman. This changed everything and unfortunately for both of them, Regina Mills was not the type of person who knew what to do next about feelings such as these.

They were having a good time and Emma had a sick son to thank, ironically, for this moment. Something had shifted between them. Not only had a calm settled over them but a synergetic connection, unlike anything she had ever felt before, bonded them. In that moment, everything was possible, and there was nothing they couldn't handle together.

Was that a trick of the morning light or was that a familiar glimmer of magic forming around their hands? As soon as Emma thought of it, it had vanished, as did the sparkle in Regina's eyes which begin to dull as if chased away by a thought. Emma watched in slight puzzlement and disappointment as Regina severed their tie and released her hands.

"I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Regina?"

Even though Emma's mouth had opened to utter her name, it was Moonie who asked, "Is everything alright. You're looking a little peaked, sweetness. Someone give her some water!"

Immediately five inappropriately beaming dads thrusted unopened bottles of water under her nose and Emma held back a jealous snort. _Where was a good stick to beat 'em off with when you needed one?_

Regina offered her thanks with a sheepish grin and held up her hands. "Thank you. That's very kind of you, but I think I just need to rest a bit."

"There are chairs down by the lake of course. Emma, take your sweetie down there to a lounger."

 _My sweetie._ Emma wanted to laugh and yet at the same time reinforce that thought proudly to everyone. _Yup! My sweetie. Mine! My Regina!_

The last thought had her brow scrunching as she took Regina's elbow and slowly distanced them from the crowd toward the lake.

As soon as Regina reclined her form on a lounger, Emma parked her bottom down beside her on an adjacent chair and studied her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Emma placed a concerned hand on Regina's thigh an inch above her knee. The slight tremor beneath her fingertips threw her off and Emma retreated back in awe as if stung. "Um…" Not understanding the physical reaction that happened between them, Emma sat straighter, giving them both some space. "Do you think you have… what Henry has?"

After a deep breath, Regina lied, "Maybe." What else was she supposed to say? _No, I've finally figured it all out and I am in love with you, Idiot._

Regina immediately placed a hand over her stomach, doing her best to calm the fluttering sensation. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. These unusual and erratic feelings were going to be her undoing and if Emma stayed beside her any longer, Regina just might push the woman back against the waterproof cushion, hold her down and show her exactly what she was feeling. That would be a beautiful disaster.

"Emma. I think I just need some time alone if you don't mind."

Emma gauged Regina's demeanor with a hard swallow. The muscles in her jaw worked as indecision was clearly read in her eyes. She felt there was something important happening here but she also knew Regina long enough that if she pushed her, she might clam up. Dealing with Regina was never easy, even though she thought she might be the best at it. Except maybe besides her mom. Emma rolled her eyes thinking it pretty absurd to suddenly be jealous of one's own mother.

"Okay. You know what? Maybe you should just relax a bit."

"Are you going back to the cabin?"

"No. Do you want to?"

"No. I like it out here." Regina took in her surroundings. The weather was nice and sunny. She'd applied sunscreen earlier. Even though she thought maybe she should check on Henry, this seemed like the perfect spot to do a little reflecting. "What are you going to do?"

Emma looked around and felt the right answer deeply. "I'm going for a run. If you don't mind. I'm already dressed for it, so what the hell, right?" She felt she could use an activity to help her burn this frustration off. Not only how Regina had affected her within the last half hour but also earlier this morning. Yeah, a run would clear her mind and work a little tension off.

"Why would I mind?"

"What?"

"You said, 'If you don't mind'. Well, why would I mind? It's not like you _belong_ to me or anything."

The blonde couldn't help blinking and stuttering, "No… I meant… What…?" while Regina inwardly smacked herself for her foolish rambling. "So, okay. I'm going to…"

"Yeah…" Regina watched Emma walk away but cautioned to her when Emma got to about ten feet. "Emma? Stay close to the camp, okay? No locator spell and I doubt you brought your phone?"

"Are you worried about me Regina?"

"I…" How could Regina put it into words? So she did what she usually does. She played it cool, icy even. "Fine. Get eaten by a bear. See if I care."

Emma's eyebrows lifted and a large smile broke out. Regina _was_ worried about her and it was touching and sweet. "I'll stick to the trails around the camp. I promise. I'll see you at lunch."

Regina waited until Emma's jogging form was a mere dot before sighing in relief that the woman promised to stay close by.


	5. Sleeping

**Chapter 5: Sleeping**

The campfire embers danced as the group sat around it with long sticks topped with fat marshmallows. Emma twisted her stick in her hand as the skin of the white sticky confection browned evenly. When satisfied that it was ready, a twist of her wrist brought the marshmallow, presenting it to the woman who had been on her mind all day.

Regina sat quietly beside her since Henry had decided to move from between them to sit on the other side of Emma next to Slash so they could make s'mores.

The look of subtle disgust was comical on the Brunette's face at the traditional camp snack and her cheeks puffed out as if trying to keep from heaving and she gave a quick declining head shake. "Mmm... Uh-uh. No thank you."

"Oh come on, Regina. Live a little."

The Mayor's ruby red lips parted for a second, skepticism marring her countenance.

Emma waved the stick enticingly, "I make a pretty mean 'mallow…"

A corner of Regina's mouth quirked and her eyes started to roll but she, instead, glanced around and was glad no one paid attention to them. Everyone was immersed in their own fun.

Without another word, Regina grabbed the newly roasted marshmallow, pulling it off the stick tentatively and ate it with some fuss. Her personal etiquette called for not stuffing the marshmallow whole in her mouth like the others, but to take it in two bites and as such the white gooey filling was globby and messy, causing her to lick and suck her fingers when done. Shooting an appeasing look at Emma she quipped with a nod. "Mmm… Mean. Yes."

Surprisingly Regina had enjoyed the sweet and sticky treat, but really had no prior experience to compare it to. With her ring fingertip still between her lips she lifted her eyes to Emma and found the woman slack-jawed and staring with longing dark eyes.

Emma could kick herself. She had intended to banter with Regina, get the brunette to try something new, but in one fell swoop she had managed to call back the edge of desire that she had managed to shave off with her run this morning. Watching Regina place the rounded roasted sweetness to her lips, eat it and then lick and suck her fingertips spiked Emma's heart rate and she had never before wanted so badly to be in Regina's mouth.

It wasn't like her to think this way. There was attraction; Emma had felt attracted to others before, but then there was _this_ that she had _never_ felt before. This all-consuming feeling like you wanted to be with one person and this one person alone. It was like a crush, but with passion and fire, devotion, dedication, love…

 _Whoa! Love?_

Emma quickly reached over, grabbed a graham cracker from the packet and shoved it at the inquisitive brunette to give Regina's fingers something else to do besides taunt her. "Here."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

A quizzical look was aimed at Emma, while Regina split the cracker in half and began to nibble at the corner. Why had the blonde distanced herself all of a sudden? Did Regina do something wrong?

Things had gone pretty well during the day. After they had both gone their separate ways this morning, Regina had been the first to go back to the cabin. She had found Henry on the futon, listening to music and reading comic books. She had answered all his questions about why Emma had not come back with her and was happy to hear he was feeling so much better that they went to the mess hall for lunch together. Emma had met them there 15 minutes late, and inhaled her food like a lumberjack. To realize that she had found the scene of her little "family" rather endearing, only affirmed to Regina her amorous feelings toward Emma.

After lunch, there was a little bit of downtime that they had spent sitting in a row, evenly spaced from each other on the lake in a canoe. Henry in front, followed by Regina and Emma in the back. Both Emma and Henry rowed while Regina relaxed in the middle. She had been content to just listen to them banter back and forth, offering encouragement to Henry and jesting critique to Emma, who knew to take her kidding with a grain of salt.

Then, there had been the volleyball game that they had won against the Culver family from Texas. A wild bunch who talked often about the great state of Texas and bull riding. All the kids were involved in the junior rodeo, could ride horses, lasso and tie a hog under a certain amount of time. When Henry had mentioned Regina's riding days they had looked on in disbelief and subtly tried to test her knowledge, which irked her and sparked Regina's competitiveness in the match, surprising Emma. There was no way she was losing to them and Emma thankfully had understood and together with Henry they had won. Who knew Regina was any good at the sport?

On her very first serve, Emma had handed her the white ball and smirked, "Just pretend it's one of your fireballs that you want to aim at _Daddy Culver_. The male chauvinist pig who keeps talking down at you." Emma's words had worked like a charm.

At dinner, Regina had managed to survive Sloppy Joe night as well. Never in all her years had she eaten something quite like a Sloppy Joe. She was sure as a child she would have secretly loved it. Even now she could admit she found the whole experience to be absolutely delicious if not really messy. Henry was having a ball and that was what she enjoyed the most. Emma was having fun too which pleased Regina immensely. She sat across from them this time and watched Emma and Henry share the same mannerisms. The bite, the smile at each other and their chewing. Mother and son had the same chew. That fact would have bothered her four years ago. Now she saw it as rather heart-warming.

Emma stole glances at her contemplative companion and watched as she slipped the last graham cracker morsel into her mouth. Regina's beauty was awash in firelight and Emma was entranced now, openly gazing at her, suddenly excited about the prospect of being alone with her later.

Seeming to sense her study, Regina's attention turned to her and at a loss for words, Emma just smiled and said, "Hi."

She watched the muscles in Regina's throat twitch on an intake of air and Regina in an accusing, also jokingly sounding manner, asked, "Must you say 'Hi' like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're not saying 'hi' at all. What you're saying is _I'm Emma and I'm adorable."_

Emma's titter came so fast she couldn't hide her delight.

"Am I now?"

"It's a bit distracting. Ensnaring even."

"Did it work?"

Regina was a deer suddenly caught in the headlights of Emma's question and she realized uncomfortably all that she had admitted in the last few minutes. When did she start losing control of her thoughts and the words coming out of her mouth?

"Did what work?"

With her index finger, Emma lightly traced the sweater seam at Regina's shoulder.

"Have I charmed you?"

Every sound around Regina seamed to mute and all she could hear was the loud clamor of her heart beat and her own breathing. Everyone else blurred except for Emma and the seductive glint in her eyes. The heat blazing through her had absolutely nothing to do with the raging campfire that crackled before them and she could feel the goosebumps on the arm of the shoulder Emma was touching.

"Well…" Regina softly joked as she witnessed Emma's eyes glaze over with want and her lips part in irresistible invitation. "You _are_ a Charming."

There were forces at work here, whether they were coming from them or elsewhere but the short distance between them began to close, the slow spreading smiles on their faces showing their consent.

"Dude, your moms are headed for Make Out City."

It was like a bucket of ice water had doused them and their forward progress halted just as their lips were a mere three inches apart.

Aware that they were being talked about they swiveled their heads to Slash and Henry, each with half eaten s'more sandwiches in hand. Slash had snickered behind a fist and Henry just targeted a curious glance at them.

Clearing her throat, Regina pointedly squinted an eye at and amended, "I thought I had something in my eye and Emma was checking it out for me."

Emma looked back at Regina and smirked. "Oh, I was checking you out alright." She grabbed Regina by the face and pulled her closer, examining her eyes and ignoring the brunette's quizzically raised eye brow. "Let's see…" With two finger's she held Regina'a eye wide open and Regina's hand snaked under Emma's unzipped sweatshirt to pinch her waist.

A ticklish Emma loudly laughed gaining a lot of unwanted attention and then firmly held Regina's face again. "Wait a minute. Don't move."

"Emma…"

"No. Really, Regina. Don't move."

When Emma released her she held up a finger where on the pad of it laid one lone brown lash.

"Make a wish and blow."

Regina knew exactly what she'd wish for, as impossible as it seemed. She wanted Emma Swan. She wanted herself, Emma and Henry to be a family. She wanted Emma to always be there with them, to be a part of their daily lives from sun-up to sundown. Regina wanted to wake up with Emma like she had just that morning. Intertwined in her arms with the woman snoring in her ear, her hands reassuringly present all over her her body and claiming her.

She wanted to _belong_ to Emma. To choose Emma and be chosen by her in return. She wished that Emma Swan was her Happy Ending more than she had wished or wanted for anyone to stand beside her, but how unfair was that? What were the odds that the blonde wanted her in the same way?

She had been picking up signals that Emma was attracted to her certainly, but what Regina was feeling was more than just sex and she doubted that she was what Emma wanted or deserved. Still though with a heavy heart and with love for the woman in her eyes, she leaned forward and blew the eyelash from Emma's fingertip.

An intense vibration rolled through Emma at the expression in Regina's eyes and her Super Power pinged loudly through her chest. This moment was important. That look held answers to her pestering questions of late about what was happening between herself and Regina.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I believe revealing that to anyone is against the rules of wish-making, Emma." With a casual shrug, Regina straightened and turned toward the fire. She assumed a content grin and watched Henry and Slash attempt to properly sandwich a hot marshmallow between melting chocolate. "If I want it to come true, I can't tell you."

"Well…" began Emma, weighing the statement with a twist of her mouth. "That depends. Maybe I can help make it come true." The blonde knew she was taking hopeful stabs in the dark but when Regina fell back with a shocked expression and then avoided her eyes to recover quickly, Emma's heart rate sped up and her lips parted ready to pounce on the reaction. "Regina?"

A loud whistle pierced the air and Bill tried to gain everyone's attention. "I hope that everyone is enjoying our campfire here at Camp Shooting Star! It's been a treat to have you all with us!" Loud applause sounded and Emma witnessed Regina politely clap while Emma lightly brought her own hands together, but she was more interested in whisking Regina away so they could talk. "I hope y'all are liking the grub so far!" This time, approving whoops were shouted. "Now… what would a campfire be without an _eerie_ campfire story?!"

"A campfire story," Regina questioned quietly and Emma chuckled before answering.

"It's customary…"

"I know what a campfire story is. I've seen movies."

The blonde whispered confidentially. "Hey Regina. Maybe we should tell them one of _our_ stories and scare the beejeezus out of everybody."

Snorting, Regina shook her head with a smirk on her face in agreement that no story they told them could possibly be scarier than the adventures she and Emma had gone on together.

"So who here," Billy said, circling the campfire so that he could see everyone's faces. Moonie just sat back with some of the camp staff and smiled on. "… believes in _magic?"_ He halted in front of Regina and pointed at her, nearly jumping at her. "Do _you?!"_

Regina opened her mouth in surprise but before she could answer he said, "I can tell, you're the type who doesn't." The brunette looked at Emma and then rolled her eyes heavenward as the storyteller continued to walk on talking to the guests. "But it's real. As sure as I am standing here. Magic is _everywhere._ You just gotta _believe."_

Remembering Henry's speech about the same thing in front of a New York fountain, Emma giggled and murmured under her breath, "Déjà vu," and Regina caught her bottom lip between her teeth to keep her lips from spreading wider.

"Now y'all've seen that great peak yonder in the day time. Well, that is Darkmore Mountain and legend tells of how some believe that the mountain is inhabited by a lone dark witch, Severa Darkmore."

Regina sighed loudly, earning her a chastising look from Henry. Tilting her head back and forth, she placated him and paid attention.

"Severa Darkmore was a spinster who lived alone in a decrepit mansion in a town at the base of the mountain. Rumors abounded about the recluse woman. Some folks said that she was a witch who called upon her evil powers to wreck havoc upon her neighbors. Others called her a powerful sorceress who could restore life to rotting corpses.

One year a new family moved to town with a handsome older son by the name of Gregory, who had caught Severa's eye. Gregory was a charming and careless man who was vain and arrogant."

Regina smirked and uttered for Emma's ears. "Sound like anyone we know, Emma?"

Emma scowled at Regina but then playfully blew the woman's reference to Hook off. Again, that was ancient history and Emma preferred to concentrate on the here and now.

Billy had circled around again and looked Emma straight in the eye. "Against everyone's advice, he showered the witch with attention and gifts, chasing after her when she demanded to be left alone." Emma shifted a little uncomfortably but stopped when she felt Regina's hand on her knee, as if offering support. "Everyone had warned the rakish Gregory to stay away from Severa Darkmore, but that only intrigued him more and when she rebuffed his attention he saw it as just a challenge and pursued her harder, now with gifts - necklaces of gold and precious jewels, and long stem roses. It was told that in the secret of her parlor, the witch had enchanted them so that a single petal never dropped, ever.

Despite her initial rejection, the Darkmore witch fell in love with Gregory and once he had gained her affection, he became bored and busied himself with other pursuits. By this time another new family had moved into town and they had a beautiful daughter named Rachel."

"Uh oh…" Regina's rich tone sounded in Emma's ear. "It's not looking good."

The blonde nodded her head in agreement.

"A week after meeting, Gregory and Rachel eloped, leaving behind a very stunned Severa."

Emma turned and joked softly, "Oh yeah. Gregory's going to have his ass handed to him."

"Why can't the witch ever be happy?"

Emma's brow furrowed at the longing in Regina's voice and she turned to watch Regina who wore a discontented look while watching Bill narrate and spying the other campers' reactions.

Everyone was listening intently. A few of the littler kids went back to the cabins with their parents, who thought a scary story might be too much for them. As it was, the sky was dark and it was nearing bed time. Henry and Slash couldn't tear their eyes away from Bill.

"When Rachel and Gregory returned from the elopement, they threw a big party and invited everyone in town. While Gregory was dancing with his new wife, they heard a clap of thunder overhead. Lightning flashed and the double doors blew open and a breeze whirled in, bringing with it the smell of death and decay. Severa loomed in the doorway, eyes gleaming red with anger and she was followed by an army of rotting corpses, who came marching in two by two. Their eye sockets blazed with green fire as they surrounded the room."

"Hey Regina," Emma asked in hushed tones. "Was that how you crashed my parents' wedding?"

Regina's parted lips widened when she saw that Emma was kidding and she scoffed. "Please. I caused a commotion and struck hearts with fear all by my magnificent self. I didn't need an army of the _undead_ and I smelled great doing it."

Emma's dimples winked in the firelight and she just bet Regina smelled a hell of a lot better than death and decay. Regina's scent was unforgettable.

"Two of the rotting zombies captured Rachel, an innocent, and threw her down at the feet of their mistress. Red eyes gleaming, Severa drew a silver-bladed knife and casually cut the bride's throat from ear to ear. Gregory pushed through the foul, rotting corpses of the dead, and flung himself upon his dying wife.

'She was innocent, you vile and villainous witch! Kill me then too! End it now!'

But the witch plucked Gregory out of the pool of Rachel's blood and her army carried him out into the stormy night. The sounds of thunder and lightning faded as they disappeared into the dark.

Gregory's father and Rachel's father gathered a small mob and followed the evil witch, intent upon saving Gregory. When they searched Severa's mansion, they found it completely empty. The sorceress had mysteriously vanished.

Search parties were sent out for days, but nothing was found. Soon, Gregory was thought dead and no one in town spoke about what had happened. No one dared imagine what had become of Gregory."

Emma peered at the two teenage boys and they were entranced, eyes wide and hanging onto every word. She bit a smile back and listened to Bill again. She witnessed Regina rolling her eyes.

"Although now…" Bill stopped in front of Regina and Emma again. Slash, who was now sitting between Emma and Henry having switched seats with Henry during roasting marshmallows, looped his arm with Emma's and his almond shaped eyes grew to gigantic proportions. "…some say… that on a cold winter's night, tortured screaming can be heard on the blustery wind and that the Darkmore Witch flies around the area looking to wreak her havoc and destruction on innocent souls."

For a beat a hush went through the campfire's occupants and then a loud scream was emitted and a cloaked figure ran through the group. Some campers scattered, and everyone jumped except Regina who looked bored out of her mind. Emma wouldn't have jumped either if it wasn't for the Asian teenager who practically climbed into her lap.

Slash raised his face and looked at her amused grin and questioning brow. "Oh… sorry Emma. But… That… it. That's pretty fucking scary." As if suddenly realizing what he said he looked at his parents and saw his father rubbing a calming hand on his mother's back, both shaking their heads chuckling at their own fear.

"It's okay. I don't think they heard you but you'd better watch the F-bomb usage." She laughed anyway at him.

He nodded and addressed Regina. "Regina… wasn't that story scary?"

Regina's eyes darted from him, to Emma and back to him. He seemed to be looking for some kind of validation that he hadn't come off looking absurd by being so frightened. "The scariest story I've ever heard."

He seemed happy with that and took on a braver position.

Nearly an hour later, after singing songs around the fire, the families all retreated indoors for the night and Henry's mothers found themselves alone in the living room, after Henry had grabbed his dopp kit, his bag of men's toiletries – though Emma had teased him a little bit about the razor and shaving cream – and had beat both women into the bathroom. It almost seemed as if he was eager to leave them alone and Regina wondered if Henry knew more than he was letting on. It was with an inward laugh at herself that she thought if he knew something, maybe he could help her figure out what her next move should be.

The palpable tension between the two women doubled as soon as he had left the room.

"So…"

"So…?"

"What did you think about your first campfire, Regina?"

"Well, it's certainly different than the raging celebratory bonfires after conquering villages."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Emma thought this was an odd direction for the conversation to turn and wondered sometimes at Regina bringing up her past evil deeds at the oddest of times.

"I… I didn't participate. My guards did. I would just watch sometimes from above in my castle." The brunette crossed her arms and took just a few steps closer to the bedroom. "I was…numb to it all."

"I get that. When I was the Dark One there were moments when I was numb as well. I think it helped to get on. Go through it and past it. If you don't allow yourself to feel, there is no remorse or regret."

"Yes. I suppose."

Another silent instance and both women were suddenly so interested in the toes of their shoes.

"But it is alright to feel, Regina. You know that now. And you've come so far. I'm… I'm really proud of you."

Regina's heart softened at the appreciative gleam in the blonde's eyes and she realized how much weight those words carried. She offered a glad grin and surprised Emma by saying, "I know I need to let go of things. If my past displays anything well, it's my trouble with letting some things go."

Pensively, Emma voiced slowly. "We _all_ need to learn to let go of things that are meant to not stay. Not be. That's what I learned in the last year anyway… _finally."_

"You're talking about you and Hook."

"Yes." Emma turned and walked toward the sofa, eyed the seat cushion but decided not to sit. She was too agitated to sit now.

"Is it painful to think about?"

Emma's eyes whipped up and searched hers out and she instantly replied, "Not in the way you are probably thinking." She couldn't let Regina continue to think she missed Killian, though sometimes she did as only a friend. Those moments were rare, but there were deeper regrets she had where he was concerned. Coming closer toward Regina, she truthfully repined, "I should never had made him a Dark One. He asked me to let him die honorably and I was selfish and ignored his wishes. Because I was only thinking of myself, I put everyone I love in danger."

"Emma…"

"It's true, Regina. And because of me, I turned Killian into something he never wanted to be. And even after he sacrificed himself to undo _my_ mistake, I put all my loved ones in danger _again_ for my own selfish reasons. Because of _me,_ you lost Robin. Roland lost his _father."_ Emma looked into her with misty eyes. "You lost your happy ending. I keep doing that to you and I'm sorry."

The severe anguish with which Emma spoke, had Regina's arms itching to take the woman into her embrace and hold her close. _Oh Emma._

"Robin's death was not your fault, Emma. What he did, he did freely and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Tightening her arms around herself, so she wouldn't immediately embrace Emma and make the situation awkward, Regina allowed a hand to reach up and brush back a lock of blonde hair at her ear. There was a lot of touching on this trip. Probably more touching than there had been in all the years that the two women had known each other.

"We could probably argue that until the cows come home."

"Which is a silly expression, I must say." At Regina's joke they both laughed and sniffled. "If it wasn't for _me_ , Emma, you would have never had to do any of those things. If you should regret anything, it should be taking all that darkness for me. I'm not worthy of that kind of sacrifice."

Her hand was quickly in Emma's hands and the blonde was standing right in front of her with a serious face, peering into her eyes. "Oh, yes you are. You are totally worth it, Regina. That's the _one_ thing I _don't_ regret. Not at all."

It was like a dam of emotions had broken and the rush Regina felt pushed her to believe that there was no earthly reason why she should be holding back. In a move that was unexpected, she pulled Emma into her arms and hugged her tightly, her arms clutching around the blonde's waist and up her back.

Emma's stunned reaction delayed her own arms for a moment but then she embraced Regina's shoulders with a broad smile, holding the woman to her, letting the euphoria of having Regina in her arms seep into her soul.

It dawned on both of them simultaneously that they had never hugged one another before and the rightness of the action awed and comforted them. This is what they were meant to do. Not only to be there for one another, but to be touching one another in this way. To offer not just mental support but physical as well and Emma never felt more tied to someone before, besides Henry and shouldn't that say something? Emma Swan, orphan, who grew up never feeling connected to another human being, felt the same kind of powerful tie to a woman that she did for someone she popped out of her uterus.

Taking a deep breath, to not only savor the moment but to breathe Regina in, Emma squeezed just a little tighter. Regina was just as much a part of her now as Henry was. She loved her parents but even for them she didn't feel this powerful an attachment.

Regina, for the second time that day, found herself liking the way Emma's arms felt around her. This time, however, she let herself bask in the embrace.

Time stood still for them so they were not conscious of how long they stood hugging in the middle of the cabin until a guttural noise, like the clearing of a throat, sounded and turning they noticed Henry studying them as he leaned against the doorframe, leather bag in hand and in his pajama pants and Chewbacca t-shirt.

"Um… Did someone die?"

"Wise guy." Emma leveled him with a glare. "It took you long enough."

Henry looked at them and smirked. "Obviously not long enough."

Both women blushed and Henry dipped his head, walking forward and hiding laughter.

Feeling she was losing control of the situation, Regina asked Henry, "Did you brush your teeth? You had quite a lot of marshmallows."

Imitating the voice of a 5-year old, Henry kidded, "Yes, Mommy. Wanna see?" And without waiting for an answer he spread his lips and showed off his pearly white teeth to Regina.

He won a shake of the head from his moms playfully swatting his shoulder sending him to his futon as he laughed. "Ha-Ha, very funny."

"Do you want to use the bathroom first, Regina?"

"No. Go ahead."

Emma's lips thinned graciously as she closed the bathroom door behind her, which left Henry and Regina out in the living room.

"So you guys were _hugging."_ When his older mother waited with a tentative blink, Henry was aware she was expecting a reaction from him. "That's kind of… Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah." He set about expanding the futon and preparing the bedding. Experimentally he tested her, "I don't think you two have ever done that before."

"Um. I guess we haven't."

There was a pause and Henry looked back at her quizzically, "I wonder why?"

Shocked now, Regina's jaw dropped but then thinking it over she squinted one eye at him. "I don't know."

"I mean I've seen you both hug other people."

Regina blinked. That was true. Even though she wasn't ordinarily a hugger, she had hugged Henry, her sister, even Snow on occasion, well honestly, Snow had really hugged _her._ On some level she recognized that she and Emma probably had the most reasons to share an embrace in the past but had never done it. Deep down the answer to why resonated; because the thought of overly touching Emma Swan, engaging in an intimate touch, had frightened Regina to her very core. Regina had purposely held herself at a safe and emotionally distant spot from Henry's other mom.

"I suppose we were too busy saving Storybrooke and the people in it," she fibbed, though there was some truth to that surely, it wasn't _her_ real reason.

"Or maybe you didn't want to get any closer because you didn't want to lose each other or deal with how that loss would make you feel?"

"This conversation has taken an awkward turn."

Maybe it was the fact that he was becoming older. Maybe he was entering the age where he wanted to push boundaries and test his moms but Henry tentatively mentioned, "You know if you guys did decide that you want to be… _closer…_ I'd be okay with that."

Before Regina could answer that, her son plopped down on his newly made futon and continues with, "I'm just saying, you guys hugging and _stuff._ I wouldn't be weird for me. I mean, you know what guys call me at school? I'm _Henry, son of the MILFs._ It can't get any weirder than _that."_

A horrified expression crossed Regina's face and she shut her eyes tightly, not knowing what to do with that last piece of information. As to the rest of Henry's rather vague revelation, she could not say she wasn't relieved to hear it. Was he saying he was fine with her and Emma having a relationship?

Just as she was about to ask, surprised at herself for even having contemplated it, her son stuck his earphones in and said loudly to her over the rock music clamoring through them, "Good night, Mom!"

Smiling and waving back, Regina had a lot to think about and once the bathroom was available she had locked herself in there with her toiletries and pajamas and took her time getting ready for bed, hoping that again, Emma would be asleep by the time she entered.

No such luck. Emma was lying on her back staring at the ceiling and when the door opened, inquisitive eyes landed on Regina's slightly nervous form.

"Maybe I should check the doors."

"I already did, Regina. Everything's locked and the kid is fast asleep."

"Oh. Well then maybe I should…"

"Come to bed?"

Thinking of Emma's words as an invitation rather than a statement sent a shiver through Regina's body and her center pulsed in anticipation.

Why was she suddenly acting like a blushing virgin? Just because they were sharing a bed did not mean that anything was going to happen between them, but if it did, they were two consenting adults. She was not sexually inexperienced; just with matters of the heart. And Emma made her feel things she had surprisingly never felt with anyone, even Daniel so long ago.

Slowly she ambled toward the woman who sported the bed covers at her waist covering only her bottom half. Emma was sitting on her elbows now, reclining back with a shy smile under enticing green eyes and Regina was sure she had never seen anything more seductive in her life.

Emma could see that Regina was nervous and she wondered if her bit of fun this morning had been the culprit for the woman's hesitation and she regretted her joking. Offering somewhat of an olive branch, Emma folded down the corner of the bedsheets and patted the area beside her.

"I promise to be good. As a matter of fact, I will be on my best behavior."

The bed dipped with Regina's weight as she slipped beneath the covers and beside Emma.

Together they lay in the dim light of Regina's bedside lamp, and, shoulder-to-shoulder, stared at the wood grained spots on the ceiling.

"I'm surprised that the beds and lodging are actually quite comfortable. When Henry told us about this trip, I imagined tents and air mattresses."

Chortling, Emma said, "I would pay to see you sleep on an air mattress."

"Sometimes you make me sound like such a snob."

"Because you kind of _are."_ When Regina nudged Emma's shoulder fun-lovingly, Emma bumper her back and said, "But I get it though. You didn't get to have that experience growing up."

"I didn't get to experience _a lot_ growing up. I was always under my mother's thumb."

"I had never had a mother. Meeting Cora, I'm… _kinda_ glad I didn't."

Both women shook with unexpected laughter and turned their heads to face each other. Their chuckles died down and their eyes were preoccupied with one another's lips. Regina was the first to disengage and stare at the ceiling for a long moment before asking a curious question.

"Why did you and Hook break up?"

When Emma sighed, Regina laid on her side, studying Emma's profile, waiting for her answer.

"Did you ever feel like you were with someone for all the _wrong_ reasons?"

Regina felt the heart dropping familiarity of uncertainty niggle deeply within her, but she asked anyway, "How do you mean?"

"I thought I loved him. I'm sure I did to a certain extent and I had hoped that I had found something like what my parents have, but something was missing."

"Finding what your parents have is _impossible."_ Regina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Is it really?"

"I haven't found it."

Emma gave Regina's profile a thorough once over when she wasn't looking. What about Robin? Hadn't he been Regina's true love?

A quick intake of breath and the brunette pursed her lips and corrected, "Until now."

Oh, so Robin had been Regina's true love. And Emma had ruined it. Remorse and, more importantly, jealousy warred inside Emma. She had disliked Robin Hood but had put up with him for Regina's sake. The prick who had the gall to treat Regina so shabbily in New York. Emma had wanted to beat the crap out of him while she stood beside Lily, watching him talk to Regina like she was some lying stalker when all they had done was drive hundreds of miles to warn him.

Regina had once told her that she was too good for Hook. Well, Regina had definitely been too good for that waffling forest fart.

She suddenly reminded herself to maybe think a little kinder of the man. His death was on her hands and if it hadn't had been him who took that blast from Hades with the Olympian Crystal, Regina would have and living without Regina was too excruciating a thought to bear.

"Regina," Emma started, rolling onto her side and now they were in mirror poses, gazing at each other, legs curled up and an arm under a pillow. "Do you think you could find love again?"

Perfectly groomed, dark brown eyebrows knitted together and she eyed Emma quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to be happy." Even though the thought made her sick, Emma added, "I hope you find a guy that will make you so incredibly happy."

"I am happy, Emma. I have Henry and…" Regina's eyes bore directly into the blonde's. "And you…" there was a light crinkle on Emma's forehead and Regina finished cowardly, "…all. You _all._ Besides, as I keep saying, I don't need a _man_ for my Happy Ending."

 _I just need you._

The overwhelming silence became too much and Regina laid on her back again hoping to avoid it.

"Can I turn the light out?" When there was no answer , Regina thought Emma had fallen asleep. She extended her arm and torso, switching the lamp off.

"You deserve the best, Regina."

Not knowing what else to say to that, Regina settled on a warm, "Thank you, Emma."

It was hours later and Emma had tossed and turned uncomfortably. She could have blamed the warm temperatures but she knew better. It was the woman sleeping beside her that beleaguered her.

Eventually, it was flat on her back with her arm behind her head that Emma became surprised by Regina sighing and saying, "I can't sleep with you thrashing about like that. Why are you so restless?"

A thought swooped into her mind, and Emma blurted without giving it a moment's thought, surprising herself but too curious to feel regret about it. "Were you going to kiss me? That day at the mine when Henry and Archie were trapped."

Even though the room was dark, Emma's eyes had adjusted enough to see the goggle on the brunette's face.

"I… That was a long time ago."

"It seems a dumb question to ask but I'd always wondered. I had just told you that I'd be better at rescuing Henry. I sensed the moment you agreed but you… _came_ at me. What was _that_ about?"

For a few heartbeats Emma thought she wasn't going to get an answer until she heard a soft, "I honestly don't know."

"Oh."

"It was a very complicated moment. Emotions were running high. You... I…" A long exhale sounded. "I was putting my faith in you. For the first time. That's not something that was easily given from me. But I needed you. In my curse, where I was supposed to have _all_ the control. I was trusting _you_ to save our son."

"I like when you call him _our_ son."

"I do too."

Emma smiled as she noticed the scent of apples wafting around her and even though they weren't touching she could sense Regina's body beside hers, not necessarily through body heat or memory that they were sharing a bed, but something deeper. Like she could have randomly woken up and sensed Regina's presence close by.

"Regina?"

"Emma."

"You know I don't think I ever said this, but… Thank you."

"For what?"

"For adopting Henry. For raising him. For giving him the kind of life I never would have been able to give him being so young."

"And in prison," Regina reminded her but with jesting in her tone.

"And in prison," Emma replied grinning.

"The one bad thing about your past I wasn't directly responsible for." Relief was evident in Regina's voice and Emma felt her annoyance bubble beneath the surface.

If there had been light in the room Regina would have witnessed Emma's dramatic eye roll accompanying her groan. "Oh would you come off it already? I have never once _blamed_ you for anything that happened in my past. I don't hold you responsible."

"Maybe you should."

"And what would that change?" A little angry, Emma balanced her weight on an elbow and peered into the darkness before her, making out Regina's features. "And if you could change anything, would you? Would you undo it all?"

"No."

"And why not?"

Emma knew the answer and she knew Regina did too.

"Because of Henry."

"Damn straight." She didn't know what possessed her but she grabbed Regina's hand in the dark and played with her fingers, stroking them, interlacing their fingers together.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"What? Are you three? Because why?" Emma joked but grew serious and let Regina's hand go. "Unless you don't like it. Sorry, I don't know why now, I'm always touchi…"

Before she could finish, Emma found herself flat on her back, their joined hands again by her head on the pillow and Regina's body on top of hers.

Too stunned to move, Emma felt the hot breath against her mouth and the whisper against her lips. "Because I like it _too_ much." Then soft lips were pressed against her own.

Regina was gobsmacked at her behavior and what bewitched her to ignore her senses and kiss Emma. Perhaps she was tired of hiding. Perhaps it was because the blonde was too enchanting to resist. She had already done the unthinkable and Emma felt so good pinned beneath her, all their shapely curves meeting in such an intimate embrace.

She expected Emma to push her away any second, but when the woman bent her leg at the knee and wrapped it around Regina's waist, a joy rippled through Regina and she parted her lips, moving them to better nip and taste her.

Emma's arm drove beneath Regina's body and wrapped around her lower back, holding her captive. It was the perfect place for her hand to pleasingly roam up the brunette's back and down to wander lower. Emma wondered of the delights she would find if she sent her eager hand dipping in a more southern direction.

When Regina traced the seam of Emma's lips, Emma used her tongue to chase Regina's into the warm recesses of her mouth and enjoyed the velvety glide and flickers.

She was being sucked at now, and once Regina released her, Emma whimpered and brushed her excited heat against Regina's hip.

 _Oh God, YES, Regina._

Regina's eyes flew open and Emma realized that she had said the words out loud.

Freed of her lustful daze, Regina scrambled out of bed and stared down at Emma, the moonlight now illuminating her beautiful face. Her expression was one of surprise, mixed in with a little longing and… fear.

She felt as if she was teetering on a tight rope, trying so hard to be careful. She was normally so guarded when it came to her feelings. Her body pulsated with desire and Regina knew if she got back in bed, she would ravage Emma. It was part of her nature to take what she wanted. To claim and possess.

It was a warm night outside, Regina grabbed her jeans and nearly jumped into them one leg at a time and threw a thin sweater over her head.

"Where are you going?"

"To be _alone."_

Regina couldn't make it any clearer than that and left.


	6. Arguments

**Chapter Summary:** Emma and Regina spend the day bickering and arguing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Arguments**

Emma was furious the next day. Concerned for Regina, she had left the bed an hour later and upon opening the cabin's front door, she had found Regina sound asleep on the porch swing. She had grit her teeth firmly and almost slammed the door closed until she remembered Henry asleep on the futon.

The nerve of Regina to get her all worked up and to just leave her like that unsatisfied. Emma had gone back to bed fuming and, in frustration, had almost taken matters into her own hands, quite literally, but at the last minute didn't want to give Regina, or herself, the satisfaction. Her upset state had only fueled her anger and Emma had wanted to stay angry.

Now, as she slammed things around in the small kitchenette, while fully dressed, Henry finally gave in to his curiosity.

"Well, good morning to you too, Ma."

She at least shot him a contrite smile back. "Sorry."

He studied her for a moment, her posture and behavior and then adopted a weary smile and asked wryly, "What did she do?"

Distractedly, Emma was absently scooping way too many spoons of sugar into her coffee and she thought of what sadly didn't happen between them last night and bitterly snorted, "Absolutely _nothing."_

As if on cue, the front door opened and Regina slowly came into the room. With her dark hair tousled and her clothes unkept from sleeping on the porch swing, Emma watched as Regina tried to straighten herself. The blonde clenched her jaw, resenting that even after a rough night sleeping out on the porch, Regina could be just as gorgeous and just as sexy as she always was! "It damn well figures," she thought aloud, which earned her curious, mystified glances from both Henry and Regina.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning, Mom." His eyes dragged down her form speculatively. She was dressed in jeans but her pajama collar peeked out from beneath her _mismatched-in-color_ sweater and she was barefoot. "Um… Did you sleep outside?"

Her mouth opened with a lie instinctively, but what was the point? Regina knew that even in her craziest of days, she wouldn't be caught dead looking like this. "Yes. Yes, I did."

She eyed Emma and noticed the blonde brood first at her and then, oddly, into her coffee cup. That first sip had Emma's face pinching and staring disturbingly at the contents from which she had just drank.

"Why?" Henry looked between both mothers and witnessed Emma's smug smile.

"Yes, why, Regina?"

Henry cleared his throat and innocently prodded, "Was it too hot to share the bed last night?"

Regina slouched sheepishly, her lips forming a chagrined line.

Emma guffawed before Regina could reply. "Oh, it got _hot_ alright."

An accusatory glower from Regina zipped to Emma as Henry, understanding peaking, looked horrified like any normal teen at having their parents and sex discussed. He recovered well in the next second.

He got up, rubbed his mop of hair out of his eyes and bent, reaching into his duffle bag and taking several things. When he passed Regina and headed for the door, she asked him, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to use the public bathroom to get ready."

"Why?" Regina looked a tad nervous and Henry hoped that his moms could figure this out on their own.

"Because it is too early in the morning to _referee_ whatever this is. Plus, I'm not sure I want to know."

They both watched him leave and as soon as the door clicked shut, Regina turned on the woman who was casually leaning against the counter holding a coffee mug.

"Coffee?"

Ignoring the offer, Regina launched in with a scathing tone, "How _dare_ you make that kind of remark in front of Henry!"

Coffee forgotten, Emma placed the mug down a little forcefully and charged forward. "How dare you run from what was happening last night like a dog with its _tail_ between its legs."

Eyes widening, Regina was certain no one had ever compared her to a dog, even when she wasn't a queen. "A _dog_ with its tail between its legs?"

"You were running scared, Regina."

"I am…cautious."

"You're full of shit."

Regina visibly bristled, eyes narrowing and jaw hardening.

"You, Miss Swan, are a boorish, blundering idiot!"

Emma smirked and stepped right up to Regina, "Good… now we're getting somewhere. Tell me how you really feel about me."

"You're insolent. Brash. Nonsensical…"

"Witty, charming, captivating…"

"Annoying, clueless, irritating…"

"Dependable, decent looking, loyal…"

Regina was mid-thought when she frowned confusedly. "Decent looking?"

Emma's smile grew knowingly and she flirted, "You think I'm _better_ than decent looking?"

Annoyed at being caught out, Regina's face hardened. "No."

"Liar." Emma took a step closer only to have Regina take half a step back. "You forgot one thing about me."

In typical Regina fashion, she raised a single eyebrow hoping to not show how off kilter she was feeling. How she wanted to just grab Emma and kiss her again. "That you're an imbecile?"

"Nope." Emma was unaffected by the insult. "That I'm a really good kisser."

"Let's add immodest to the list."

"But truthful. And last night, if you hadn't run off scared, Regina, who knows what else you could have learned about me."

That was a punch to her very core and Regina shifted uneasily because she had thought of nothing else as she tried to fall asleep outside. What would have happened if she had stayed with Emma? How she had managed to sleep in that uncomfortable swinging porch bench with such thoughts was beyond her.

"That's twice now, Regina, that you've fled from our bedroom. I challenge you to _stay_ next time and see what happens. Otherwise, stop wasting my time."

That last part was meant to provoke her and Emma was not disappointed as the brunette's eyes flashed.

"See you guys at breakfast."

It was Emma's turn to leave the cabin abruptly and this time she left an aroused Regina in a tizzy.

[X]

"Can you please pass the jam?"

A pregnant pause met Regina's request as all eyes fled to the small, white bowl filled with individually plastic packaged jams in assorted flavors sitting in front of Emma, who seemed to be the only one ignoring Regina while enjoying her pancakes. The Chin family looked at everyone a little awkwardly.

Henry rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and reached, overextending his arm across his blonde mother with an "Excuse me," and handed his other mother the bowl.

"Thank you, Henry."

Emma had been giving Regina the cold shoulder since Regina had walked into the dining hall and found her family already sitting with the Chins. The sweet scent of pancakes and sausage welcomed her, though she had wished the air at the table were just as pleasurable.

Spreading strawberry jam on her toast, Regina wondered, if she could have a morning _do-over,_ would she have been so antagonistic?

Raising only her eyes, Regina witnessed Emma take a drink of coffee and use the side of her fork to break up the golden shredded potatoes on her plate.

"These pancakes are really good," Slash said and when the Swan-Mills family gave a curt smile, he shoved the whole quarter of a pancake into his mouth distractedly.

"These hash browns are pretty good too," Emma replied trying to make up for the chilly environment that she and Regina had cast onto the group. "Henry, can you pass me the salt?"

No sooner had Emma asked than Regina moved instead, picking up the salt shaker that sat between herself and Henry and moving it to the farthest away spot with a defiant resounding thud. Emma wiped her mouth slowly with a napkin while rolling her eyes and then glared at Regina, who defiantly glowered back and bit into her newly jam-spread toast.

The Asian teen who found the salt placed in front of himself, looked around at everyone, carefully picked up the shaker and passed it to his mother, who passed it to her husband, who delivered it to Emma.

"Thank you."

"Good morning!" Moonbeam's cheeriness was able to only just brighten up the table and she could tell that the storminess was coming from both Emma and Regina. However, she was never one to let a moment of awkwardness thwart her spirit. "So I trust everyone had a good night's sleep last night?"

Regina hid herself behind her coffee mug, sipping deeply while Emma snorted.

Something was off. Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it but fighting with Regina now wasn't giving her the same satisfaction that it used to before this trip. There was so much passion and fire before. Verbally sparring with her was not boring. It wasn't that. The truth, Emma suspected, is that maybe they had crossed an invisible line and tasted what true passion would be like between them and now the usual way they got a rise out of each other paled in comparison. _Damn it!_

"Well in any case, I have both your families signed up for some family hiking this afternoon, which ought to be really fun. So until then, I recommend some swimming and hanging out by the lake." Moonie placed a supportive hand on Regina's shoulder and asked with a wink, "You brought a bathing suit, didn't you, Regina?"

"I…" Startled by the wink again Regina glanced at Emma who aimed a puzzled look at Moonbeam, laced with light… indignation? Emma couldn't be jealous of the 65-year old woman. However, the look vanished and was quickly replaced with a tight smile as if Emma, herself, saw the ridiculousness of it. "Of course, I did."

"Good, good! You and the wife look like you could use a little downtime. Lounge around in your bathing suits and _appreciate the finer things in life."_

The comment was innocent enough but the way the greying haired woman said it was loaded with innuendo that seemed to escape everyone's attention but Emma and Regina who Moonie aimed a subtle yet meaningful look at.

"Life is really simple. We just insist on making it complicated, ladies."

Regina tilted her gaze to the hand that squeezed her shoulder before the camp director left and then lifted her eyes again to find Emma staring back at her in scrutiny.

"I'm done!" Slash garbled loudly with his mouth full. After downing his orange juice, he scooted his chair back and asked his parents, "Can I get ready to go to the lake?"

His parents eyed him and then the other family at the table. They were a little eager to leave the tension behind as well. "Your mom and I have that Yoga class this morning."

"Awww…"

"We're hanging out at the lake, aren't we moms?"

"Slash is welcome to come with us," Emma offered knowing that the uncertain looks Greg and Suzie wore were because of the attitude exhibited by herself and Regina at breakfast. "Really, it's fine."

The Chins relented with soft smiles at their son's imploring face. "Alright. If you're sure."

"Absolutely." Regina's smile was genuine and she turned to the boy who was excited to hang out with Henry and his moms. "Can you meet us at our cabin in half an hour, Slash?"

At the sound of his name on Regina's lips, the teen melted and flushed and Emma held back another snort. Regina had no idea what she was doing to the poor kid.

Instead of using his words, which seemed to escape him, he hunched up his shoulders and bashfully nodded at Regina.

Emma shook her head with a knowing grin and looked at her coffee. The creamer cups were in front of Slash.

"Hey Slash, could you pass me the cream?"

"Uh-huh," he said and with his eyes never leaving Regina, who went back to eating, he picked up the bowl and held it out to Regina adoringly, catching her by complete surprise.

"Oh. Thank you," Regina smiled and took the bowl from him and set it down next to her plate.

Emma, silently swore in frustration, put her coffee cup down and leaned on an elbow. She was never getting cream for her coffee now.

[X]

Exuberant cries from two teenage boys sounded as Henry and Slash ran down the small wooden dock and cannonballed into the lake, surfacing a moment later and sloshing water at each other. Emma and Regina occupied two adjacent loungers, spreading towels out and situating their belongings beside them.

They straightened and shyly eyed each other's forms. Emma was dressed in a pair of frayed cut-off shorts, aviator sunglasses and a Steve Miller Band concert baseball shirt. In contrast, Regina had on a thin, flowy caftan, a traditional bathing suit cover up with a wide open neck showing a generous amount of skin and the length of it fell to high-thigh. When the brunette had surfaced from the bathroom dressed in it, Emma's heart had nearly stopped.

With reserved eyes they inspected each other to see who was going to make the first move to undress.

When neither moved, Emma scoffed. "So are we going to find out what the Mayor of Storybrooke swims in, or what?"

Regina's temper flared and her sulky look only added to her sexiness.

Emma said it only to provoke the brunette but she crossed her arms and shot Regina a smug look. "You know, Regina, you're giving me quite the impression that you're kind of a _prude."_

Regina's face went completely white. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not the one acting shy." Emma punctuated her statement with a coy glance and her hands trailed a path from where she ran her fingers through her hair and down between her breasts to rest on the front snap of her jeans. Enticingly slow, she tugged her shirt tail, inch by inch from where it was tucked inside her denim waistband.

Regina's gaze was glued to that spot and the more fabric that was revealed, the heavier her frown grew.

"Now, you know," Emma argued, "I never would have figured you for a _tease."_

"Because I'm not." It was voiced simply and Regina concealed her irritation, knowing well that Emma was goading her.

The muscles in the older woman's throat worked when Emma completely pulled her t-shirt out of the denim waistband and pale smooth skin was shown.

 _Dear God, Emma is wearing a bikini._

"No?"

Who was the one teasing now, Regina thought, as she steered her gaze to the teenagers in the lake that weren't even paying attention to them.

An exasperated "No" dropped from Regina.

"Hmmm…"

"I believe I was the one who _pounced_ on you last night."

"Yes, you were." Emma felled the brunette's actions with a penetrating stare, all the heat and fire from last night burning between them. "Why did you?"

Regina opened her mouth to argue and realized that she played right into Emma's hands and she had no desire to talk about what happened. In order to change the subject and distract things, Regina reached for the hem of her caftan and flung it off revealing her _very_ sexy one-piece bathing suit in a tribal print.

"I'm going to take a dip in the lake."

Regina trotted across the sand leaving Emma with her lips parted and the sensation that her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. Regina's olive tone skin glimmered in the sunlight from the lotion she had applied before leaving the cabin. The bathing suit had a plunging V-neck that was just revealing enough and the line of the suit was high cut at the thigh.

"Holy Hell." Emma swore while she witnessed Regina wade into the lake and push off into the water in a graceful breast stroke, swimming out to the boys. Upon reaching them, the brunette joined in using her hands to cup and send water flying at them.

Emma stared after them and just when she was able to get her heated libido under control all three of them dove head first underwater and Regina's bottom appeared above the surface, igniting Emma's desire again.

The blonde forcefully drew breath in through her mouth, held it there, filling her cheeks to maximum capacity and then blew it out in a quick, hot whoosh.

"Swims like a fish. Rules like a Queen. Kisses like a dream." Emma muttered under her breath, chucking her sunglasses on the lounger and shaking her head.

Regina skimmed the lake's surface, facing the sky so that the droplets of water could rush down her hair. When she looked around she found the boys swimming out toward the floating island in the middle of the lake. Turning toward the shore she saw Emma, with her back to the lake, pushing her denim shorts down past her knees and stepping out of them. Regina tread skillfully and sank down a little lower in the water so she could watch Emma undress, unaware of her scrutiny. Next, Emma dragged the bottom of her shirt up and over her head while a group of teens and their fathers were playing soccer on the beach. As Emma's shirt was discarded and the full heart-stopping view of the backside of Emma in a bikini was presented, Regina watched the father closest to Emma stop and ogle her from head to toe. His blatant leering made Regina's blood boil and as if she had magically willed it so, one of the teens kicked the ball in the father's direction and accidentally hit him on the side of his head, knocking him down.

"Good," Regina uttered on an exhale and then turned and swam out toward Henry and Slash.

[X]

By late afternoon, the situation between Emma and Regina had not gotten any better. Their sniping had gotten worse and the tension between them was felt by anyone that came into contact with them.

Even with all the camping activities that they had done – swimming in the lake, sunbathing on the shore – Henry had noticed that both his moms spoke rarely to one another and when they did it was short, terse one word answers and sometimes delivered with a glare.

During the nature hike in the early afternoon, Regina had stuck by Henry's side, ignoring Emma and listening to Moonbeam's information about the local foliage and history while Emma stayed behind, chatting with Greg Chin and his family.

Things couldn't go on like this. The three of them had enjoyed each other on this trip and it had felt like they were a _real_ family. At least as real as Henry hoped they would be; him and his two moms _together._ He liked the way it felt when he looked at them and caught them smiling at one another. Mildly flirting with one another. Stealing covert glances. Honest to goodness enjoying each other's company and in a way that went beyond friendship. The way they carried on the façade about being a _married_ couple to everyone else, yes, Henry wanted that! Deep down, he thought both Emma and Regina wanted that too, which was why he had planned this weekend

"Hello, young Henry."

Sliding a glance to his left, Henry found Moonbeam observing him with her hands folded in front of her. Her gaze was kind and she aimed a friendly smile at him as she approached him. "Hi Moonie."

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? Dinner is on soon and then there is the dance tonight. Where are your parents?"

"Fighting. What else is new…" His eyes instantly shut tightly and he twisted his mouth angrily at himself. Moonie had this very easy-going and open quality about her. He hadn't hesitated to be truthful. He had to watch that.

"Ahh, parents fight but they come around." Moonie gave an exaggerated dismissive wave and sat on the log next to him and watched as he threw stones into the water. "You know that could be part of some poor bug's home you're chucking into the lake." She said it with humor in her voice and he cracked a smile. "Your moms strike me as parents who will come around."

"I don't know. I was hoping this short camping trip would help things."

"Let me ask you something. Have you spoken to them? Let them know how you feel, Henry? What you'd like?"

Henry looked down at his knuckles and rubbed his knee with them. He had told them about how upset he was, had hinted that they should maybe reflect on their feelings, but was it time to elaborate even more? To tell them that he really wanted them together romantically? That he believed they should be a family living under one roof? Was he what was needed to really propel them to where they should be?

"I've kind of hinted but otherwise had been afraid to actually just sit them down and tell them what I _really_ want." He looked at Moonbeam who wore a serene smile on her face, her blue silvery eyes sparkling with empathy and understanding.

"With important things, Henry, always leap. Life is too short to not voice things you feel. Always take a chance." She nudged his shoulder. "A man who keeps his feet firmly on the ground, has trouble putting his pants on. Think about that."

He blinked in bemusement at her and stared out across the lake. "Maybe you're right. I should talk to them. It's just that, well…" He looked at her and confided without giving too much away, "… things could really change. _I_ think for the better but my moms… I kind of think they might be afraid of the change."

"But change is everywhere. Besides death, the only thing we can count on is change. And it will happen whether we like it or not."

"Tell that to my moms." Henry immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Maybe he'd inherited Emma's _diarrhea of the mouth_ after all.

With happy laughter, Moonie ventured, "I like both your mothers very much and have gotten to talk with them many times this trip. But I can see that about them, especially Regina." She dipped her head to meet Henry's eyes. "She seems a bit of a control freak."

Henry guffawed. "You have _no_ idea. But she's the best. And my other mom too." He looked at Moonie and sighed. "I love them both and I just want them to be happy. And I also think _they_ can make each other the happiest, but…"

"The fear of things changing." They nodded while watching the waters of the lake ripple slightly with the light breeze. "Let me give you some good advice. When the winds of change blow, some build walls while others build windmills." Moonie placed a reassuring hand on Henry's knee. "Encourage your moms to build windmills." She smiled and gave his knee a shake. "They're lucky to have you, Henry. And I can see they love you very much. Talk to them. They'll listen."

He snorted. "I'll try. If I don't get pissed off in the process."

She stood up and answered. "Well, it's better to get pissed _off_ than pissed _on."_ A loud guffaw erupted from the old hippie and she slapped her thigh good-naturedly.

Henry beamed up at her. "You're funny." He stood up and joined her when she extended her arm out, beckoning him to come with her. "Where did you learn all this stuff?"

"Life, sweet boy. Life is a wonderful teacher. Just listen and learn."

[X]

Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror and primped her hair a bit more. This fiasco of a camping trip was almost over and soon she would be back in Storybrooke, sleeping in her own bed, alone. Sadness and dissatisfaction crept into her consciousness and she frowned at herself. Wasn't that what she had wanted?

She traced her lips with the ruby red lipstick and smooshed them together, evenly spreading the color over her full lips.

"Hey." Emma appeared in the doorway. "I hate to disturb you putting your _mask_ in place, but my zipper is stuck."

Regina eyed the black leather dress gaping and exposing Emma's creamy back to her with the thin band of black lace which was her bra strap. The waistband of a pair of matching panties revealed itself at the "V" of the dress and Regina placed a hand over her heart as if she could calm its fast beating. It figured Emma Swan also owned a black _leather_ dress, a very _sleek_ sleevelessblack leather dress.

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't have leather underwear too."

"Says the woman who _lived_ in black leather in the Enchanted Forest." At Regina's eye roll, Emma looked back and quipped, "I've heard stories. And if you want to inspect my underwear, Regina, all you have to do is ask."

Very quickly, Regina zipped up the dress and turned away. That kind of comment deserved no attention, though thinking of Emma's other underwear left Regina curious as hell, dammit.

Grabbing both of their attention at an alarming speed, Henry charged through the front door, an uncharacteristically agitated ball of nerves and seemingly on a mission. He had been unusually quiet all through dinner and Regina could tell that something was heavily occupying his mind but she had tried to give him some space.

As aggravating as Emma could be, she was a wonderful mother and had advised Regina once that while their son grew into his teenage years, he would definitely need his space to deal with teenage matters. She had remembered how her own mother hovered around her, always butting in at the wrong times. Cora often made Regina feel like she was never around when Regina truly needed the support and encouragement that an adolescent would need from a parent but was always there to criticize and order her to do things she never wanted to do.

"Henry, what's the matter?" Regina stepped out of the bathroom carrying a compact.

Emma came to stand beside her. "Yeah, you nearly took the door off its hinges. And you barely ate your ribs at dinner and I _know_ you _love_ BBQ ribs." Emma nodded with a smirk.

"Here's the thing, moms!" The words tumbled urgently, loudly and quickly out of his mouth. He addressed them both further by raising fingers to point at both of them. Before Regina could reprimand him that pointing was impolite, he waged further with an almost angry look on his face. "Things need to change and I want us to build windmills!"

Regina's eyes blinked and then darted around over his head, not following his logic. When they settled on Emma beside her, the blonde was just as mystified with a frown on her pretty face.

"Uh… What?"

"Change, Ma! The winds of change are blowing and your walls are driving me crazy."

"Henry," Regina cautioned and put a baffled hand to her forehead, then directed a patient look at him. "Calm down."

"Yeah, kid. What is this about walls?"

"Your walls."

" _My_ walls?" Emma pointed at her chest.

"And her walls!"

Regina's head jerked back incredulously. " _I_ have walls."

Emma scoffed, "Right. Like you didn't know." Regina shot daggers at Emma with her eyes and then glanced at Henry whose frame was abuzz with agitation.

"I think you two should date."

Both mothers' eyes opened to maximum proportions at him and Regina shook her head uncertainly while a frown formed. This conversation was so confusing to her and she tried desperately to gain control of the situation, "Because we have walls?"

"Forget the walls!" Henry was hysterical. "You both need to just stop fighting. Stop fighting each other."

Emma blinked and said carefully, "And start dating."

"Yes!"

"Henry." Regina gave him a sad smile. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?" Emma's interruption took her by surprise and she targeted Emma with a lofty glare.

"Because this is not something that should be taken lightly."

"Who's taking it lightly?"

"We shouldn't rush into anything, Emma. There are things that need to be considered."

"Like?"

Regina parted her lips while she gauged the smile on Emma's face and was uncertain whether the woman was serious or not.

Tracing the front of her top teeth with her tongue slowly she squinted an eye at Henry. "Let's say we date and something should go wrong between us. What would we do about Henry?"

Emma's smile dulled and a dubious expression was thrown Henry's way.

Henry, however, took their attitude with aplomb and responded confidently. "Henry will be just fine because at least we tried. You tried. What's the worst that can happen? You two _argue_ every once and a while and I get shuffled from one house to the other? That's pretty much what's happening now! For the record, though, I don't think anything will go wrong."

"You don't?"

"No," Henry replied to Regina. "I think you guys will be amazingly happy, get married, and maybe even give me little siblings at some point, either by adoption or insemination."

Both women were rooted, stock still, in shock, in their places and when Regina finally picked her jaw up off the floor she snorted at Emma and joked, "Insemination is all _you._ Though, you're kind of getting up there."

Pinning Regina with a scowl at the age joke, Emma only shot back. "Yeah. I'm aware it'd be me."

Emma knew Regina couldn't have children, had taken a potion rendering herself barren a long time ago in anger towards Cora. She had also been a little unsettled at the word _insemination_ coming out of her son's mouth. The thought of having another child with Regina, however, warmed her and she was astonished by that fact to her very core. Emma had honestly never thought another baby was in the cards for her, but in a family, with both Regina and Henry, she oddly realized that she wasn't averse to the idea.

Bewilderingly, Emma shook the thought off and watched Regina and Henry face off, neither the wiser to her strange musings.

"What about your parents?"

Emma awoke from her daydreams and glanced at Regina. Was that a flash of hope in those brown eyes?

"When have you ever cared what my parents thought?"

Regina looked down at the floor then and murmured, "I do actually. Now."

Emma's heart melted and her expression softened and she wanted to take Regina in her arms. This woman who had conquered realms and had always appeared tough as nails was still a woman who, deep down, occasionally craved the approval and acceptance of those she cared about.

"They'll be fine with it, Mom. They care about you and we're already family. Now it's time for you two to get it together and take a chance."

Emma and Regina studied one another, Emma with a ghost of a smile and Regina with a quirk of a brow but a hint of a grin later.

Their silence however was not well received by Henry and he barreled forward with the memory of Moonie's words in his head. "Take a chance! You got to take a leap! Leap for what you want. Otherwise, you can't put your _pants_ on!"

He gained their confused gazes again. Emma squinched only one side of her face and Regina tilted her head to the side, a furrow cut deeply in her brow and blurted, "What?"

"Wait. That didn't come out right."

"I think I get what you're saying, Henry," Emma placated. She had never seen Henry so nervously excited before. Her ordinarily clever, intelligent son could barely get his thoughts across and strangely she knew what he was on about. "I think you should get ready. We don't want to be late to this party thing."

"It's a dance, Ma."

"Dances make me nervous," Regina mentioned straight away without thinking. She shuffled a bit diffidently and swiveled on a heel, quietly marching back into the bathroom and closing the door.

Emma stepped closer to Henry and balanced herself by holding his shoulder before she slipped one heel on and then its match. "How silly is it to get all _dolled_ up like this on a camping trip?"

"I can't believe you brought that dress, Ma."

"What? A tad overdressed?"

"No… not exactly, maybe a little. We're a long way from Manhattan. I don't think anyone else's mom is going to be dressed that way."

Emma chuckled and waggled her eyebrows. "Well, I'm not like anyone else's mom."

"No, you're _my_ mom. And you kind of look like you're on the _prowl_ tonight."

"Yeah? Well, the only person I'm interested in catching has just holed herself up in the bathroom. You'd better make sure she's alright."

"Seriously? You're going to make a play for Mom?" His exuberant tone was louder than she wanted.

"Shhh…" Emma put a finger over her lips. "Not so loud. She'll _lock_ herself in there."

"For what it's worth, I think she wants this too, Ma."

They were speaking in hushed tones now and standing close together. Henry was nearly as tall as her now, even with heels on.

"Oh yeah?" She swiveled her head to eye the door that was still closed and she could hear the tap running. "I could use all the encouragement I can get. Tell me more!"

"Are you kidding? Look at the way she _looks_ at you!"

That remark had Emma's blonde head whipping back around to peer at Henry intently. "How does she look at me?"

"Like Catwoman looks at Batman!"

Her chest immediately puffed out in pride at the notion of being the _Cape Crusader_ in this scenario and Catwoman was hot! "Yeah?"

Vigorously, and with sincerity, Henry's head bobbed up and down quickly.

"So what are you going to do?"

Emma pondered the very same thing in her head and fixed him with a purposeful expression. "I don't know, but I know I don't need any help, so no more matchmaking. Got it?"

He gave her a side glance and was not sure he was ready to let this go. He thought about their time in New York. He had an inkling that there were women Emma had been interested in but to his knowledge she had never done anything about it. This was too important.

"Henry…" She directed her most stern mother look at him and he relentingly sighed.

"Fine. But _deliver."_

"Geez, Henry. You make Regina sound like an _Amazon_ package or something."

"She's the most _important_ package, Ma. It's time she got her Happy Ending. You too"

"And you think I'm hers." This was delivered more in jest than in doubt and they shared a grin.

"What does your _Super Power_ tell you," he mocked with a smirk.

When her dimples cut deeply on the sides of an elongated spread of the lips, they both had their answer.


	7. Physical Intimacy

**Chapter Summary:** Emma makes it her night's mission to woo Regina. Will Regina let her defenses down and allow her heart to expel all her reservations?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Physical Intimacy**

The main lodge was dressed in the finest celebratory decoration, and Regina was impressed. The tables were arranged in a way that surrounded the middle of the room, turning it into a makeshift dance floor and at the end was a small platform used as a stage that the DJ table stood on.

Regina recognized the popular Kool and the Gang song and even though she didn't dance, her body betrayed her and swayed, just a bit, to the addicting melody and thumping disco beat.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you dancing?"

Emma's voice hummed in her ear, intimately. As a matter of fact, the blonde was standing way closer than usual. Right up against the back of her, and Regina found their near proximity thrilling. Just when she thought she had her wits about her to answer, she felt Emma's fingers possessively pressing against her waist and pulling her gently, yet purposefully, against the woman's leather clad front.

Tingles swarmed her lower abdomen, causing Regina to throb when Emma's thumbs began to draw lazy circles on either side of her lower back, first in light brushes, and then in a mild massage. If she wasn't careful, Regina thought she just might melt onto the wooden floor, and incidentally, she already began to feel the telltale signs of arousal at her center. Her brain was calling on her good sense, but her body was abandoning her.

Interpreting that it was okay to continue, Emma's hands dropped down to appreciate the curve of Regina's hips, bringing those tantalizing thumbs to the top of Regina buttocks. A mere five seconds into their fondling, Regina jumped forward surprising Emma and Henry, though Emma knowingly smirked back at her.

"You okay, Mom?"

"Oh, uh… Yes. I'm thirsty, though. Would you like a Coke?"

Henry's eyelids fluttered in incomprehension. "You're actually _asking_ me if I want soda?"

"Henry can get his own soda, Regina. Henry, why don't you get us some drinks? Your mom and I will find a spot."

He left without argument or preamble and Regina sighed, glancing at Emma. She wasn't sure how much longer she could fight this powerful attraction. It was debatable whether she wanted to any longer.

"How about over there?" Emma pointed to an empty table near the corner of the room and, with a hand at the small of her back, followed Regina over and chivalrously pulled a seat out for her. When it was clear that the action made Regina suspicious, Emma delivered her most innocent looking smile to which Regina merely stared at, enchanted by its potent impact on her and took a seat. "Moonie and Bill really went all out."

"It looks very festive." An air of approval took over and Regina's lips widened into the loveliest smile Emma had ever seen. "The decorations are very pretty."

"So are you." There was a soft penetrating glow on Emma's face and she bent forward intently seeking a connection with Regina's gaze.

Regina had no idea why she felt so shy all of a sudden. This wasn't like her. Where was the snappy comeback? The sarcasm? Why did she suddenly feel like tittering in her hand like a school girl?

 _No! You are a Queen! Pull yourself together, Regina!_

Nonplussed, Regina studied the petals on a daisy in the floral arrangement situated at the center of their round table.

 _Jesus, Regina. At least try to remember that you are in control. A force to be reckoned with._

She wondered what it was about Emma Swan that resorted Regina to a lovesick teenager, pining away for wants and needs that she knew were impossible and unavailable to her.

"Did you hit your head today or something?"

"I mean it, Regina. You really are beautiful."

Emma saw Regina blush and then flinch and all of a sudden she became upset with herself. What had happened to all her wooing techniques? Before ever coming to Storybrooke, Emma Swan had no problems pursuing companionship when she sought it. She didn't like to brag and she was not a _player_ by any means, but she could romance someone when she wanted, and she was smooth and confident when she did it.

Just when Emma thought that she was losing a grip on her mission to pursue Regina, the brunette lifted her eyes and in their dark depths was hope, longing and something not quite discernible that made Emma's heart palpitate fast and hard.

Bringing gentle fingertips to Regina's cheek, Emma grazed the soft skin and eventually tucked the lock of hair behind Regina's ear, lightly caressing the outer lobe tenderly. With a tremble, Regina couldn't help herself from moving closer, her goal… meeting Emma's lips with her own. Elation swam in the blonde's eyes when she understood what was happening.

"Okay. One mineral water." Henry said breaking both of them out of their forward momentum. Regina, clearly shaken, straightened at once and swallowed in a discombobulated fashion. Emma sighed in exasperation and looked up at Henry as he placed a can in front of her. Realizing his _faux pas,_ his speech curbed and slowed. "One Coke Zero and… a Coke… for me."

" _Thanks,_ Henry." Though her tone implied something else, Emma smiled and shook her head at his timing and his mouth twisted apologetically.

For a little while they sat. Emma, Regina and Henry. While their son bobbed his head and tapped his hand against his knee to the music, the two women were so aware of one another, sitting so closely within touching distance. The fragrance of their perfumes mingled within the same space and it felt like the heat radiating from them both could light a bonfire.

No one heard the table make a sound when Emma propped her elbow on it, and leaning her chin pensively on her palm, she tried to figure out how she was going to continue their little interlude before Henry had returned with drinks.

Emma eyed the brunette beside her who was purposely distracting herself with wavers passing by and people dancing in the middle.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get Henry to leave them alone again just for a little while because Regina would not willingly let herself do anything in front of him.

She could call his name but she couldn't very well send him on another mission. Too obvious, and she felt Regina would veto it this time. Extending her leg underneath the table, during a break between songs, she tried to connect it with his but when her bare calf brushed up against Regina's, she heard the brunette gasp and a shudder pulsated through Emma, not just because of the feel of skin on skin but the breathy noise Regina made at the contact. _Oh my God!_

Henry was oblivious but Regina glanced at her with a passionate fire in her eyes and Emma had to will herself not to drag the woman up and throw her on the table for a good ravishing. _Holy shit!_ Emma had never felt desire this strongly before.

Quickly, Regina turned away and Emma had to do something. She couldn't kick Henry apparently. Her fingers went to her soda can and she tore the tab off, unnoticed by either of her companions. Turning the tab over in her hand, she knew she had to time this perfectly.

Her opportunity arose when Suzie Chin waved and Regina raised her hand to return the greeting, her attention monopolized. Emma, with dead precision, aimed and flicked the can tab hitting Henry's ear lobe.

Startled, but not hurt, Henry closed a palm over his ear and snapped his focus to Emma who leaned behind Regina and gestured with her hands for him to give them some alone time.

Sensing all the sudden moves behind her, Regina strangely eyed first Henry, still holding his ear, and Emma whose waving turned into her stroking the hack of her golden tresses as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Suspiciously, Regina eyeballed both of them again and skeptically asked, "Henry, what's the matter with your ear?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your ear."

"Oh. Uh…" Henry looked to Emma who raised her brows high, waiting to see what story her son would come up with. He did come from her womb after all. Let's see how creative he could be. "Um… mosquito bite."

Emma stifled a laugh by covering her mouth. Well, he _was_ Neal's biological son too.

"On your ear?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah!" Henry became a little too animated in his explanation. "You know, those little blood suckers can bite you _anywhere_. Nick once claimed that a mosquito crawled up his shorts and bit one of his…"

"Henry!" Regina looked at Henry in round-eye shock and Emma was near dying with buckled-in laughter now. "I do not _care_ to hear about any of Nicholas Zimmer's private parts no matter how badly offended they were!"

"Uh… Mom?"

"Yes." The mosquito lie seemed to be forgotten as Henry scooted his chair back.

"May I go hang out with Slash?"

After a moment, Regina said with a grin, "Yes, you may," and jokingly added, "But do not regale the Chins with Nicholas' private parts either please."

"Yes, Mom." When Regina looked at Emma and shook her head, Henry bent quickly and grabbed the soda tab from the floor and just as Regina turned back to look at him, he threw the tab at Emma, his timing precise as he innocently drew his hand back to his side. The tab flew directly over Regina's turning head and hit Emma on the top of hers. Her hand immediately flew up to cover where it had landed and that's how Regina caught her, as Henry disappeared into the crowd, with her hand atop her head, her shoulders shrugged upwards and a cute scrunched expression on her face.

Regina was certain that Emma and Henry were in cahoots together and she chuckled and kidded, gesturing to Emma's crown, "Mosquito?"

"Maybe even the very same one."

"Uh huh." There was soft affection on Regina's face. "You two are a pair." She lifted her Crystal Geyser and took a sip, the cool carbonation leaving a pleasant sparkling sensation down her throat. "Sometimes it feels like I am babysitting the both of you."

"Great! That's not how I want you to think of me. Like another child."

Unable to leave the seriousness out of her voice, Regina queried, "How would you like me to think of you?"

"Not like an underaged teen."

"I don't." Regina contemplatively turned the can slowly in its place. It would be highly inappropriate, no dead wrong, for Regina to have the thoughts she'd been having about Emma if that were the case.

At that moment, a well known slow song from the Disco era came on and Emma got up quickly and reached for Regina's hand. "Come on, Regina. Let's dance."

"Oh, no no. I couldn't possibly." She let Emma drag her out of her seat anyway. Why? Regina wasn't sure. Why did she let Emma do anything?

"It's a slow song. You just stand there and I'll take care of the rest."

"But…"

They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, safely surrounded by other dancing couples who were too preoccupied with each other. No one was paying them any mind so Regina considered herself lucky that her melting into Emma's arms had not been witnessed by anyone. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway since everyone thought they were married. Embracing and dancing closer to Emma than she had to anyone ever before, Regina heard the blonde begin to sing the lyrics to the song. She'd heard this one before and had liked it a lot. Now with Emma in her arms, she had a new reason to like it even more. .

" _I know your eyes in the morning sun_

 _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

 _And the moment that you wander far from me_

 _I want to feel you in my arms again_

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_

 _Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_

 _And it's me you need to show_

 _How deep is your love?..."_

Had anything ever felt as wonderful as this? Emma loved the feel of Regina flush against her. She had never danced with Regina before and it was awesome, addicting and she never wanted to let go. She was even softly serenading the woman. Emma wanted to laugh at herself. She had an okay singing voice and really only ever sang to herself in the shower. She'd never sung to anyone before, so this was all new to her, but she realized she liked doing this with Regina. It made her feel inexplicably good. Every new experience with this woman became Emma's new favorite thing.

" _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

 _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

 _We belong to you and me."_

Swaying gently, following Emma's lead, Regina allowed herself to be carried away by the BeeGees. The melodic rhythm touched her deeply while accompanied by the feel of Emma's cheek against hers. Emma's singing lulled her into sweet dreams of them together, dancing this way in the evenings, having family dinners with their son, the two idiots and cute little Neal and ending each night laughing while cuddling before drifting off to sleep. Could she have it all? Could she have Emma?

As the next verse played, Regina recalled the lyrics and realized how accurately she felt them for this woman. How crazy that this particular song was playing now and that they were in each other's arms as it did.

" _I believe in you_

 _You know the door to my very soul_

 _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

 _You're my savior when I fall_

 _And you may not think I care for you_

 _When you know down inside that I really do_

 _And it's me you need to show…"_

Without thinking about it, Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder, closed her eyes and relished the moment. _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour. You're my savior when I fall._ Emma was the savior, but at times Regina had felt like Emma was her own personal savior, and with Henry, were the only ones to give her light in her darkest of times. She needed them. She wanted them. She wanted this.

" _How deep is your love?_

 _I really mean to learn_

 _'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

 _Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

 _We belong to you and me."_

As the music faded out, Regina sighed resolutely. She wasn't going to break them down or keep them apart anymore. She, they, had been the fools for so long. No more.

"What's the matter?" Emma leaned back and searched Regina's eyes to gauge the reason for the heavy sigh she heard.

"Emma, take me back to the cabin."

Panic waged inside Emma and she thought she had pushed Regina too far. Her parents had relayed to her that Regina had never learned to dance, but this was nothing like the elaborate choreography that dancing in the Enchanted Forest called for. This was hugging and swaying and Emma had enjoyed it. She thought Regina had too. Had she misread Regina's embracing her and putting her head on Emma's shoulder with the woman's hot breath warming against Emma's neck, driving her crazy with need?

"Did I… Are you feeling alright?"

The expression Regina wore was unreadable. Blank. And the longer Regina stayed quiet the more anxious Emma got. Until, the corners of ruby red lips quirked up and the woman finally answered reassuringly and determinedly, "I want to be alone with you."

Emma's insides quaked at the realization of Regina's words and her green eyes widened, the pupils dilating and transforming the sea green to dark emerald. Her lips parted and her jaw slackened and then she was pulling Regina in one direction and then the other.

Where was she? How could they get out of this large pool of people, jiving and twisting to a new song with a quicker tempo, though no matter how quick the beat was, it was no match for Emma's heart.

"This way, Emma."

A goofy smile overtook Emma's face as Regina led her to the side and toward the exit, but stopped abruptly before leaving, looking around for their son. They should at least tell him where they were going.

"Hi you two. My, look at you!" Moonie looked both women over and smiled brightly at their joined hands. "You two are gorgeous! Where are you off to?"

Before Emma could answer, Regina took charge, as Regina was often doing. "There are some things we need to discuss so we're heading out for a spell. Moonbeam, I was wondering if you could just let Henry know so that he doesn't worry. And tell him to have a good time."

"I will, indeed."

"Thank you." Regina left and pulled Emma right along with her; the blonde grinning excitedly at Moonie as they disappeared through the lodge door.

Moonbeam gazed across the room where she saw Henry sitting with the Chins and he was eyeing the door in subtle concern. When he met her gaze she gave him an exaggerated wink and a low thumbs up and he sent back a grin that was just as goofy as Emma's. He gave Slash a high five and they settled back in to enjoy the party.

[X]

Two things became abundantly clear to Regina as she flung the front door open and stepped inside the cabin with Emma close on her tall, stiletto heels. One, the cabin was blessedly silent, the area quiet with all the campers at the party, and two, Regina wanted to ridiculously laugh at how right all this felt.

Instead when Emma entered and walked further into the living room, Regina pushed the door closed soundly and leaned on it while her eyes raked hungrily up Emma's leather clad form. The woman really did wear leather well and Regina was instantly reminded of a saucy dream that she had once had of Emma when she was the Dark One. She would never tell anyone just how affected she had been at an Emma dressed head to toe in tight black leather, and that involuntary dream had led to a few fantasies she had entertained in the privacy of her bedroom on just a few occasions.

Emma took a near ragged breath in. True, she rarely wore heels and Regina was a hiking expert in them, but trailing after Regina from the lodge had proved challenging. After all the brunette's strides were purposeful and Emma had to chase her to keep up.

"So…" Remembering what Regina had said to Moonie, Emma looked around and then back to Regina. "You wanted to talk?"

The almost playful look Regina cast upon her turned Emma to a trembling mess of anticipation and the woman pushed herself off the door and unswervingly took two large steps, grabbed Emma's face, answered, "No," and crashed their lips together, holding Emma still for the glorious rush of ecstasy unleashed upon her.

With a light moan of obvious approval, Regina's thumbs traced Emma's cheek bones and her lips opened slightly to nip at Emma's. The assault, if one could call it that, drove a hot bolt of sexual tightening down Emma's middle. Instantly, Emma felt the rush of desire throb at the apex of her thighs and her insides turned to hot molten lava.

They separated briefly, the soft suction sound of lips parting had both women smiling at one another at the sheer unadulterated pleasure.

"Oh my God," Regina murmured in excitement.

"Holy shit," Emma answered and beamed as they met again, this time with a deeper connection as tongues greeted and arms wrapped around one another.

Amongst sighs turning into whimpers and moans turning into groans, the more urgent their actions became the less fluid their movements were. With a desperation, they needed more of each other. Standing was becoming difficult.

Emma pushed Regina one way. Regina pushed back toward the other with a protesting sob. Emma tore her lips away enough to ask, "Couch or bed?"

Forcing their mouths together again, Regina ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip and she was sure the blonde growled. Regina quavered in a barely audible manner, "Henry sleeps on the couch."

Emma cackled and wanted to smack herself. _Duh!_

"Right. Right. Yeah. Oh my God!"

She would ponder her behavior as a mother later. Right now Emma could think of nothing else but Regina's hands clasping her leather covered ass and squeezing her, bringing her hip into demanding contact with Regina's center and the sounds the woman was making with each thrust.

 _Holy crap in a can._

In the next instant, Emma was dragging Regina backward toward the bedroom, their hands exploring, their mouths moving against one another, though they stopped to chuckle as they collided into various things. A dining chair here, a wall there and suddenly they were in their bedroom pawing at the hems of each other's dresses as they both crashed onto the bed.

Emma found a sensitive part of Regina's neck that made her cry out Emma's name and the blonde made sure to commit that spot to memory. Jesus, was there anything sexier than Regina Mills' moan?

"Emma… _Emma…"_

"Christ, Regina. The way you sound."

Regina sucked on Emma's earlobe and Emma could hear the smile on Regina's lips. "Oh? And how do I sound?" Regina was being coy, flirty and absolutely sexy.

"Hotter than _anything_ I have ever heard." When Regina dipped the tip of her tongue into Emma's ear suggestively, the blonde swore and gyrated her body quickly. "Shit, shit, _shit!"_

Stilling her hips, Regina gave an alluring giggle and it made the little hairs in Emma's ear canal tingle.

"Easy does it, Miss Swan," Regina whispered but the huff of a hot breathy moan said the contrary, and so did the hand that suddenly covered Emma's breast. A thumb stroked an aching nipple into hardness, and Emma could feel its point as if it wanted to cut through, not only her bra, but the leather dress.

"More, Regina. More…"

They were laying side by side now and Regina threw her leg over Emma's hip where it was pawed and stroked and she felt Emma's finger slowly roam under her dress along the back of her thigh.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Emma separated briefly to purposely reveal Regina's lips from where they were buried in her neck and captured them with her own. She lifted her head suddenly. "We _are_ doing this, right?"

Regina rolled Emma onto her back with an alluring bout of laughter and once atop the blonde, she straddled her and ensnared her wrists over her head.

"What do you think, Miss Swan?"

"I think I like you calling me Miss Swan only when we're doing _this."_

Hovering over her, Regina promised before tasting Emma again, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh my God, Regina. Do you know how many times I have thought about us like this?"

"No." That caught Regina's attention and she looked down upon Emma, released her wrists and brought her hands down to cradle her face. "About as often as I have?"

Emma's toothy grin shone in the light. "And how often is that? Wait. When did you first think about it?"

Rattled by the sudden question, Regina pulled back, stroked Emma's cheeks with her knuckles and honestly thought about it. "I think I first wondered about being held in your arms, honestly, when you saved me from the fire."

"Gold's fire?" Incredulity filled Emma's expression.

"Yes."

"Seriously, back then? You imagined me naked?"

"No."

Emma was confused. "Make sense, woman."

They both laughed and it made Regina's body shake deliciously and Emma felt glad they were pressed together in all the right places.

"You asked when I imagined being in your arms in an intimately sexual way. The fire. However, I had already wondered what you'd look like naked way before then." Emma goggled at her and Regina kissed the astonishment off her face. "It was when you answered the door in your underwear. Who does that?"

A burst of laughter, a patting of Regina's bottom, and a naughty eyebrow wiggle later and Emma said, "Me apparently. Though in my defense, I was expecting Granny. How was I to know that Storybrooke's _babelicious_ mayor would come knocking on my door?"

"Babelicious?"

"Don't play innocent. You know you are. You've been torturing me ever since I came to town, with your pencil skirts, and your straining blouses…"

"That's the second time you've mentioned my pencil skirt." Regina mocked offense but Emma just railroaded on, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and enjoying the feel of Regina's fingers in her hair. "And my straining…"

"Yes… your buttons are fighting the good fight trying to keep your blouses closed."

"Oh please… of course _you_ noticed."

"We _all_ have noticed, Regina." She thought she saw a ghost of a smile and she seized Regina's delicious mouth for a quick kiss. "I'm not even going to get started on those shoes and prim business suits that say, _Tear me off! Tear me off!"_

"You are absolutely certifiable, you know that?"

"And now you tell me that you _wanted_ me way back then? That's just cruel." Emma had tried to pretend like she was offended and upset and Regina struggled a little to hold her face still while laughing and Emma enjoyed this new found playfulness between them.

"Well, tell me then. When did you want me?"

"Physically. From the get go."

"What?" Regina was shocked and bug-eyed not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You should see your face right now."

"Explain."

Searching her face, Emma noted that Regina was serious and the woman had made a move to get off her but Emma held her firmly in place.

"I wanted you from the first moment I met you. As a matter of fact, I was hoping that you inviting me in for cider meant something else. But sadly…" Emma chuckled. "It was just cider."

"Amazing." Regina was truly confounded by the admission.

"But just so you know, in my mind, I was totally undressing you while you were pouring us drinks."

"Perhaps we should get undressed on this bed, Emma."

"Have I told you I like the way you think?"

"Not usually."

Emma shook her head and quipped, "No not usually. Usually your thoughts are pretty scary."

For that, Regina bit down lightly on Emma's chin and then tongued the cleft and drew a line to her mouth, delivering a dizzying lick there.

"You're going to kill me. You know that right?"

"If only I knew it was this easy back then." Turning more serious, Regina touched her nose to Emma's and then her forehead. "This thing has been happening for a long time between us, hasn't it?"

Emma nodded, her lips rubbing lightly against Regina's. "But finally we're right where we need to be. Regina, this feels…"

"Right."

"Right."

They stared at one another and marveled at the enormity of the moment. The realization. This was meant to be. They were on the verge of their Happy Beginning together. Why hadn't Emma really thought about it before? All her internal musings, warnings with Killian, the sacrifices for Regina, Regina's sacrifices for her… all of it. Her eyes began to mist and so did Regina's.

"Oh my _God!_ I _love_ you, Regina."

Regina laughed. Regina cried. Regina wondered what the hell was the matter with herself. Finally, after so long and all she had been through, love had found her. Real romantic love. Romantic _True Love_. She had True Love with Henry and she knew now she had it with Emma. She didn't need to guess or use pixie dust. She just knew.

Emma felt the same way. She didn't need a true love test or a bright glimmering rainbow wave to tell her what she was feeling for the woman looking down at her. She sensed it in her mind, in her heart and in every fiber of her being.

Giddiness flooded Regina and it was as if finally everything fell into place and the puzzle piece that had been missing for so long was right where it should be.

"I love _you,_ Emma. I _choose_ you."

"I choose you too."

This kiss between them held promise but it was more urgent than the others. As if they both understood, Emma released her hold on Regina and Regina slid off Emma and then onto her back beside her. Together they stared up at the ceiling completely in sync with one another.

"We're not having sex tonight, are we?" Regina's rich tone was a little somber but she was still smiling and it was a statement and not a question.

"Nope," Emma confirmed, and though she was slightly disappointed that it wasn't happening tonight, she knew this was the right decision and that it would happen soon and it would be awesome. "Not here. Not in a few stolen moments. Not when our son can walk in at any minute. When we make love, Regina, it's going to be long and slow."

"I like the sound of that."

"And the least you can do is buy me dinner first."

"I agree that we should at least have an official date before we take this to that next level, but you get paid very well, Sheriff. You could buy _me_ dinner."

"Yeah, but you know. I'll probably be doing all the work in bed. I kind of like to _top."_

Regina thought about how she normally sought for control in bed and thought of Emma doing the same and became instantly aroused again. They were going to be explosive. "Interesting. Are you set on that position? If so, this could be one hell of a power struggle."

"Oh yeah?" Emma thought about Regina vying for sexual dominance and was even more turned on. Maybe they'd both learn something new about themselves and each other. "You're welcome to try and change my mind."

"As are you."

"Hot damn, stop teasing me. If we're really _not_ doing it, we should stop talking about it."

"Agreed."

They laid in silence, both with smiles on their faces, both thinking of the future.

"So now what?" Emma asked, holding the side of her head in an open palm on a propped elbow. Regina's kiss swollen lips were beckoning but she thought it a good idea to ignore the impulse, at least for a few more minutes in order to get her body under control.

"We go back to the dance."

"Can we hold hands?"

"Yes."

"Can we make googly eyes at each other?" The dimple on Emma's left cheek winked at Regina and so she raised a finger to poke at it, not believing how corny they were acting and loving it.

"Yes."

"Can I slip you the tongue every now and then?"

"If you must, but let's be mindful of Henry."

"Okay, but we _are_ his parents. We're supposed to embarrass the hell out of him occasionally, you know."

Regina nodded and raised up to kiss Emma sweetly and slowly. "And later tonight…"

"More tongue kissing." Emma grabbed her and brought her in closer.

"And cuddling. Lots of cuddling."

Emma nodded and threw Regina a meaningful gaze. "And no running, Regina."

"No. No more running ever again."


	8. Coming Out

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Regina, Emma and Henry leave Camp Shooting Star and head back to Storybrooke.

 **A/N:** We have reached the end (nearly) of the story. This was formerly the last chapter but it will be followed by an Epilogue. This was Day 8, the last day, of Swan Queen Week. I hope you've enjoyed the story and that this latest chapter will supply you with even more laughs to begin your weekend!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Coming Out**

Regina had dreamt of limbs entangled beneath smooth cotton sheets with soft laughter and hushed bantering back and forth between kisses that made her toes curl. With a start, she awoke and as she stretched her legs and they encountered another pair, she realized with a smile that she hadn't been dreaming at all and that Emma had been close beside her all night long. She squinted her eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the morning light, and awake warm jade colored eyes looked back upon her. In them was reflected the large dimpling smile that blossomed just underneath.

"Good morning," Regina rasped, readjusting herself and moving a little nearer. She was seeking Emma's lips and the blonde did not keep her waiting and uttered a "Good morning" back before laying a delicate lingering kiss on her mouth.

"Did you sleep well, Regina?" Emma didn't wander far after the kiss was over. Waking up with Regina in her arms had made Emma deliriously happy and she couldn't believe that they had admitted their love for one another the night before. They were finally where they should be and things had never felt this right. She wanted to do something insanely out of character like hop around in joy, grabbing people and shouting how much she loved Regina Mills. Emma Swan didn't have a lot to rejoice about in the past, so this newfound exhilaration made her feel silly, stupid and wonderful. Maybe that's what real love did.

The woman beneath her made a sweet study of her face, staying on her lips for an exorbitant amount of time and stretched her arms over Emma's shoulders, curling them around her. "I slept better than I have in a very, _very_ long time."

Knowing that Regina was implying that Emma was the reason for the good night's sleep, Emma grinned and kidded, "Me too. This bed is amazingly comfortable."

"Idiot."

The accompanying giggle set Emma's heart to pounding fiercely in her chest and as the morning sun warmed them both, they came together for more lip play and innocent petting.

Regina sighed. "I am so tempted to go for second base right now."

" _You_ know the _bases?_ I'm impressed."

"I've been living in Storybrooke for decades. Not a cave."

"Regina, if you touch my bare boob right now, I swear, I'm not responsible for my actions."

"And that's all it would take to turn you on, Emma? A boob graze?"

Emma saw the challenge in Regina's eyes and simpered while allowing her knee to slide up the inside of Regina's thigh and was rewarded with the joy of Regina's eyes glazing over with lust.

"Watching you _sleep_ has turned me the hell on. I know we agreed to wait but my body is already honed and primed to take this to the next level."

"By watching me sleep, Sheriff Swan? Doubtful." Regina's slight shake of the head egged Emma on and she did something that she hoped she wouldn't regret but she wanted to show Regina just how serious she was. Taking Regina's hand she immediately brought it to the outside of her shorts and took a sharp intake of breath as she pressed Regina's fingers firmly over the entrance of her body.

Regina gasped at the feel of Emma's softness and, according to the feel of her, she imagined that Emma was as slippery and hot as liquid sun.

"Okay, enough," Emma managed through gritted teeth and brought Regina's hands up, brushing her lips against the knuckles and faintly smelling herself on the fingertips.

"That was totally unfair."

Pretending to misunderstand, Emma delightfully chuckled at the offended pout on Regina's face and quipped, "Want me to feel _you_ down there to even things up?" She had meant it as a joke but suddenly thinking about being between Regina's legs made Emma dizzy.

"If you touch me down there now, Miss Swan, I will have no other choice but to mount you and ride you until we are _both_ satisfied."

"Holy sweet fuck!"

"Yes. It would be. And then I'd be furious with you for _enticing_ me while our son is asleep in the next room."

The reminder that Henry was sleeping out on the futon was like a hose-down of icy water and it did help to dull her arousal.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Regina. But, _Jesus Christ!_ A simple, ' _Don't touch me!'_ would have sufficed.

A mischievous grin appeared before Regina saucily teased under her breath, "But I so enjoy the thought of _mounting_ you." She traced Emma's lips with her index finger and added, "Everywhere." The implication of oral sex was clear causing Emma to groan loudly. The images rushing into Emma's imagination, igniting tingling waves of lust to roll through her lower abdomen. Oh, Emma couldn't wait to show Regina what she could do.

With a proud and eager smile, Emma said, "Stop talking," and shut Regina up the only way she knew how; by kissing her to distraction.

[X}

"Slow down, Henry. Your breakfast is not going to get up and walk away." Regina sat at the table cross-legged, sipping her coffee and eyeballing her son, who continued to shovel his Denver Style Omelet into his mouth. An egg sopped chunk of green pepper fell from his mouth and Regina put her coffee down and scolded sharply, "Henry!"

"Sorry, Mom, but this is so good." He smiled and when Regina shot a reproachful look at him for speaking with his mouth full he chewed faster and swallowed before saying, "This reminds me of Ma's Denver Omelets in New York. Remember Ma."

Smiling over her coffee cup, Emma was taken by Regina's look of surprise. "What?"

"You cooked in New York?"

Wide-eyed, Emma's sight wandered over Henry's head as if baffled as to what to respond with. Just because she didn't cook a lot in Storybrooke, didn't mean she didn't know _how_ to cook. She made a decent omelet, if she said so herself, and she could make pretty _mean_ tacos.

"How do you think I fed the kid?"

"Sometimes, we would even see who could eat our omelets the fastest." Emma's eyes took on a rounder shape again at Henry and she shook her head mildly as if to signal him not to speak any further, but it was too late and Regina's eyes narrowed at her in disapproval. "She'd say, 'Ready, set, _go!'_ and we would time it and see who could clean our plates the fastest!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Even though Regina's tone was tempered and she sent Emma a curious, albeit chastising glance, her grin at the blonde was loving. "An egg slurping contest? That's a stomach ache waiting to happen."

The air around them was flirtatious and electric as Emma peered at Regina's lips and licked her own as if she could taste the woman. "The kid lived."

Henry's eyes darted between them and the slow smile he exhibited was unstoppable. He wasn't sure what his mothers had talked about for the short time they had left the party last night but they had returned holding hands and there was definitely something different between them. Something good and it made Henry ecstatically happy.

"I'm getting more orange juice. Do you guys want some?"

Their eyes never broke contact. "No thank you, dear."

When they were alone, Regina covered Emma's hand with her own. The small quiver she felt go through the blonde fascinated her and Regina was eager to get back to their lives in Storybrooke and begin their future together. The picture painted in her mind of things to come between them was rose-colored and promising.

"So… it looks like I should thank you for taking such good care of Henry in my absence. I never did thank you for that."

"I have a few ideas of how you can show me your gratitude."

"Down, Sheriff. Let's cross the town line before we take up that line of discussion again." Regina's smile vanished and she looked slightly unsettled. "I am just a _tad_ nervous of informing your mother about our new relationship status."

"Want to make it easier? I can update it on Facebook." Emma gestured with her palm in the air from left to right as if the words were appearing before her eyes. "In a relationship with Regina Mills."

Keeping the joke going, Regina chortled and tucked her fingers in her short dark hair beneath her ear. "That would work if only _I_ had a Facebook account."

"Then I could just update my status with, 'Got to 1st base with my baby mama. Hoping to slide into 2nd _real_ soon'." Emma hid her smile in her coffee cup taking a sip and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Funny."

"I keep telling you I am but you never believe me."

[X]

There were vans waiting to take them to the airport and so Emma and Regina stood by one with all its doors open, awaiting to board. Moonbeam was bidding farewell to the Chins before they got on.

"Henry…" Moonie opened her arms to him and he gladly stepped into her embrace, hugging her tightly back, surprising Regina a little. "Thanks for your email address, Henry. I'll try to send you something soon, but honest to goodness, I hate those things." She looked up happily at Emma and Regina and continued. "I've got one of those Google Chrome notebook thingies but it works better as a paper weight than anything else." She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his face meaningfully. "You take care of your moms and keep reminding them of what's important." She winked at Henry's moms who stood curiously at that.

"Yes, ma'am." He moved to leave but then turned back at her. "Got one last good piece of advice for me?"

His spot beside Moonie was replaced by Emma, witnessing the exchange with amusement. Moonie glanced up at the sky pensively and opened her mouth in a smile. "Yes! People who live in glass houses, should change their clothes in the basement. Unless you're a _dippy hippy_ like me and let it all hang out!"

Henry laughed, while Regina shared a bewildered expression with Emma, and then he got into the van behind Slash.

When it was Regina's turn for a goodbye, and all the bags were packed and ready to go, Moonie pulled Regina aside for a confidential word. "That is a wonderful family you have there, Regina."

"Thank you."

"You and Emma love each other very much. Anyone can see that."

The jubilant expression on Regina's face was contagious and Moonie nearly let out a whoop. "Yes. We do."

"I am so glad you found each other."

The way Moonbeam had said that was a little ambiguous and Regina wondered if the amiable free-spirit knew more than she let on. However, there was a bigger question on Regina's mind that she needed an answer to.

"Moonbeam. Can I ask you something, which may sound like a silly question? Why are you always winking at me?"

A bark of laughter sounded and Moonie draped her arm around Regina's shoulders. "Because you remind me so much of my younger self, dearheart."

The younger brunette's jaw dropped and her lips seemed to trip over words that had not been thought through properly yet. Regina's gaze took in Moonie's _Stevie Nicks'_ gypsy looking rainbow colored attire and pink colored Converses. " _I_ remind you of…"

"Regina. Let me give you the short version. I wasn't always Moonbeam Tamblin. Tamblin was my wife's name, which I gladly took. I was born Emily Langford," Moonie made a distasteful face, "… of the Connecticut Langfords. It's a name that carries a lot of weight _still_ on the Eastern seaboard." Moonie waved to Bill to wait one more minute. "My parents were strict, snobbish, and expected more than they should have from me, and my _mother_ … well… you had never met a more overbearing and dictatorial woman in your life."

Regina pursed her lips, doubting that. Moonbeam and her mother had never met Cora Mills.

"Did they do a number on me. I never wanted to disappoint them. I always did what I was told for fear of angering my mother. I was lucky to meet my wife when I did, who was the complete opposite. Opposites attract you know."

Regina turned her head and peered into the van's back as Henry nudged Emma's shoulder. Emma playfully nudged him back and then he shoved her even harder. She attacked his side with tickling fingers, he laughed, put his head on her shoulder and Emma placed a motherly palm on his head. Regina inwardly swooned at them and shook her head in awe. They were hers and she loved them both dearly.

"My wife taught me so much. She taught me that I had to let go. She taught me that I was worth loving while my parents had never shown me that. She showed me what it was like to really truly love someone else. I lost her last year, but I have the fondest memories of her that will last me a lifetime. I'd never trade those years for anything. So go, Regina. Let go and be happy."

The tight smile Regina returned was one of sympathy for Moonbeam. There were moments when she could have lost Emma. Thinking of those moments now were heartbreaking, but her hands were suddenly enveloped in the older woman's who smiled genuinely at her. "Don't feel sorry for me, Sweetness. I've had deep, true, abiding love. Now it's your turn to have the same. Life's gifts are meant to be treasured."

Regina nodded and smiled deeper and after she hugged Moonie tighter. She was ready to head home to start that new life.

As she stepped toward the van's sliding door, Moonie came over and halted her actions. "Oh Regina." She held her arm and whispered just low enough so Regina could hear her last grain of wisdom. "Remember this. A woman who fights all day with her wife, gets no _piece_ at night."

Regina was gobsmacked at the homophonic word as she stood there watching Moonie back away with eyes twinkling and a huge smile on her face, as if to say, _you know what I mean._ She gave Regina her last wink and turned and walked toward the main lodge.

[X]

"David! Why do you keep staring at me?" Regina complained impatiently as he held the door to Granny's open for them. He'd left their bags in the car and walked them over to the table where his wife and son were.

Upon seeing them, Snow got up and hugged Henry and then her daughter, Emma. When she moved to embrace Regina she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my _God!_ You're wearing _jeans!"_

"That's what I'm staring at!" David's flummoxed expression came into view.

"I wasn't even aware that you owned jeans," Snow exclaimed, her head inspecting Regina's denim pants as if she'd never seen a pair before.

Piping in while carrying Neal into her arms, Emma said in a soft voice to her little brother, "And I saw her in sneakers too!"

"The hell you say," David put a hand to the top of his head in disbelief as Snow enveloped Regina in her arms, a move that Regina was getting a little used to.

"Your husband is _not_ funny."

Snow laughed against her ear and then let Regina go. "I know. I keep telling him he doesn't have jokes." Snow looked at all three of them, taking her family in, glad that they were all alright and together again. She didn't like it when she couldn't keep tabs on them. "So? How was it?"

"It was…" Hesitation delayed a quick response and Regina and Emma spared a glance at one another. Regina snatched the baby from Emma's hands as if Neal could offer a little protection, however, Emma had been using him as a kind of shield as well so she threw Regina a dirty look.

Henry thankfully spoke up. "It was a lot of fun! We played volleyball, went canoeing, hiking, swimming…"

"Regina canoeing?" David placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in awe at the dark haired mayor. "Well… Wonders never cease."

Regina glowered at him over the head of David's _mini-me_ and decided she wasn't even going to dignify that with a comment. She would just wait until they found out that she and Emma were together and then she could joke about how hotly she was bedding his daughter. A wicked smile graced her lips and she turned and caught Emma smirking at her with a curious eyebrow raise. If Regina hadn't known any better she would think Emma had read her thoughts perfectly.

"Did you see Darkmore Mountain? I read a little about it online." They all sat now and Snow motioned Ruby over, who smiled, grabbed a couple more mugs and a coffee carafe and walked over to the table.

"Greetings Charmings," the long haired waitress greeted Snow, David and Henry. When her eyes settled on Regina and Emma she addressed them playfully, "Magical hotties." Ruby winked at Snow and smiled at the other two women. Ruby's werewolf senses were picking up something different between the two women. She'd have to grill her best friend, Snow White, for information later.

Regina balked at the casualness of the situation, this being the first time anyone in town called her a _hottie_. Though surprised at Ruby Lucas' informality, a part of her was overjoyed to be considered part of the group. She had noticed that people saw her less and less as the Evil Queen and more the person she really wanted to be. Just Regina.

"Thanks, Ruby." Emma said and she grabbed Regina's hand under the table while the brunette held her brother with the other.

"Snow? Come find me before you leave, ok?"

The look that passed between Snow and Ruby at the waitress' request, lingered as if they were silently communicating. "Sure, Red."

Then the tall brunette promised Henry an iced tea and left.

"What was _that_ all about?" Emma asked her mom and Snow shrugged while David and Regina shared a knowing look.

"It's this _bestie_ thing they do," David explained while Regina nodded and made a funny face at Neal. "Their best friend connection. Half the time I feel like they're talking about me."

"Complaining, David," Regina smirked, readjusting Neal on her lap. _"Complaining_ about you."

David stretched his arm out on the back of Snow's chair. "Naw. Probably talking about what I great _behind_ I have."

Snow nearly spat her coffee out, gave him a feigned look of annoyance and then made light of elbowing him in the stomach.

"There will be no more talk like that," Emma made a disgusted sound, "… _ever!"_

Regina hid a smile and spoke softly to Neal though loud enough for David's ears. "More likely talking about what a great _horse's_ behindDaddy is."

David snorted, picked up his lemonade and took a deep swig while holding his wife hostage with his other arm.

"So did you see the Darkmore witch?" The young mother with the short cropped hair returned to her line of questioning after wrestling with her husband to claim her elbow back.

"No," Henry said excitedly, "But we heard the story while we were roasting marshmallows and eating s'mores!"

David pretended shock, "Regina? Eating s'mo…"

"Yes, we _know,"_ Regina drolly interjected at a joking David, "Regina did a lot of things she doesn't ordinarily do this trip. Wonders never cease."

Emma chuckled beside her and Regina shook her head amusedly at her.

"Legend has it that Severa Darkmore was wronged badly and out of anger interrupted a wedding and created chaos in the midst of it." Snow stated from memory. She glanced at Regina and suddenly realized the irony.

Regina scoffed and quipped at Snow and David. "Imagine that. Evil witch."

David flashed a beaming smile that was very reminiscent of Emma's, and Snow looked at Regina affectionately. That they could even joke about the past now said quite a lot.

Emma read that moment as the perfect segue way to broach their relationship. That there was nothing but good feelings between her parents and Regina, even at the topic of discussion being so similar to their murky pasts, gave Emma the confidence and assurance that everything would be alright. She would see to it because that was how important Regina was to her.

"So, I'm glad we're all here together as we have something important to tell you." She felt Regina stiffen apprehensively and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok." David seemed to pick up on the importance of the sudden change and Snow just blinked and waited patiently after only once exchanging a curious glance with her husband.

"Regina and I have decided to date."

Snow stared at them as if waiting for more details and David opened his mouth to say something and then requested clarification, "Date _who?"_

"Each other," was Regina's cautious reply.

"Oh…" David looked around the table. Snow was the first to break a smile and she put her hands out palms up, which David and Henry immediately slapped with theirs in celebratory congratulations.

Stunned, Emma and Regina shared an agape look. "What just happened?"

Emma's question was answered by Regina narrowing her eyes at the other three occupants at the table. "I don't know." Bouncing Neal on her lap, Regina cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "And I'm not sure I _want_ to know."

Emma assigned her parents and her son's guilty looks with an investigative side squint and said, "You were hoping for this weren't you."

Snow observed both of them with leveling eyes back. "Who do you think actually _paid_ for the whole trip?"

"You?" Regina's aghast expression caused Snow to snicker and nod her head. "You planned all this?" Glancing at Emma, she snorted and said, "I was sure one of us was going to get a hefty credit card bill."

"It wouldn't be the _first_ time the kid has stolen a credit card."

David laughed then and lovingly squeezed both his wife's and grandson's shoulders. "Since Henry had used Snow's credit card to find you, Emma, all those years ago, it seems only fitting that we used it to bring you two together, huh?"

"Only this time grandma knew about it. She helped find the camp and everything."

"Unbelievable."

"Well you two were taking your own sweet time about it. Sheesh!" Snow shook her head at Regina.

"So you're okay with this then?"

David and Snow both answered without hesitation. "Of course. We just want to see you both happy."

"Told ya," Emma whispered in her ear and when Regina turned to look at her she kissed Regina softly on the lips In front of their son and in front of her parents.

Snow White's smile was shining beyond brilliant as she looked at them excitedly. "Oh, I am so happy, I could hug you."

Regina's eyes snapped to hers and with a hint of a grin, she kidded, "Please don't."

"So how serious are you two?"

Henry followed his grandfather's question with one of his own, "Do you think you guys'll get married?" Both women blushed and Emma answered first.

"Whoa. We haven't even had our first date!"

"After that."

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

Emma put her arm across the back of Regina's chair and said, "Let's see what happens."

Henry smiled and leaned over to Snow and uttered, "That wasn't a denial."

"Nope."

"So if you guys do get married," David started, "I'm going to start my father of the bride speech off with, _'I will destroy your happiness…"_

Regina shut her wide, slack jawed mouth, thought for a few seconds and then said to a silently giggling Snow, "Okay, that was a _little_ funny."

Snow held her index finger and thumb up close together, "Just a little bit."

"Oh come on! That was great!" David's hand covered his chest as if wounded.

"What am I getting myself into?" Regina asked Neal, but smiled brightly at Emma. She grabbed the collar of Emma's shirt and pulled her in for a longer kiss. "You're lucky you're worth it."

"RED!" Emma's mom yelled, just as Emma slipped the tip of her tongue past Regina's lips. "They're together!"

"I heard! Werewolf hearing!" Ruby yelled and then faced the kitchen. "Granny!"

"I heard," Granny's voice boomed from the kitchen, "And it's about friggin' time too!"


	9. Epilogue

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The conclusion that brings this particular fic to a close...for now.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Emma examined her reflection in the full-length mirror of her bedroom. She had feared that the light cream colored tuxedo jacket over the crisp white mandarin-collar blouse, that she left gaping open to show off some cleavage, would make her look like a server in a ritzy restaurant.

Hesitantly, she fingered the silver link, black pearl drop necklace and thought it went rather well with her silver hoop earrings. She had contemplated wearing her blonde hair up, but left it down in luxurious waves. She hadn't worn her hair styled like this in years.

Tonight, she and Regina were going on their first date, and as she adjusted the silver buckle of her thin black leather belt against the waistband of her dark slacks, she admitted that even though they had professed their love to one another already, this date had to be perfect.

"Emma?"

The sound of her apartment's front door closing grabbed her attention away from her reflection, followed next by her bedroom door opening slowly. Snow White's head peeped through the crack and upon finding Emma, her mother greeted her with a warm, happy grin. "Here you are."

"Hi Mom. What are you doing here?" Emma had not expected her mother to drop in, though perhaps she should have. Since she, Regina and Henry had arrived home from Camp Shooting Star a few days ago, Snow was just as excited for their date as Emma and Regina were.

Snow's smile faded just a tad as she perused Emma's form, clearly a little surprised that her daughter was clothed and ready. "I found this dress in my closet and thought maybe you'd like to wear it for your date, but I see you're already dressed."

Spying the sun colored taffeta through the clear transparent garment bag, Emma frowned and tried for politeness. "It's so… yellow." Snow nodded vigorously unaware of Emma's reservations. "And it looks, exactly, the same style as the dress I wore on my first date with Killian."

Snow frowned this time and asked in disbelief. "Is it? No."

"Uh… yeah."

Snow blinked at the dress, turning the hanger to view the back and front. She had remembered how reluctant her daughter had been to wear that pastel pink colored one that night Emma had gone on her first date with the pirate. She had to all but convince Emma that it would look good on her. Thinking back on that memory now though, with the hesitant look Emma had first given her, Snow realized that her insistence upon Emma wearing the outfit was more for herself than for Emma. She had enjoyed dressing her daughter up and being there for advice. She had just wanted to be Emma's mother so badly that she should have remembered instead that Emma was a grown woman with her own likes and tastes. Snow gave a rueful smile and sighed.

"Just how many dresses do you have like that?"

"I…" Snow paused and then chuckled at herself. "Maybe more than I should. Perhaps it's time I get some new dresses." Snow tossed the dress on a nearby ottoman. "Emma, you look very _hot!"_

"That's not at all weird coming from my mother who happens to also be Snow White, the purest princess in the land," Emma joked and shared a genuinely thankful expression, "But thanks. I was shooting for sexy." She looked down at herself and at the discarded dress. Gesturing at the black and white tuxedo, Emma said, "This is more _me_ anyway."

"It suits you definitely." After her supportive nod, Snow twisted her face in puzzlement. "What does _that_ mean? Purest Princess… wha-what?"

Her mother's offended stammer caused Emma to burst out in unadulterated laughter. "You know… the insinuation that you are kind of… _vanilla."_

"You mean sex?" Snow didn't need confirmation, she just plowed over Emma's laughter. "Let me make something perfectly clear. The only vanilla I like is in my coffee."

"Oh God." Emma dropped her frame down on the bed, hid her face in a hand and waved the other up signaling that she didn't want to hear anymore.

"I mean have you _seen_ your father?"

"No. Stop! No more."

"I mean who could be _vanilla_ with _that?"_

"Please. Stop talking. Now." Emma had stopped laughing, tilted her head down and placed her palms up in surrender. "The last thing I need in my head is _that_ before my date with Regina."

Snow smiled in distraction while looking outside Emma's bedroom window that faced the street. "I don't think you will have any problems thinking of anything but Regina tonight."

"Why?" When Emma got up, her mother demanded that she sit back down.

"No! Stay right there."

"She's here?" Emma wanted to step up to her window again but her mother was firmly standing in front of it. "I told her I was going to pick her up."

Snow laughed and shook her head at her daughter. "Yeah, good luck with that. No one _tells_ Regina anything." Snow looked at her daughter. "Fireworks. You two are going to be fireworks together." Snow looked out the window again. "Ooh. I can't wait to see your face."

"Just for that I should magically transport you back to the loft." Emma picked the garment bag up hastily and thrusted it into Snow's arms.

"You wouldn't."

Emma knew her mother probably wouldn't like it, however, she wanted to start his evening off with just herself and Regina. "Sorry, Mom. I love you."

"Emma Swan, you…" but the indignant Snow was already shrouded in a grey cloud of magic and she disappeared. No sooner had the woman vanished that there was a knock at the front door.

[X]

In another part of town, in the Charmings' loft, Snow blinked at her surroundings and found her husband, carrying their sleeping son and staring at her with surprised eyes.

"Snow?"

"I don't believe it." The young wife flashed exasperated eyes at her husband, "She _poofed_ me!"

"Regina?"

"Our _daughter!"_ Snow indignantly dropped the dress on the tabletop and with her hands on her hips, half jokingly murmured. "Oh, I wish I could _ground_ her."

"That time has come and gone." David chuckled as he passed his wife to lay Neal down in his crib. The sleeping baby boy made a little snuffle and quieted down making David's chest clench in joyful sentimentality. "But we still have this little guy, and if he is anything like his big sister, I imagine he'll get his share of groundings."

Snow smiled at that. After a few minutes, she wasn't all that mad with Emma, though she didn't appreciate being transported against her will or being robbed the chance to say goodbye and good luck.

"Has he been sleeping long?"

"Just went down for the count." David swaggered slowly toward his wife and once he reached Snow, took her in his arms. "Great timing too. It may not be Winter yet but I'm in the mood to _drive some Snow."_

The searing, suggestive leer he was aiming at her kindled a fire low in her belly and tingles of anticipation coursed through Snow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled coyly back.

"You know, it's _adorable_ how funny you _think_ you are. As I told Regina. You've got no jokes."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't marry me for my comedic timing." David waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Snow raised an eyebrow, peeked at the crib and hooked a finger into David's shirt, pulling him toward the couch.

With giddy anticipation, before they fell together in a mass of tangled arms and limbs, Snow murmured, "Vanilla, my ass."

[X]

Taking one last look in the mirror, Emma noted that it was lucky that she had started getting ready early. She had to admit that she was pleased with her appearance. She nervously rubbed her palms down her front and uttered, "Here we go."

The black stilettos she wore clacked as she walked across the hardwood floors, down the short hall, through the kitchen and open living room and to the door, which she swung open to the most wonderful eye-catching surprise.

"Good evening," Regina's alluring tone greeted, though Emma found answering difficult for she was staring at her date with her mouth hanging open.

On her doormat stood Regina Mills in a black, form-fitting asymmetric, one shoulder strap black dress that hugged and accentuated her body in all the right places. Around her neck Regina wore a simple band of dark jewels. Draped over her clutched purse, she carried a fiery red wrap, a color that rivaled the heat Emma was feeling in her cheeks as she ogled her stunning date.

 _Mine_.

"Wow."

Regina's brown eyes roamed appreciatively up and down Emma's body and the hungry expression she wore caused liquid fire to surge through the blonde.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Emma. I'm not sure what I expected tonight but _you,_ in _that,_ are all kinds of sexy."

Regina's compliment robbed Emma of words while making her keenly aware of how proud she was to please the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her.

Suddenly finding herself shy, Emma's fingers itched to reach out and pull Regina to her but she didn't trust that she could stop herself from taking things further. Instead, the blonde awkwardly zig-zagged and ultimately kissed Regina chastely on the cheek, instantly feeling silly at her rather platonic looking advance.

"Ugh. Sorry. That's a kiss someone gives their sister."

Regina sensed Emma's nervous hesitation, tilted her head to the side amusedly and questioned, "Are you afraid to touch me?" She watched Emma's mouth wordlessly move and tried her best to temper the utter delight she felt, knowing that she made Emma nervous. They were embarking on new experiences tonight. Had they had dinner before? Yes. Had they spent all evening in each other's presence? Absolutely. But tonight, they were doing it with the promise of a future together. No holds barred. No action curbed. If she wanted to reach out and take Emma's hand she could. If she wanted to raise up and kiss Emma on the mouth, she was certainly able to do that too, and she would surely do that tonight, several times in fact. "Emma?"

"Of course I am! Have you seen yourself? You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen, Regina! You got all dressed up, for _me,_ and all I want to do right now is… wipe that smug grin off your face and…" Emma's hand suggestively skimmed the curve of Regina's hip. "... mess you up a little bit."

Regina lifted a hand to tentatively finger the creamy skin exposed by Emma's open collar, running her nail slowly along the edge of the open shirt, causing goose-bumps to appear. After the blonde gave a slight shiver and her eyes had burned lustfully, Regina tempted her further with a seductive grin. "Well then, I _insist_ that you kiss me properly."

Before Emma could get another word out, Regina grabbed Emma's chin, holding her still while her crimson-colored, pillow soft lips skimmed over Emma's and the blonde thought she detected a smile before Regina seized her again and deepened the kiss, fully taking what she wanted.

The moans that surrounded them came from Emma as her arms encircled Regina's waist and let the woman's tongue run temptingly along hers, coaxing hers into a warm and welcoming mouth. Bodies slid, hips collided, and hands explored as mouths did, stoking internal embers of arousal until they both thought that they would go up in flames of sexual need.

"You know," Regina began between kisses trying to push Emma toward the sofa. "I think I've changed my mind and see no problem with us spending our first date right _here."_

"Here?"

Elation soared as Emma took a few eager steps backwards while Regina's hands slipped into her jacket and around her waist.

"Mm," Regina hummed against her lips. Wandering hands journeyed up Emma's back and traced her bra through her blouse.

"What about dinner?" Emma's hands cupped Regina though her dress and when she encountered no panty lines, she groaned loudly concluding that either Regina was wearing a thong or incredibly nothing at all.

"You can make me an omelet."

Both chuckled and Emma's arms went around Regina and her hands stroked up Regina's back, finding her zipper. She playfully fingered the zipper tab and Regina threw her a curious glance to see if she would continue to unzip it. Per her expression, Regina would pose no argument and Emma found herself slightly trembling in hopeful exhilaration. She wanted Regina Mills with a fervor so intensely hot, it was weaving through every fiber of her being, like a ribbon of pure desire curling and connecting all her hopes and dreams for them together. She was ecstatic that Regina wanted this too. And she was probably going to kick herself for this over dinner, but they had waited so long already, what was another couple of hours to make sure they did things right? Emma had planned the perfect dinner and they had both gotten dressed up to show themselves off to the rest of the town. Emma wanted to proudly show Regina off to everyone.

"You know, yesterday that would have been music to my ears!"

Seemingly unoffended, Regina offered her sweetest smile, drew a finger lovingly down Emma's cheek to trace her dimple, and inquired, "And now?"

"Now, I want to have dinner at a nice place and show off the woman I love to the entire town." Regina was absolutely pleased by her answer and Emma's chest swelled with pride at making the woman before her feel so wanted and loved. She vowed to spend the rest of her days making Regina feel like the treasure she was.

There was a happy glimmer in Regina's eyes and a rosy glow on her cheeks as she just replied, "Well…" Looking down at her dress, Regina remarked in jest, "I guess I overestimated the power of this dress."

"Oh no. That dress is stunningly perfect on you. But I'd like to think I'm a grown woman who can keep her hormones in check." Emma pulled away but when she held Regina back at arm's length, she took another peek at the hot woman who was trying to seduce her. "You should know I'm _barely_ succeeding."

Regina pretended to pout but was secretly happy with the answer. _Good things come to those who wait._ And they had waited what seemed a lifetime. Still she had to ask Emma, "You're certain?"

"Oh, not at all!" Emma snorted and brought Regina's hand to her lips for a kiss. "But I promised you a first date. An official date. And I plan on delivering. So, I made reservations at _The Golden Panda_."

"Mulan's new restaurant?"

"Yep. The place will be packed. We'll get to show off our new relationship status to everyone there. Even those who don't have a Facebook."

Regina's chortle was sexy and Emma briefly questioned her decision to wait, but then determined that the payoff would be that much sweeter. The softness of Regina's lips touched hers before the woman agreed. "Sounds lovely."

Emma grabbed her keys and wallet and as she opened the door for Regina, the brunette looked over her shoulder and flippantly replied, "And afterwards, I promise to come back here and mess _you_ up a little bit, Emma."

With a slackened jaw, Emma watched Regina sashay through the doorway, watching those enticing hips cast their spell, and with each sway, the grin on Emma's face grew. "Hot damn!"

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Thank you for reading "Building Windmills". I know what some of you are thinking. You wanted Swan Queen Sexy Times. As much as I love writing that, while I was writing this fic, I had looked for a place to put something like that. There were moments in the story where, I believe, it got sexy, hot and romantic, but honestly, I don't believe in just throwing sex into a story where Swan Queen isn't ready to have it. Emma and Regina are special to me and deserve to be written accordingly. So, I didn't want to rush them. Circumstances and timing need to be perfect!

In saying that, I am writing a very hot and sexy scene as a continuation to this story that will definitely be rated M. So, if you can be patient, and like Regina has thought above, good things come to those who wait, I will post it separately as a spinoff to this fic and it will remain in the "Building Windmills" series.

Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews and now that this story is COMPLETE, please feel free to pass it around and tell your friends. We could all use some fun, fluffy Swan Queen feels right about now.

All my readers are amazing! And thanks so much to Alicia for being my test reader!

LONG LIVE SWAN QUEEN!


End file.
